Fanfiction cancelada
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Fanfiction cancelada e relançada com outro nome, Laços do Destino, com Kakarotto/Goku e original
1. Início - Goku

A Terra foi conquistada pelos Yahishiro-jins. Chichi era escrava do assassino de seus pais, o general da raça Ryuushiro-jins, aliados dos Yahishiro-jins. Tornou-se uma Ryuusou, guerreiros poderosos, afilhados de Dragões, obedientes as regras que deveriam seguir, extintos entre os Ryuushiro-jins que os renegaram em troca do fascínio da tecnologia. Os saiya-jins subjugaram ambas as raças. No ataque, Kakarotto matou seu antigo dono e como uma Ryuusou, obrigou o orgulhoso saiya-jin a se transformar para derrota-la, decidindo tê-la como escrava em vez de mata-la. O amor pode florescer entre eles? Pois, apesar de forte, é considerada inferior. E o que fazer quando da relação deles surge uma mestiça? Uma vez que pelas leis eles estes devem ser executados. O mesmo vale para Vegeta em relação à Bulma, sua escrava cientista. O que fazer quando seu coração e mente se encontram em uma batalha acirrada? Qual deles vencerá?

OooOooOooOooO

Para variar, a Terra se tornou colônia produtora de alimentos dos Yahishiro-jins. Quando os saiya-jins dominaram os Yahishiro-jins passaram a serem donos da Terra e demais planetas que outrora pertenciam a esta raça e aos seus aliados, todos subjugados. Quis variar um pouco.

Kakarotto só se transformará em super saiya-jin 4 no final.

Quando começar a fanfiction, terá a forma super saiya-jin 1.

Depois assumirá a forma super saiya-jin 2. Terá um lapso de tempo e o mostrará na forma super saiya-jin 4, mas, citando todas as demais transformações que alcançou, assim como Vegeta, sendo que foi ele que alcançou primeiro as formas super saiya-jins, sendo seguido pelo príncipe que se tornou Imperador. Somente quando Vegeta assumir a forma super saiya-jin 2 ele conseguirá derrotar o pai, pois o mesmo só possuí o nível de super saiya-jin 1.

oooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Gohan encontra um bebê com cauda perdido na floresta e ao ver a nave deste, reconhece como sendo um provável alienígena.

Porém, com um coração bondoso e gentil, ele acolhe o pequeno e o ama, mesmo que este tivesse um forte instinto de destruição.

Descobre o segredo por trás da lua cheia, mas, não consegue detê-lo novamente.

Infelizmente, quem Gohan mais temia, testemunhou a transformação dele em Oozaru...

OooOooOooOooO

Em uma montanha longe da civilização, mais precisamente no Monte Paouz, vivia um jovem com uma cauda e seu avô, Son Gohan. Seu nome? Son Goku.

A criança, não tendo mais que 8 anos, vivia em harmonia com a natureza assim como o seu avô, enquanto este o treinava com ele copiando os movimentos de luta que pacientemente ensinava a aquele que considerava como um neto.

– Muito bem Goku! Aprendeu direitinho o Jo-ken-pou- ele exclama feliz, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

– Obrigado, jii-chan -e agradece sorrindo.

Ele olhava o menino que encontrara perdido próximo de um objeto, suspeitando que aquilo era uma espécie de nave espacial. Mas, não se importava dele ser um alien, embora tentasse imaginar o motivo de somente um bebê ter sido enviado. Decidira esconde-la em uma cova que abriu com seu ki, tampando em seguida, para que ninguém o encontrasse.

Confessava que no início era bem agressivo e violento, assim como descobriu em uma noite de lua cheia, que se transformava em um monstro, uma espécie de macaco enorme, sem consciência, apenas destruindo tudo a sua volta.

Gohan começou a ataca-lo, percebendo que era muito forte, com o poder não se comparando na forma semelhante a humana.

Entre os seus vários ataques, um acabou atingido a cauda e notou que a criatura parecera cessar os ataques como se tivesse ficado parcialmente paralisada, descobrindo assim o ponto fraco.

De fato, quando pegava na cauda na forma humana, ele ficava fraco e sorriu satisfeito ao ver que a fraqueza persistia mesmo com aquela transformação.

Concentrando-se, consegue formar em uma mão um disco de Ki e usando o Kiezan, o lança em direção a cauda, conseguindo decepa-la, detestando o que fizera, pois praticamente amputou uma parte daquele que amava como seu neto. Porém, sabia que não havia tido escolha.

Além disso, não queria atrair a atenção das pessoas da cidade, pois havia muitos aviões no ar. Temia que fizessem algo se descobrissem que era um alien.

Fica aliviado ao vê-lo voltar ao normal, ficando inconsciente.

Pega o pequeno corpo nu, envolvendo com um manto e leva para dentro, para o berço dele, enquanto afagava a cabeça de seu neto, para depois olhar para a lua.

Suspirando, fecha a janela dele e decide orienta-lo a nunca mais olhar para a mesma.

Alguns meses depois, decide passear na montanha e o leva em sua cesta, após se surpreender ao descobrir que a cauda crescera de novo, trazendo alívio para a sua consciência e notando que nesse meio tempo sem a cauda, ele parecia menos selvagem e agressivo.

O carregava junto em uma cesta presa as suas costas, pois, caso o deixasse sozinho em casa, quando chegasse, tudo estaria destruído.

Gohan confessava que achava estranho o instinto de destruição que o pequeno tinha, mas, mesmo assim, não diminuía seu amor por ele.

Afinal, morara sozinho até encontra-lo e sempre sentira vontade de ter uma família. A vinda dele tornou esse sonho possível.

Além disso, suspeitava que a raça dele fosse de guerreiros natos. Ele sentia isso e ficava feliz, pois, ele era também um guerreiro. Unira o melhor dos dois mundos. Uma família e um neto guerreiro.

Então, Gohan olha para cima, encontrando algumas ervas medicinais e estica o corpo para colher. Nisso, sente Goku se remexendo na cesta e antes que pudesse perceber, sente que suas costas ficaram repentinamente mais leves.

Ao olhar para trás, vê horrorizado que seu neto caía em uma espécie de vale e rapidamente, salta entre as paredes do mesmo até ele na esperança de pega-lo antes que caísse. Porém, não consegue e ouve um barulho alto que faz seu sangue gelar. O bebê batera a cabeça com violência em uma pedra e ele vira que seu neto sangrava e muito.

Pega o pequeno corpo dele, enfraquecido e improvisa ataduras, rasgando sua roupa, envolvendo a cabeça dele com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto chorava, para estancar o sangue, o que consegue, para depois, saltar para o alto, usando as paredes como se corresse contra elas, até sair dali, usando os pés para saltar o caminho até em cima.

O leva correndo para a pequena casa e lá, troca os curativos que estavam encharcados de sangue. Prepara infusões com as mãos ainda tremendo, enquanto chorava e orava para que sobrevivesse.

Passara a ficar o tempo inteiro curvado na cama do pequeno saiya-jin, velando seu sono, somente saindo para pegar ervas, preparar mais infusões, comprar ataduras novas e fazer a comida, dando na boca dele.

Após semanas de suplício para Gohan, o pequeno abre os olhos e murmura "Jii-chan", sorrindo fracamente.

Ele abraça o neto e chora, com este olhando confuso para o gesto de seu avô, passando a acarinhar a cabeça dele como Gohan fazia com ele.

Este se surpreende ao ver o sorriso do pequeno e a demonstração de afeto. Antes, raramente sorria e não demonstrava afeição.

Com o passar dos dias, percebeu que seu neto se tornara outra criança, sendo alguém amável, gentil, carinhoso e bondoso.

Porém, em uma noite fatídica, Goku acaba olhando para a lua e acaba se transformando novamente.

Gohan acorda assustado ao ouvir o rugido que jurara nunca mais querer ouvir de novo e ao abrir o olhos, vê o imenso monstro-macaco como o chamava, rugindo para ele com os orbes rubros como sangue e as mandíbulas imensas cobertas de presas afiadas.

Conseguindo evitar ser pisoteado, sai dos escombros de sua casa, enquanto se defendia dos socos imensos e mandíbulas.

Porém, acabou sendo acertado pela cauda que o atirou contra as árvores e pedras próximas dali, levantando uma nuvem de escombros e poeira, enquanto tossia sangue, ao sentir várias vértebras quebradas, além de uma perna fraturada. Mas, não o odiava. Sabia que seu neto não tinha consciência nessa forma. O que quer que fosse que causava isso, esse sim era o culpado. Ou seja, era o sangue de alien nas veias dele.

Então, antes que perdesse a parca consciência, se concentra para usar o Kienzan, novamente para amputar a cauda, enquanto usava uma árvore partida para apoiar-se, vendo que o monstro caminhava em sua direção. Passou a orar para que por apenas alguns minutos, seu neto virasse o corp que faz, surpreendendo-o.

Porém, Gohan fica alarmado ao ver que fora um avião que chamou a atenção de Goku que tenta acerta-lo com um pedaço de pedra. O avião consegue desviar e nisso vê o emblema nas asas. Era da Red Ribbon e se desespera, pois haviam visto seu neto transformado.

Porém, antes que conseguisse lançar o Kiezan, vê horrorizado o imenso pé indo contra ele. Perdera tempo demais olhando o avião, porém, mesmo assim, tenta acertar o Kienzan, na esperança que senão vissem a cauda, teriam dúvidas se ele era de fato o monstro de antes.

Infelizmente, apenas consegue que acertasse o tórax dele, o cortando, fazendo este urrar de dor com um volume considerado de sangue caindo do corte.

Antes que Gohan conseguisse fugir, acaba sendo pisoteado.

Nisso, o imenso macaco avança pelo vale destruindo tudo a sua volta, somente parando temporariamente em uma espécie de lago.

De repente, ele acaba cercado por soldados da Red Ribbon, que decidem usar um poderoso sonífero nele, visando captura-lo.

Porém, ficam horrorizados ao verem que as armas não conseguiam furar a pele do monstro e este estava destruindo todo o exército.

Porém, alguém teve a ideia de jogar uma espécie de saco dentro da boca imensa, fazendo-o engolir o sonífero em uma quantidade absurdamente alta e ficam desesperados ao ver que não fizera efeito, ainda.

Goku destroí os tanques e mata todos, antes de ficar cambaleante, virando então para trás como se inconscientemente quisesse voltar ao lugar de outror que faz.

Ao chegar, perde os sentidos e desaba, destruindo mais algumas árvores quando o seu imenso corpo caiu com ímpeto no chão.

Quando Goku acorda de manhã, encontra tudo destruído, enquanto sente a cabeça doendo.

Ao olhar em volta, confuso, vê a destruição.

Então, se lembra de seu avô e imediatamente sai a procura dele, agoniado, para acabar encontrando-o esmagado em um trecho da floresta devastada.

Desesperado, o sacode, chamando-o desesperadamente, enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes. Começa a chorar violentamente com seu pequeno corpo sendo sacudido pelo intenso sofrimento, ficando assim por horas, até que decide enterra-lo, como foi ensinado.

Cava uma cova, enquanto começava a chover, como se o céu representasse o intenso sofrimento do pequeno, cujas lágrimas se misturavam a chuva, não deixando de chorar em um único momento, enquanto enterrava seu querido avô, após carrega-lo em seus braços com os lábios tremendo.

Então, improvisa uma espécie de cruz, colocando o chapéu que ele sempre usara em cima desta, para depois juntar as mãos e orar como fora ensinado.

Então, quando se levanta, faminto, escuta sons estranhos e olha para cima vendo pássaros diferentes que voavam em torno de sua cabeça para depois muitos pousarem em volta dele, saindo pessoas delas, que o deixa confuso.

Nisso, vê estas centenas de pessoas apontando algo para ele. Uma delas trajava uma roupa diferente dos demais, se aproximando dele com algo na mão.

– Quem são vocês? Bruxos? - ele olha sem entender, pondo-se em posição defensiva.

– Não se lembra que se transformou em um monstro e destruiu todo o exército que foi mandado para captura-lo? Veja a destruição em volta. Quem você acha que fez isso?

– Monstro? Eu?

Olha confuso para o homem a sua frente com um sorriso maligno e depois para o túmulo de seu avô, caindo de joelhos e chorando, sentindo seu pequeno coração se contorcer em agonia ao perceber que o havia matado, embora não se lembrasse.

Porém, ao forçar a mente, tem alguns flashes, como vendo do alto seu avô, enquanto o pé dele abaixava sobre ele.

Goku, de joelhos, começa a chorar violentamente com suas lágrimas umedecendo o chão embaixo dele, enquanto se lembrava dos momentos felizes com seu avô e depois, o mesmo morto, sendo ele quem o matou.

– Não sabia? - nisso, ergue uma arma com os outros fazendo o mesmo, enquanto todos colocavam máscaras de gás.

O pequeno saiya-jin sente o cheiro de algo estranho e levanta a cabeça alarmado com o rosto umedecido.

Porém, sente sua cabeça girar e nisso, caí no chão, sonolento, vendo pela última vez o túmulo de seu querido avô.

– Conseguimos captura-lo! Agora, podemos estudar o alien! Avisem a base da Red Ribbon e os cientistas que conseguimos o espécime alienígena!

IMAGEM: .


	2. Pesquisa e sofrimento

Goku é exposto a um tratamento sádico e cruel, enquanto uma bateria de testes desumanos são impostas a ele.

Será que seu coração gentil, amável, carinhoso e alegre, pode sobreviver a isso?

E quanto ao seu sangue saiya-jin?

OooOooOooOooO

Alguns meses depois, um jovem lutava para se libertar das algemas, embora seus esforços fossem infrutíferos, enquanto estava em uma sala amargamente conhecida com várias agulhas em seu corpo ligado á máquinas estranhas, enquanto alguns curativos pairavam sobre seu corpo machucado e nu.

Ele não chorava mais. Chorou tudo que podia nos primeiros meses, enquanto era furado e seu corpo retalhado, além de queimado muitas vezes, chegando várias vezes próximo da morte para ser recuperado pelo tratamento dos homens de branco. Tamanha tortura o fez temer qualquer um com essa cor, juntamente com o símbolo vermelho.

Sentia dores lacerantes no corpo, enquanto sentia dor até para respirar, fora quando o nocauteavam para coloca-lo numa sala imensa, também branca para tentarem o acertar com diversas armas, enquanto seus pés estavam presos em uma corrente. Atiravam com diversas armas várias vezes, até saber aquela que lhe fazia dano, além de vários deles repetirem que o queriam transformado, mas, não sabendo como faze-lo se transformar.

O pequeno não entendia por que o faziam sofrer. Por que o machucavam tanto. Não entendia a maldade e crueldade a qual era tratado. Só sentia que por algum motivo desconhecido ficava cada vez mais forte, enquanto que as recordações dos momentos felizes pareciam ficar cada vez mais nubladas. As recordações de seu querido avô começaram a ficar tão difusas, que chegaram ao ponto dele pensar que fora apenas um sonho. Que nada daquilo aconteceu de verdade.

Após mais alguns meses, estava sendo eletrocutado, novamente. Ele temera quando fora preso em uma cadeira com algemas, enquanto algo era encostado em sua cabeça. Ele implorava e chorava para que parassem, mas, somente conhecia o olhar frio e cruel, enquanto muitos pareciam anotar alguma coisa nas pranchetas.

Ele gritava até que a garganta dele ficasse em carne viva, tornando ainda mais dolorido para gritar, enquanto lágrimas de dor caíam de seus orbes, em sessões que duravam mais de meia hora, até que perdesse a consciência, enquanto viam que ele parecia resistir cada vez mais. Para horror dele, começaram a prolongar o tempo, pois o eletrocutavam até que perdesse a consciência.

Porém, o pequeno começara a sentir algo crescer em seu peito. Sentimentos estranhos que pensara nunca ter sentido antes. Tais sentimentos eram nada menos que um intenso ódio e ira, passando a rosnar conforme ouvia a aproximação de pessoas, enquanto sua tristeza e medo pareciam desaparecer á medida que estes novos surgiam.

Não percebera que uma idosa de jaleco o olhava tristemente, enquanto sentia uma intensa dor em seu coração ao se recordar da época que namorava Son Gohan, o avô dele, antes que seus caminhos se separassem, tornando-se cientista enquanto ele continuou no caminho das artes marciais, se tornando uma lenda, enquanto ela acabara solitária como ele, imersa em pesquisas até receber uma proposta da Red Ribbon para trabalhar nos laboratórios, o que aceitou, recebendo uma fortuna considerável para desenvolver armas, como uma forma de revolta por Gohan ter recusado apoia-la em suas inclinações acadêmicas para continuar trilhando o caminho das artes marciais ao voltar de seu treinamento com Muten Roshi, somente o encontrado no Tenkaichi Budokai.

Mas, ao tirar cópias escondido da Red Ribbon, não revelando que encontrou um diário, leu nele as anotações do quanto amava seu neto e sendo uma das que o maltratou, fazendo questão de repetir testes cruéis apenas para vingar a morte de Gohan. Agora, se sentia o ser mais vil de todos e completamente indigna de sentir amor por ele, pois deixara sua amargura e ódio a consumirem por anos e fio, sendo culminado pelo assassinato dele através de seu neto, embora este não tivesse consciência quando o fez.

Agora, lágrimas escorriam de seus orbes, quando acompanha o mesmo sendo levado após receber um choque violento na nuca para mais uma bateria de testes desumanos e perversos, enquanto via o olhar dele alterado e que cada vez mais parecia uma fera pronta para saltar e matar no primeiro a sua frente, nada parecido com o neto maravilhoso que Gohan citara, fazendo-a a tapar a boca com as mãos, enquanto a prancheta caía com intrépido no chão frio.

Mas, sabia que nada podia fazer no momento, embora estivesse planejando algum jeito de ajuda-lo a fugir dali, temendo que quando conseguisse, fosse tarde demais, enquanto fingia continuar com seu olhar frio e cruel para o jovem, por mais que por dentro sangrasse, enquanto se obrigava a acompanhar os testes desumanos.

Ódio. Era tudo o que Goku via e sentia. Seu coração outrora gentil, amável, carinhoso e bondoso, assim como as recordações de seu avô, já estavam trancadas no fundo da sua mente e coração. Nada mais restava do que era antes. Apenas ódio e ira enquanto sentia acossar uma fera dentro de si, que desconhecia, mas, que estava lhe dando forças.

Quem o arrastava se assustara com os rosnados praticamente viscerais que ouvia da garganta deste, aterradores, como se tudo o que desejasse era trucidar quem o maltratava, enquanto o jovem sentia-se perder em um poço de ira sem limites.

Quando fora preso com correntes, sendo preparado para mais uma bateria de testes cruéis e violentos, ainda rosnava, enquanto sua humanidade desaparecia, gradativamente. A dor fazia sua ira insuflar e cada vez que seu corpo era sacudido pelos golpes violentos que recebia, mais a fera em seu interior crescia, empurrando os fragmentos restantes de sua outrora natureza para as profundezas de seu ser.

Então, é jogado contra a parede da cela com violência, enquanto os soldados entravam e cruelmente, o prendiam pelos pulsos com algemas de aço puro, deixando-o sozinho durante a noite, enquanto que médicos chegavam para medica-lo e aplicar curativos, sendo que estes sentiam calafrios na espinha ao verem o olhar praticamente feral que lançava neles, fazendo-os se apressarem para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Em seu quarto, Hyanna olhava a cópia do diário de Gohan enquanto procurava algo que pudesse ajudar o neto dele. Pois, ao saber do amor e carinho dele para com ele, além das escolhas que ambos fizeram, se sentiu culpada, pois, claro que ele nunca culparia o seu amado neto, enquanto ela descontara nele toda a sua raiva e amargura, sendo uma que marcou o pequeno corpo da criança, questionando-se, deitada em seu quarto, como havia chegado ao fundo do poço, enquanto chorava e ria amargamente, ciente mais do que nunca, que, de fato, vendera sua alma para o demônio ao se juntar a Red Ribbon. Algo que recusara a ver em todos esses anos.

Então, após ler muito, descobriu uma passagem interessante e ao recobrar quando o monstro apareceu que era ele transformado, tudo fazia sentido. Precisava ser noite de lua cheia e este teria que olhar para a mesma.

Porém, refletiu. Mesmo que se transformasse, não conseguiria lidar com todo o exército que cairia em cima dele com ira, além de passarem, a saber, quando ele se transformaria.

Então, ao saber como transforma-lo, ela começa a traçar um plano para tira-lo de lá.

Após dois dias, Goku havia acabado de ser tirado da cadeira que o prendia para levar choques violentos. Ele respirava com dificuldade, porém, não chorava mais, apenas rosnava a cada toque nele, além dos olhos serem totalmente ferais, sem sombra daquele garoto gentil, amável, carinhoso e sorridente que fora algum dia. Sua mente clamava para estraçalhar os seres a sua frente e até tentava, mas, os músculos não colaboravam, após quatro horas de choque contínuo.

– Não acredito que a resistência dele pareça aumentar cada vez mais e em ritmo alarmante. Antes, ficava inconsciente em menos de meia hora, agora, foram nada menos que quatro horas consecutivas e mesmo assim não cedeu! Tivemos que desligar antes que os circuitos queimassem. É inacreditável! Que raça de alienígena é essa?

– E quanto a força? Consegue envergar aço puro como se fosse papel. Antes, um bom pedaço de ferro conseguia segura-lo. Em breve, não conseguiremos controla-lo e isso me preocupa.

– Se tivermos que mantê-lo drogado, acabaremos por perder alguns dados, pois não conseguiremos analisar com perfeição.

– E ainda nem o vimos transformado! Droga, quando ele se transforma? Com certeza se tornaria um espécime de pesquisa ainda mais interessante.

O saiya-jin apenas ouvia as vozes difusas, enquanto sentia ser arrastado de volta para a sua conhecida cela, sendo preso com os punhos acima da cabeça, enquanto sua cauda se mexia lentamente, sem os rosnados cessarem por todo o trajeto e por mais que os guardas sempre o levassem, o timbre do rosnado praticamente visceral e aterrador, os fazia ficarem apavorados, diariamente, quando iam tira-lo e depois, quando iam prendê-lo. Temiam, inclusive, atira-lo na parede como costumavam fazer antes.

Nisso, Hyanna já havia planejado a fuga com Goku. Havia armado bombas discretas por todo o Quartel General da Red Ribbon, assim como nas bases próximas dali em locais escondidos, pois visitava os outros laboratórios, uma vez que era uma das cientistas chefes, junto com o Doutor Gero.

Então, enquanto Goku rosnava, ela entra, se apavorando ao ver os olhos ferais olhando-a com ira e sede de sangue. Sabia que se estivesse solto, com certeza a destroçaria tal como uma fera. Não era mais aquela criança chorosa, desesperada e apavorada, além de ter um olhar de dor, que chorava sem parar o tempo todo.

Se tornara um monstro, assustando-se ao vê-lo saltar da parede, mas, caindo no chão, pelos pulsos estarem presos, embora notasse alarmada que as algemas de aço pareciam em seu limite para controla-lo, enquanto jazia no chão, pois, pulou para trás quando este avançou.

Antes que pudesse arrebentar as algemas, fica de pé e pega uma cápsula e a transforma em uma arma, atirando uma espécie de esfera que cola na parede ao lado dele, enquanto ela vai até o outro lado e se agacha, tampando os ouvidos, segundos antes do estrondo da pequena bomba que abrira um buraco enorme, onde a luz da lua cheia adentrava.

Goku vira o rosto para a lua e nisso, começa a transformação.

Ouvindo barulho de guardas e Goku se transformando, sorri ao ver que a primeira parte de seu plano deu certo. Guardando a cápsula, sai correndo, gritando, até encontrar os guardas, se apoiando contra eles, falando, simulando medo e terror:

– Eu fui colher alguns dados e ele começou a se transformar!

– Se acalme que iremos controla-lo como antes. Vamos! Avise o comandante!

– Sim. - ela consente e após virarem no corredor, ela entra por uma porta pois pesquisara uma rota de fuga segura.

Nisso, os dois guardas avançam pelo corredor armados, enquanto a cientista fugia.

Devido a transformação, toda a Red Ribbon estava preocupada em combater o Oozaru, não percebendo uma certa cientista fugindo ao transformar uma cápsula em um avião.

Em segurança no cockpit, aciona as bombas que explodem, longe de Goku, surpreendendo-os, acabando por dissipar e diminuir drasticamente as forças do exército, que passa então a ser varrido pelo Oozaru, que também disparava rajadas de suas mandíbulas, destruindo tudo a sua volta com o seu corpo coberto de cicatrizes, muitas profundas, oriundas de cortes e de queimadura.

Quando o sol nasce, a Red Ribbon daquela região esta destruída e ela então retorna, pousando o avião próximo dele, enquanto saía com um tubo de gás e uma máscara, colocando no rosto dele antes que despertasse, em uma concentração ainda maior para dopa-lo, conforme as contas que fez da resistência dele progressiva conforme os meses.

O coloca na nave e o leva ao seu laboratório secreto, onde a nave circular já estava pronta para decolar. Conseguira encontrar a nave dele enterrada, em segredo e pôde estuda-la, conseguindo assim criar uma nave um pouco maior. Como ela criou um androide particular, usou a força dele para ajuda-la a construir a nave, assim como o programou com os planos de construção para que este continuasse o trabalho mesmo na ausência dela, pois, ela não podia se ausentar demais dos laboratórios.

Havia também criado outro, com aparência similar a humana, para negociar no mercado negro com contrabandistas a fim de comprar material e assim, construir a nave, sem deixar vestígios para que não desconfiassem o que ela fazia em segredo.

A Red Ribbon estivera observando e escaneando o céu, tentando descobrir um planeta que podia conter vida, quase similar a Terra e com animais não muito grandes, ao ponto de poderem enfrentar tranquilamente. Além disso, ao explodir os laboratórios, se concentrara em fazer questão de diminuir o efetivo da mesma, drasticamente, assim como destruir dados valiosos coletados secretamente sobre o espaço, fazendo-os perder anos de pesquisa.

Quando conseguissem chegar a este planeta, Goku já estaria adulto e poderia enfrenta-los.

Então, o coloca na nave, mas, não sem antes enviar outras cápsulas em um estojo, além de vesti-lo em uma roupa semelhante a que usava antes de ser capturado, colocando outras na nave, até maiores. Além disso, deixara gravado instruções para ele e criara um robô para orienta-lo no uso destas embora temesse que ele o destruísse. Mas, não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Somente dependeria dele e esperava que em um lugar desconhecido, sem nenhum ser humano junto dele, poderia se acalmar.

Havia projetado uma sala portátil para treinamento em alta gravidade, achando 300x absurdo, mas, observando que este conseguiu lidar com gravidade 10X maior, quando os cientistas o colocaram numa câmara, aumentando a gravidade gradativamente. Além disso, colocara junto a espécie de bastão que resgatou dos cofres da Red Ribbon, além do diário, protegido por uma capa para evitar molhar ou ser queimado, podendo resistir a altas temperaturas.

Havia programado o computador de bordo com um vasto conhecimento de artes marciais, em uma espécie de enciclopédia visual para ajudar a treina-lo, assim como colocou todo o treinamento que se lembrava que Gohan teve quando se encontraram uma última vez.

Então, ativa o painel de controle e saí da nave, programando a rota até este planeta, deixando-o sobre efeito da droga para dopa-lo a viagem inteira, evitando assim que quando acordasse, destruísse a nave, deixando uma espécie de inteligência artificial na mesma para como proceder e ajuda-lo. Ao pousar, ele seria colocado automaticamente para fora da nave.

Quando confirma que ele saiu da atmosfera da Terra, ela olha para cima, sorrindo tristemente, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus orbes, com as mãos pegando uma espécie de controle, com ela o colocando junto ao peito, pois precisava finalizar o seu plano para o bem dele.

Então, perdendo-se em recordações com Gohan quando jovens aperta o botão, fazendo o seu laboratório explodir com ela junto, assim como com os seus androides, para que quando o descobrissem, não pudessem rastrear o neto de Gohan e nem se apoderar de seus experimentos, assim como da nave alienígena.

Além disso, desejara ter uma morte em meio a uma explosão como punição, enquanto clamava perdão a Gohan, orando para que o perdoasse, embora não se julgasse digna após tudo o que fez, não só com Goku, embora tivesse com ele chegado ao fundo do poço, sendo o pior, assim como todas as armas que criou, cada uma mais efetiva e mortal que a outra.

IMAGEM:  . 


	3. Sangue saiya-jin despertado pelo ódio, i

Goku passa a viver no estranho planeta, tendo apenas como companhia o robô e a inteligência artificial da nave.

Um dia, estranhos aliens chegam, estes fugitivos de seu planeta natal, acabam encontrando com o jovem...

Nisso, ele descobre a estranha civilização que habitava aquele planeta...

OooOooOooOooO

Wakusei Daichi ( Planeta Daichi) - AGE 746

Após algum tempo, viajando a uma velocidade incrível, a nave faz os preparativos para a aterrissagem, entrando na atmosfera do planeta e pousando suavemente, em uma campina aberta.

Imediatamente, a inteligência artificial ativa o robô que leva o saiya-jin desacordado para fora da nave, retornando para dentro da mesma, enquanto pegava um estojo.

Após algum tempo, o jovem acorda, sentindo-se faminto.

Sente o cheiro de comida e ao olhar para o lado, há um enorme banquete e põe-se a devorar. Sua fome subjugando a sua necessidade de descobrir onde estava e quem preparou toda aquela refeição.

Já estava terminando, quando vê o robô trazendo mais algumas travessas, estas de doces, colocando no lado dele, enquanto retornava para a nave. Ele olha curioso, até que sacode a cabeça para os lados, pondo-se a comer e somente ao terminar a refeição, permitiu-se olhar em volta.

Por mais que a raiva e o ódio, assim como o desejo de destruição retornassem após se alimentar, não destruiria a criatura esquisita que o alimentara e não entendia o por quê.

Olha para trás e vê o objeto estranho a sua frente, nada mais sendo do que a nave que o trouxera.

Os cheiros e sons daquele lugar desconhecido o faziam querer lembrar-se de algo. Algo, que a sua mente não permitia por algum motivo. Estranhava, pois já sentira a sensação que aquele ambiente proporcionava, enquanto sentia-se acalmar um pouco. Mas, não se lembrava de quando e aonde.

Aproxima-se, cauteloso, pois temia ser algo que produziria dor nele e cada vez que pensava nisso, mais seu ódio crescia.

Nisso, o robô o cumprimenta com uma voz esquisita ao vê-lo entrar na nave:

– Prazer, Son Goku-sama. Sou a unidade MX- 0623. Estou aqui para servi-lo. - e se curva.

– Por quê? - ele estranha, pois após passar por tanto sofrimento, se tornara ressabiado.

– O senhor é meu mestre. Fui programado para obedece-lo e ajuda-lo. - fala humildemente.

O tom fazia Goku sentir-se bem de uma maneira que não compreendia, completamente.

– Prazer, Son Goku-sama. Sou a inteligência artificial NX - 3050. Irei auxilia-lo e orienta-lo em seu treinamento.

– Treinamento? - fala com um olhar interrogativo, enquanto observava em volta da nave, procurando de onde vinha a voz que tinha um tom feminino.

– Sim. Acredito que gostaria de ficar ainda mais forte, Goku-sama. Tão forte que ninguém mais o machucaria.

Então, se recorda dos meses de inferno, sentindo que seu ódio e ira não desapareceram, apenas se encontravam ligeiramente controlados, frente a ser alimentado e tratado com respeito e reverência.

Vê o robô se aproximando com um estojo de cápsulas. Goku as observa confuso.

Nisso, tanto o robô quanto a nave falam o que cada uma delas continha, assim como mostraram as roupas e a imensa geladeira, além do quarto com uma cama confortável.

Então ao olhar para o seu corpo vê o mesmo tipo de roupa da pilha e conforme observava as estranhas tiras largas em seu pulso, além da roupa aberta no peito, formada de duas peças, uma que era esta camiseta estranha e uma calça, além de botas estranhas, percebe que já usara um dia roupas semelhantes a estas, embora não se lembrasse quando e onde e se de fato, chegara a usar ou era apenas impressão.

Alguns dias depois estava relaxando na sombra de uma árvore estranha, enquanto esperava sua comida estar pronta, pois sua vida consistia em treinar, descansar um pouco e comer, com ele caçando e o robô preparando a comida.

Então, vê um objeto estranho e nisso, ouve a voz da nave alertando se tratar de uma nave espacial com vidas dentro dele.

Ressabiado, salta entre as árvores, pois já conhecia o terreno daquele planeta. Pelo menos o entorno.

A nave tinha uma forma ligeiramente achatada e era grande. Viu a porta sendo aberta e seres estranhos saindo com formas semelhantes à humana, com a cor de sua pele azulada, olhos com íris vermelha e uma roupa estranha que parecia uma armadura com uma espécie de capacete de onde saíam algo parecido com dois chifres, só que caídos.

Observa que eles usavam algo na mão e seu sangue gela, porque lembrava os objetos que os homens de branco apontavam para ele, assim como os outros com roupas de cores diferentes e nisso, sente a conhecida raiva e ódio começando a se apoderar dele, fazendo-o rosnar, enquanto se aproximava como uma fera, espreitando-os.

Então, estes parecem se afastar correndo para algum ponto a frente deles, falando um idioma desconhecido ao jovem, que após se aproximar, vê a porta aberta e acaba entrando, observando que a nave era bem estranha e completamente diferente da dele.

Remexe em tudo, até que vai a uma espécie de laboratório com vários líquidos e somente nesse instante, percebe que estava sedento.

Acaba vendo uma espécie de copo transparente com um líquido cristalino e o toma, pensando se tratar de água.

Porém, ao tomar de uma vez, era algo terrivelmente amargo e ele sente como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo dele, fazendo-o se lembrar das sessões de eletrochoque, assim como a ardência em todo o seu corpo, fazendo sua ira e ódio ressurgir com força, assim como o desejo de destruição, enquanto balançava seus braços e derrubava vários líquidos, acabando por apertar um botão estranho de uma espécie de controle que caiu sem querer quando sua mão se chocou contra uma mesa próxima dali.

Rolando de dor, não percebeu que se aproximava de uma espécie de circulo no chão, onde recebe mais uma carga violenta de um objeto estranho por alguns minutos, fazendo sua consciência esmaecer, enquanto a fera dentro de si surgia, urgindo com ira e ímpeto, passando a ver tudo vermelho, até que a máquina cessa por si só.

Ainda no chão do laboratório, arfando, sentindo seus músculos doloridos, percebe que os aliens retornavam, trazendo roupas de branco, sendo o suficiente para faze-lo se lembrar do inferno que passou, condicionando sua raiva e ira neles, que tentam acerta-lo com as armas estranhas, mas, os disparos destas apenas ricocheteiam em sua pele para horror deles, enquanto são atacados, sendo mortos através de socos e chutes que quebravam os seus braços, assim como rompiam órgãos e espatifavam os seus crânios.

Em seu desespero, acabam atirando a esmo sem mirar nele, causando com isso a explosão da nave.

A imensa explosão atira o jovem para longe que sobrevive, enquanto todos os outros são mortos nesta ou por ele, que após recobrar os sentidos e ver a destruição, assim como os aliens mortos, sente-se estranhamente bem e consideravelmente feliz, sem remorso, embora sentisse que a sua raiva e ira não haviam passado, mas, que pareciam ter se acalmado, um pouco.

Os olhava friamente, enquanto rasgava alguns membros, pois estava faminto, acendendo uma fogueira ali mesmo, assando os pedaços dos corpos e comendo, saboreando-os pois eram gostosos, apesar da cor da carne ser um tanto estranha ao seu ver.

Leva o resto para perto da sua nave, pois teria comida até a manhã seguinte.

Ele não sabia que aqueles aliens eram de uma cultura avançada em pesquisas cientificas que perdera força física por causa disso. Não sabia que eles haviam fugido de seu planeta natal ao descobrir uma droga que poderia despertar todo o potencial oculto de alguém e uma máquina, podendo esta ser usada em conjunto ou não, sendo preferível ambas para potencializar o efeito da droga através da descarga de energia em forma de choque, ativando em dobro a substância no organismo da pessoa.

Fugiram, pois quase foram mortos por sua descoberta e trouxeram toda a pesquisa junto e quando a nave explodiu tudo foi perdido, embora tivessem descoberto que se a pessoa não tivesse um potencial oculto ela morreria, assim como senão tivesse resistência e força para aguentar o processo.

Goku acabou sendo exposto a esta droga em conjunto com a máquina e sem saber, teve seus poderes ocultos liberados.

Porém, no dia seguinte, enquanto saltava entre as árvores, percebeu um ser estranho que andava sobre duas pernas. Tinha o corpo pequeno e olhos consideravelmente grandes, além de uma espécie de chifre, enquanto trajava uma roupa estranha, acompanhado de outros ainda menores.

Ressabiado e hostil, porém, de certa forma curioso, segue os estranhos seres, escondido na mata, sem fazer barulho, até que após algumas horas encontra várias construções em uma encosta, como se estivessem fixadas na imensa parede de pedra e ao olhar para baixo, via uma fogueira e diversos alimentos.

Falavam em um idioma estranho e pareciam segurar algo estranho na mão, que lembrava galhos, porém, que disparavam estranhos feixes, até que várias apontaram para o jovem, que apenas as sentia ricochetear em sua pele, enquanto descia irado, sua raiva e ódio subindo a níveis absurdos, sentindo um forte desejo de destruí-los, juntamente com o estranho prazer que sentira ontem, quando enfrentou os estranhos seres da nave esquisita.

Nisso, começa um massacre, golpeando mortalmente todos, enquanto sentia um certo prazer que passa a apreciar, apaziguando ao mesmo tempo sua raiva e ódio, adorando os sons de ossos e o cheiro de sangue que impregnava o local, passando a se divertir, enquanto caçava aquela raça que desesperada, tentava fugir, mas, sem sucesso.

Após vários dias de caçadas intermitentes, sendo estas de puro deleite e divertimento, este consegue dizimar toda aquela civilização, enquanto provava a carne de muitos assados em fogueiras que fizera, apreciando o sabor deles.

IMAGEM:  . 


	4. Chichi - Captura e Escravidão

Os Yahishiro-jins, assim como seus aliados, os Ryuushin-jins invadem a Terra e os parcos humanos sobreviventes são feitos escravos...

OooOooOooOooO

Wakusei Chikyuu ( Planeta Terra) - AGE 747

– Otou-san!

Uma pequena criança não tendo mais do que sete anos grita para o seu pai que encontra-se na linha de frente combatendo aliens que usavam uma armadura estranha e o que parecia um capacete, só que fechado, disparando armas estranhas presas aos punhos.

– Querida, fuja com nossa filha! - ele grita enquanto avançava para eles com um machado na mãos, após disparar um Kame-Hame-ha.

Nisso, a pequena que lutava para se desvencilhar da mãe, acaba sendo puxada pelo braço para correr longe dali e a última vez que olha para o seu pai, vê um alien sem capacete, rindo com escárnio para o seu genitor, dando um golpe fatal neste.

Seu corpo se choca com o da mãe, quanto viam que estavam cercadas e aquele que matou o seu pai, as olhava sorrindo malignamente. Nisso, a jovem olha para a mãe que assumira uma posição de lutador e que fala à filha, sem olha-la:

– Feche os olhos quando a mamãe pedir e fuja quando eu mandar para correr.

– Não! Não quero! - ela exclama entre lágrimas.

– É uma ordem. Viva, meu bem.

Nisso, ela vê a mãe avançando e escuta a ordem dela:

– Feche os olhos!

– Kaio-ken!

Então, muitos ficam cegos temporariamente com a luz, inclusive o que matara o marido nela e enquanto isso, para surpresa dos outros que estavam atrás e que haviam fechado os olhos momentaneamente, ela os derruba com golpes rápidos enquanto puxa a filha e a joga para longe do círculo, gritando:

– Abra os olhos e fuja! Agora!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a pequena corre, vendo que a sua mãe lutava contra eles.

Após horas, escondida, decide sair do seu esconderijo, porém, é capturada por dois soldados que a levam até o assassino de seu pai.

Havia tirado parte de sua armadura e podia ver que possuía uma pele verde com algumas manchas laranjas, tendo uma espécie de parte listrada da mesma cor nos ombros e em parte do tórax e do pescoço, com alguns espinhos acima da cabeça e orelhas pontudas. Calçava suas botas e luvas alvas que tinha visto anteriormente.

Ela o olha com ira e leva um soco no abdômen, enquanto se contorcia, segurando-o com as pequenas mãos enquanto este falava, rindo malignamente:

– Não vou mata-la... Quero manter alguns de sua raça como meus escravos. Mas, só preciso de você. Sua mãe já teve sua utilidade. Eu e os meus homens concordamos. Veja.

Nisso, afasta a cortina da tenda e a criança corre para a mãe que está ensanguentada e nua, com as pernas abertas, enquanto a pequena não entendia o que era aquele cheiro forte e aquele líquido viscoso estranho que saia do ventre, da boca dela e que estava em todo o seu corpo.

Chichi grita pela mãe, mas, a genitora não responde.

– Ela está morta, mas, confesso que durou bastante... E se quer saber, fui eu que dei o golpe final, os outros só a enfraqueceram.

Irada, se levanta e dá um chute na canela dele o surpreendendo e depois, dando um soco no abdômen deste que fica surpreso quando sentiu o ataque, pois ela saltara consideravelmente e o fez recuar bastante, quase tocando a parede da tenda. Os seus homens ficam surpresos com o poder de uma criança.

– Então é guerreira... Interessante. Os guerreiros são interessantes... Mas, terá que aprender que eu sou seu dono e a sua atitude é alvitante. Acho que é um bom momento para ensina-la. Para sua sorte não sou pedófilo.

Nisso, a golpeia na cabeça, fazendo-a cambalear, para em seguida ser erguida pelo pescoço, recebendo um golpe no abdômen, sendo lançada com violência no chão, um pouco longe dele, que pisoteia seu abdômen ferido, para depois finalizar com um golpe no rosto. A pequena desmaia frente à escuridão e dor que se apodera dela, enquanto olha pela última vez o corpo imóvel da sua mãe e a escuridão bem vinda que a abraça, enquanto lágrimas transbordam de seus orbes.

Quando ela desperta, está em uma espécie de cela e ao olhar em volta, vê uma janela circular que mostrava o céu e várias estrelas.

Então, sente algo frio em seu pescoço e ao levar a mão e apalpa-lo, sente que é algo metálico e conforme vai apalpando, o objeto passa a lembrar uma coleira. Ela tenta tirar, mas, não consegue, o que parecia ser um tipo de fecho não abria por mais que lutasse.

Nisso, a porta do estranho quarto é aberta e vê aquele que odiava entrando com um sorriso, falando, ao ver a face homicida para ele:

– Vejo que já acordou meu animal de estimação... Seu nome será Gomi (ごみ - lixo em japonês).

– O meu nome é Chichi! Desgraçado! Maldito! - e grita, irada, agarrando nas grades.

– É minha escrava e dou o nome que me convém... Além disso, pretendo ensina-la como se portar. Disciplina, agora.

Nisso, ela sente um choque intenso e violento oriundo da espécie de coleira, que a faz cair no chão se contorcendo, enquanto lágrimas de dor caíam de seus orbes ônix que se fecham, enquanto assume a posição fetal após cessar o choque violento.

Arfando com dificuldade, vê que a porta da cela é aberta e ele se aproxima lentamente, falando:

– Bem vinda à disciplina... Você irá aprender a me obedecer. Quando crescer e desejar ter uma vida mais fácil e sem castigo, é só se tornar minha escrava sexual. Se perguntar para qualquer uma das minhas escravas quando chegarmos, elas lhe dirão que sou consideravelmente generoso e que nunca mais sofreram castigos. Afinal, gosto delas com o corpo perfeito e sempre dispostas a me satisfazer.

– Nunca! Eu vou mata-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! - grita enquanto arfava.

– Gravar. Disciplina, agora.

Nisso, ela sente novamente a dor lacerante, enquanto se contorce até que após um minuto, este cessa, de repente, embora ainda sentisse seus músculos gritarem de dor, sentindo um intenso cansaço se apoderar dela, fazendo-a cair na inconsciência, chorando de raiva por não conseguir vingar os seus pais.

Quando Chichi desperta encontra-se em outra cela, em uma espécie de porão, pois consegue ver uma escada ao longe e o local que era imenso, não possuindo janelas. Olha para os lados e vê que a sua cela é um pouco pequena, tendo outros consideravelmente maiores, lembrando uma prisão, pelo que vira na tevê uma vez, por acaso.

Ouve então sons estranhos, que não compreendia para sua tenra idade do que seria e passa a procurar a origem destes, encontrando em uma cela não longe dali.

O assassino de seus pais com uma mulher, de quatro e ele se movimentando contra ela, só via lateralmente e não entendia por que a cintura dele se movimentava para frente, violentamente e voltando para trás, enquanto a mulher gritava cada vez que avançava. Sentia o leve odor que a fazia lembra-la da mãe morta.

Estranha quando ele se levanta e observa que a mulher estava viva e sem sangue pelo corpo como a sua mãe.

Enquanto tentava compreender o que acontecia, o vê sair da cela, que a olha percebendo o olhar confuso desta, enquanto caminha nu até ficar de frente a esta que observa que era diferente abaixo da cintura. O yahishiro-jin ri enquanto percebe o quanto era inocente.

– Sou um homem, por isso sou diferente e isto - fala pegando em seu membro, amolecido - fica duro quando quero meter nas mulheres, como você viu. No caso, em todos os seus buracos. Sua mãe provou bastante dele, assim como os dos outros homens. - e ri malignamente.

Ao se recordar da mãe, ela gruda nas barras, com as mãos cerradas o xingando e ele fala, tranquilamente:

– Gravar. Disciplina.

Ela não entende e quando vê o sorriso de escárnio dele, grita que quer mata-lo.

Ao fazer isso, sente o conhecido choque que a faz se contorcer no chão em agonia, até que cessa, enquanto tentava respirar, caída, com os músculos fatigados.

Mas, havia notado que ele não falou nada. O objeto a puniu por conta própria. Vendo-a confusa, ri com escárnio:

– A coleira eletrônica gravou o que você disse antes e irá te punir automaticamente quando você pronunciar as palavras que estão gravadas. Ela gravou você me ameaçando e os seus xingamentos.

Nisso, ele se vira para sair e olhando-o com raiva, o vê sair do porão.

Nisso, aparece algumas servas. Duas vão até a cela da outra que vira e a ajudavam a se levantar, já que parecia andar com dificuldade, enquanto uma jovem se aproxima, tendo cabelos alvos e olhos azuis como o céu, que a fita com grande carinho e pena.

Suas roupas eram estranhas e lembravam vagamente de um país em seu planeta, além de ter um penteado elaborado. Aos seus pés, uma criatura que lembrava uma pequena raposa, só que de cor azul que a observava curiosa, assim como outra, com duas caudas e dois orbes vermelhos com uma íris esticada como dos felinos, sendo igualmente pequena como a raposa.

Observa que ao contrário das outras, não usava coleira e as demais escravas não pareciam vê-la, além de trajar roupas requintadas, mesmo um tanto estranhas, enquanto passava uma aura aristocrática.

Por algum motivo, sentia que era diferente e vendo a face confusa da criança, afaga sua cabeça maternalmente e fala:

– Enfim encontrei minha provavél afilhada... Nós veremos em breve.

Nisso, quando Chichi pisca os olhos, esta sumiu como em um passe de mágica, sem deixar vestígio, porém, vendo uma espécie de esfera azulada pequena no chão e ouvindo a voz da estranha mulher reverbando em sua mente.

"Pegue a esfera e guarde. Há uma pedra solta no fundo da sua cela ao lado da cama, na parede. Esconda, pois hoje a noite você irá me visitar."

Mesmo que não a conhecesse, sentia que podia confiar.

Além do mais, algo a impelia para fazer o que fora dito e então, recolhe rapidamente o objeto e após apalpar o chão da sua cela, encontra a pedra presa falsamente, próxima de um dos pés da cama e junto a parede. Ao movê-la, vê um compartimento, escondendo a esfera ali.

Então, se ergue, enquanto sentia a fraqueza abatê-la, enquanto sentia seu estômago doer, pois parecia que não comia há dias.

Vê outra mulher com o mesmo dispositivo que ela no pescoço, só que com a aparência diferente dela, percebendo se tratar de outra alien que se aproxima e deposita em uma abertura da cela uma espécie de cumbuca só que bem funda, com algo que lembrava uma sopa, sem talher.

Faminta, põe-se a comer virando na boca, sentindo que a dor do seu estômago começara a diminuir. Não se importara com o sabor, que em uma situação normal em sua antiga vida, teria recusado por ter um gosto intragável.

Depois de satisfeita, a mesma serva recolhe a bandeja e entrega, rispidamente, uma espécie de vaso com um gargalo alto. Nisso, a chikyuu-jin observa que tinha algo nele.

– É água, beba. Só é permitido um vaso de água para cada escravo por dia. Se for uma escrava sexual, tem direito a água ilimitada. Como não é o seu caso, use com moderação. Amanhã aprenderá os serviços domésticos.

Nisso, se retira sem dar chance da criança falar, enquanto as outras a ignoravam.

Então, escora as costas na parede e desce até o chão, enquanto inclina a cabeça e chora copiosamente, dobrando os joelhos e o abraçando, enquanto afunda sua cabeça, murmurando:

– Otou-san... Okaa-san...

É deixada sozinha com a sua dor.

IMAGEM:  . 


	5. Descobertas

Em meio a sua tristeza, Chichi descobrirá através da pequena esfera...

OooOooOooOooO

A noite cai no planeta Ryuushiro e Chichi estava em sua cela, se acalmando após chorar em silêncio, pois os demais escravos se irritaram com o choro e bateram nela para que se calasse. Naquele momento secava os seus olhos com as mãos.

Então, quando todas estavam dormindo com exceção de algumas que subiram para satisfazer o dono delas, a criança observa um brilho pequeno que escapava pelas pedras soltas onde guardara o item. Olhando para os lados, observara que todas as outras estavam dormindo, sentindo o ki delas no nível do sono.

Cuidadosamente, encostada na parede e desejando ocultar o leve brilho com sua cama rústica, retira o item, observando-o fascinada, até que o brilho cessa e nisso, vê tudo a sua volta ficando escuro como um breu, até que sente o chão sumir aos seus pés e antes que gritasse, sente seus joelhos tocarem em algo macio.

Ao abrir os olhos, observa que a névoa dissipava-se, revelando ser um belíssimo campo, cujo odor das flores exóticas e diferentes impregnava o ar, assim como via diferentes animais correndo e parecendo brincar. Tal ambiente lhe trazia uma sensação de paz, assim como quando ouviu os cantos das belas aves, sentindo que a sua dor e tristeza pareciam sumir.

Então, todos os animais param ao vê-la, que sente medo, incialmente, para depois vê-los se curvarem levemente, enquanto a olhavam com reverência para depois desviarem o olhar para uma espécie de portal que surgira na frente dela, contendo um arco dourado com detalhes prateados e dizeres que não compreendia, enquanto que o mesmo dava passagem para uma névoa argentina que surgia dentro dele, percebendo que os animais não temiam, apenas o observavam em um misto de alegria e reverência, tornando a olha-la, sentindo que os olhos deles em relação a ela demonstravam bondade e compaixão, por mais estranho que parecesse.

Inicialmente, sentiu medo frente ao objeto grande e estranho, mas, algo dentro dela a impulsionava a entrar nel que faz, deparando-se com uma nova névoa, que quando dissipa revela uma espécie de casa pequena de um cômodo só com uma telha curvada para baixo de cor vermelha em contraste com o alvo da construção, lembrando-a de uma construção na Terra.

Nisso, surge dos céus algo brilhante que desce em frente à chikyuu-jin, sendo grande e que estranhamente não lhe dava medo, até que o brilho prateado reluzente dissipa, revelando uma espécie de dragão prateado com escamas protuberantes douradas no tórax e chifres dourados que fala com a voz gentil, olhando-a carinhosamente com seus orbes verdes:

– É a escolhida para ser afilhada de dragões? Uma Ryuusou?

– Afilhada? - inclina a cabeça e não entende.

– Mostre-me o símbolo do item que carrega em seu pescoço.

– A coleira? - se encolhe receosa.

– Não. O emblema que carrega preso em seu pescoço. Somente assim poderei guia-la ao local correto para a provação.

Nisso, ao apalpar o seu pescoço sente fora a coleira, um colar e uma espécie de medalhão, retirando-o, enquanto estranhava pois não usava o item até um momento atrás. Ou usava e não sentiu? Mesmo confusa, o passou sem examinar mais detalhadamente o mesmo.

A dragoa o pega delicadamente, analisando e falando, surpresa, olhando do medalhão para a jovem e vice-versa como se quisesse de fato confirmar:

– Esse monshou (emblema) é de Hakushiro-hime-sama (Princesa do castelo alvo). Segunda na linha de sucessão do trono.

– Trono? Sucessão? Hime? Vocês tem uma realeza? - fica tanto surpresa quando entusiasmada, pois, se fosse de fato aquela que apareceu para ela, aparentava ser bem gentil e bondosa, assim como não parecia arrogante.

– Nós temos um reino e este lugar é a entrada para os Campos Sagrados. Aonde você foi levada é a Terra Sagrada de Shiro. Ela é a primeira entrada para o nosso mundo.

– O mundo de vocês?

– Sim. Ele fica em uma espécie de dimensão a parte e somente os eleitos podem adentrar em nossos domínios, tal como você, embora ainda dependa de passar no teste.

– Teste? Dimensão?

– Bem, não desejo fazer a hime-sama esperar demais. Todas as suas perguntas, após passar no teste serão respondidas. Venha.

Nisso, flutua até próximo dela, encostando seu corpo no chão para que a criança subisse em suas costas o que prontamente faz.

– O costume de subir nas costas de um dragão e este ascender para os céus é a indicação da elevação de seu status de simples mortal para Eleita, sendo o primeiro passo. O título de afilhada virá depois, caso seja aprovada.

Nisso, a pequena sobe e vê que a dragoa ergue-se para os céus enquanto se segurava firmemente em seus chifres, olhando para baixo, que mesmo com medo, não deixava de achar linda a terra logo abaixo delas que era verdejante com magníficas cachoeiras, podendo-se ver seres estranhos de forma bípede que usavam roupas, enquanto meditavam, sendo ligeiramente diferentes ao observa-los mais atentamente e quanto olhavam para elas, o olhar chegava a ser misterioso.

Percebendo a pequena olhando curiosamente, explica:

– São povos em aprimoramento. Permitimos que alguma raça que tem ciência de nossa existência escolha os candidatos para receber nossa instrução, ensinando-os sabedoria e conhecimento. Porém, precisa ser merecedor e, portanto realizamos testes e somente os que são aprovados sendo possuidores de um coração nobre, gentil, justo e corajoso, além de ter compaixão, podem estudar sobre a nossa tutela. Ás vezes, pegamos uma espécie dominante em um planeta e ao percebemos que possuem ao menos uma leve intuição de bem e que procuram domar seus instintos destrutivos, trazemos os melhores e damos meios, assim como conhecimento para que se aprimorem, elevando seu povo a um nível culto, sem deixar de ter uma relação intrínseca com a natureza. Um dos povos que mais nos orgulhamos são os namekusei-jins. Inclusive, em casos que percebemos seemr dignos, a raça como um todo recebe habilidades especiais. Os namekusei-jins receberam nada menos do que três. Teve uma outra que no final se revelou uma completa decepção e então retiramos o único dom que havíamos dado a eles.

– Nossa... Qual foi?

– Já faz tempo e o nome da raça se perdeu no tempo. Acredite, depois da desilusão, odiamos até citar seu nome e isso contribuiu para o esquecimento. Mas, quando tiver acesso aos nossos livros, descobrirá por si só.

Claro que a dragoa sabia e decidira não revela que o povo que os decepcionou e suscitou revolta neles foram os ryuushiro-jins uma vez que haviam sido eleitos para receberem treinamento e conhecimento, tal como os namekusei-jins, sendo que ambos estudaram juntos.

Para desânimo e ira de todos os dragões, eles que tinham tudo para serem como o namekusei-jins, se desviaram com o tempo do caminho do bem, da paz, da benevolência e da justiça para se tornarem um povo cruel que escraviza outras raças e destroem civilizações apenas por lucro e poder, fazendo os dragões os renegarem por causa disso, tendo tal mudança fatídica começado com o advento da tecnologia que os fascinou completamente.

Tudo isso os levou a renegarem esse povo, enquanto que os afilhados de dragões, os Ryuusou´s desapareceram dentre eles perante toda a crueldade que o resto de seu povo adquiriu e com o tempo tornando-se meramente uma lenda, pelo menos por algum tempo, até que a lenda destes guerreiros poderosos e lendários foi completamente esquecida nos tempos modernos.

Sabia que não era de bom tom, no momento, revelar a uma criança que sofreu tanto nas mãos dessa raça que eles já haviam pisado em solo tão nobre.

IMAGEM:  . 


	6. Hakushiro hime

Chichi enfim conhece aquela que deseja tê-la como afilhada...

Porém, para isso se faz necessário que ela...

**Capítulo 6 - Hakushiro hime**

Nisso, após alguns minutos com Chichi observando tudo, maravilhada, percebe que ultrapassam as nuvens, surpreendendo-se ao vê-las por cima para depois ser aberto uma espécie de portal cuja dragoa o transpassa percebendo que agora estavam em outro lugar, igualmente majestoso com ilhas flutuantes e cachoeiras que desciam até o chão oriundos dessas ilhas, enquanto que a água parecia reluzir.

Ao olhar para os lados, viu vários tipos de dragões de corpos diferentes voando, alguns com asas, outros não, enquanto via espécies de pessoas no chão com roupas requintadas, andando e sorrindo, enquanto alguns riam e outros, pareciam tocar instrumentos ou lendo, tudo transmitindo serenidade e paz, assim como podendo perceber por algum motivo, o quanto eles exalavam sabedoria.

Nisso, desce em direção a um luxuoso e belíssimo castelo, imponente, parando em frente a um imenso e requintado portão duplo dourado que é aberto, enquanto a jovem descia e a dragoa falava, sorrindo com um olhar gentil, após acarinha-la na cabeça:

– Boa sorte, pequena criança humana. Lembre-se. Siga o seu coração e não deixe a dúvida ou o ódio a abaterem. A raiva é compreensível até um certo limite sendo que acima disso, torna-se intolerável, além de que nunca será uma justificativa para quaisquer consequências dos atos que se tomem por causa dele. Lembre-se das minhas palavras. Alguém irá recebe-la, agora, minha função era somente levar a candidata até o castelo dos dragões.

Chichi abraça o focinho da dragoa, que a afaga uma última vez, antes de ascender para os céus, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens.

Ao olhar para a frente, observa que um jovem com um olhar gentil e belas roupas que encontrava-se parado nos portões para depois andar até ela, falando, jovialmente, enquanto se curvava levemente:

– Irashai-massen (Bem-vinda), Eleita. Meu nome é Hyari-san. Serei seu guia, agora. A levarei até Hakushiro-hime-sama. Venha.

Estende a mão sem o sorriso abandonar o seu rosto, com Chichi confiando nele, pois, desde que chegou naquela dimensão, sentia-se amparada e protegida, de uma forma estranha, enquanto se esquecia de sua situação atual na outra.

Com isso, sorrindo, pega em sua mão e permite ser guiada pelo imenso e magnífico jardim, se dirigindo então a entrada esplendorosa, adentrando na sala imensa e sendo levada até os corredores requintados, procurando olhar tudo a sua volta, maravilhada em uma perda de palavras, até que este abre um outro portão requintado, vendo que estavam em frente a um jardim belo e particular com uma vista magnifica.

– Hã... Hyari-sama?

Ele se volta para a pequena humana sem deixar de sorrir, perguntando gentilmente, vendo-a brincar com os seus dedos, consideravelmente nervosa.

– Sim?

– Poderia ficar aqui para sempre, mesmo que não passe nesse tal teste? - pergunta em súplica, juntando as mãos.

O dragão dá um suspiro triste e fala, olhando-a com pena e falando pesarosamente:

– Não pode ficar nessa dimensão. Seu corpo pertence a outra.

– Mas... vi raças diferentes enquanto voava com a dragoa anterior e não eram dragões.

– Sim. Porém, eles vieram para aprimoração mental, pois ainda são considerados um tanto primitivos. O que não é o seu caso. Nosso mundo funciona com regras e estas são absolutas.

– E seu eu passar? - pergunta com esperança nos olhos - Serei afilhada e portanto...

– Não poderá ficar, porque corre o risco de tornar um dragão por completo...

– Seria legal.

– Mas, você não é uma dragoa. Você nasceu humana. Se transformar por completo em um, a fará ficar ensandecida e selvagem, precisando ficar em uma cela confinada, enquanto é morta lentamente através da absorção de todo o seu poder, não sendo um processo muito bonito. Acredite.

Nisso, a pequena fica cabisbaixa, sendo observada com pena pelo dragão, até que após alguns minutos, seca algumas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto, por saber que teria que voltar ao inferno.

Começa a se acalmar, gradativamente, erguendo o olhar cujos orbes ainda estavam úmidos, perguntando:

– E Hakushiro-hime-sama? - a chikyuu-jin pergunta, curiosa.

– Ali. - nisso, aponta o dedo para os céus, com a pequena boquiaberta com o que vê.

Dentre as nuvens, vê uma dragoa alva saindo delas, como se pertencesse a mesma, para depois voar pelos céus com graça e elegância, até que os avista e desce, pousando suavemente em frente a eles.

Tinha a cor prateada e peluda com o em seu ventre coberto de placas de cinza escuro. Tinha dois chifres dourados, além de ser peluda. Seu focinho era pequeno, fino e delicado, assim como suas patas. Seus orbes azuis e serenos como o céu observavam a pequena chikyuu-jin.

Nisso, vê uma espécie de raposinha azul surgindo de dentro do castelo, assim como a espécie de gato de duas caudas, que julgava estranha, que vinha andando com graça e elegância, até que ambos ficam ao lado da dragoa.

– Vocês são iguais a... - Chichi fala olhando deles para a dragoa e mais atentamente para os olhos, para depois arregala-los, surpresa.

– Sim. Nós vimos quando estava no porão daquele verme desgraçado... Sou Hakushiro, princesa do Reino dos Dragões e segunda na linha de sucessão ao trono. A raposinha azul é Daigoro, meu assistente pessoal e esta nekomata - aponta para a gata de duas caudas - É minha outra assistente. Seu nome é Kirara.

– Nossa... - a criança fica maravilhada.

– Bem, vamos entrar pequena. - nisso, o corpo brilha intensamente, até que assume a forma semelhante a humana.

Com isso, todos adentram, enquanto ela dispensava Hyari que se curva mais uma vez, se retirando dali.

Após andarem por alguns minutos com a criança olhando maravilhada tudo a sua volta, pergunta:

– Hakushiro-hime-sama?

Nisso, olha para trás, sorrindo, perguntando gentilmente:

– Sim?

– A primeira dragoa que vi quando cheguei e que me trouxe até o castelo, disse que farei uma espécie de teste. É verdade?

– Sim. Por mais que a deseje como minha afilhada, sou obrigada a testa-la. Nós consideramos que para ser uma Ryuusou (garras do dragão), se faz necessário demonstrar que possuí as qualidades que buscamos para ser digna de se tornar uma.

– Quais são? - a chikyuu-jin pergunta curiosamente.

– Segredo... Não posso revelar. Lamento.

Então, a criança arregala os olhos ao se lembrar de algo que passou despercebido, passando a ficar com medo, o que é sentido pela princesa que a olha com pena.

– Faz muito tempo que saí da cela... Ele irá... - e começa a ficar agoniada, até que sente uma mão gentil em sua cabeça.

– Se acalme... um dia nesse mundo é o equivalente a um minuto de onde você veio. Por isso, fique tranquila.

A chikyuu-jin fica surpresa e depois, suspira de alívio, tornando a andar com a princesa, até que param em frente a uma imponente porta dupla com uma escrita incompreensível e com a cabeça de um dragão como maçaneta, sendo aberta apenas com a princesa passando as mãos espalmadas na frente dos focinhos, fazendo os olhos de rubi brilharem para depois ver as portas duplas se abrindo.

Então, ao adentrarem, observa que há um espelho imenso com uma moldura dourada e quando se aproximam, se assusta pois não via o reflexo nem dela e dos outros, observando ao virar para trás que Kirara e Daigoro não ousaram entrar, permanecendo no lado de fora.

– Não se assuste. Aqui é a entrada do teste. Pergunto, agora. Deseja realiza-lo? Senão quiser, será enviada de volta de onde veio com a memória apagada.

– Quero tentar... Estou nervosa, mas, mesmo assim, queria ser uma Ryuusou, uma guerreira poderosa. Quem sabe assim, poderei vingar a morte dos meus pais. Preciso desse poder.

Observa que a dragoa fica levemente triste, embora tivesse sido por apenas uma fração de segundos, voltando a ter um olhar gentil.

– Feche os olhos. - ela pede e a pequena atende.

Nisso, sente que o chão lhe falta, mas, ao abrir os olhos, somente vê a névoa e nada mais, enquanto olhava para baixo, parecendo ver a terra e se preocupando com a velocidade com que caía, para depois ser tomada por uma espécie de torpor, fazendo-a dormir, enquanto o corpo desta desce lentamente até o chão com a jovem ainda dormindo, enquanto era observada por um vulto escondido atrás de uma árvore exuberante.


	7. Início do teste

A jovem chikyuu-jin desperta com suas memórias modificadas para a realização do teste...

Será que ela conseguirá passar?

E Hakushiro? Qual provação preparou para Chichi?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Chichi desperta e olha em volta, enquanto sua mente parecia em branco, para depois vim uma enxurrada de lembranças.

A jovem se lembra de estar na vila com a sua família, quando surgiu um monstro. Seus pais eram guerreiros e o enfrentaram. Lembra-se deles serem assassinados com este gargalhando malignamente, enquanto os torturava, esmagando seus ossos até a morte em suas mãos imensas com estes gritando em dor e ela chorando, enquanto que ferido severamente, o irmão dela a tirava dali, correndo, enquanto eram perseguidos pelos servos do monstro com ele falando para "não desistir de viver" e correr para longe para se salvar" e que "ela devia viver por ele e por seus pais", olhando para trás e vendo que um deles, que lembrava um imenso lagarto verde com presas pontiagudas e corpo humanoide, manejando uma espécie de espada, avança contra ele.

Seu irmão consegue rebater e brandindo a espada, gera um vento que corta várias árvores, enquanto continuava fugindo, sendo a sua prioridade a segurança de sua imouto com esta se lembrando dele coloca-la no chão para começar a correr na direção dos perseguidores para atrair a atenção deles para longe dela, que se recusa, enquanto ele falava para pegar a espada, pois esta podia defende-la, ajudando-a a sobreviver.

Então, o vê olhando seriamente, enquanto o segurava fortemente pelos braços e nisso, sente um golpe forte na nuca.

Agora, acordara sozinha e certa que seu irmão já estava morto e nisso, chora copiosamente, até que o som atrás de uma árvore lhe chama a atenção e tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, pega a espada de seu irmão, pondo-se em guarda, até que surge uma espécie de filhote de lobo, de cor castanho escuro, com o peito e barriga de cor castanha alaranjada e olhos azuis esverdeados que identifica como pertencente a uma das várias tribos de lobos que viviam em harmonia com as vilas de humanos, baixando a espada, enquanto este se atira sobre ela, desesperado.

– Por favor, me ajude! Por favor!

Então, larga a espada e pega o pequeno lobo no colo, perguntando, ainda com os olhos lacrimosos:

– Sua tribo foi atacada por um monstro enorme em forma de lagarto?

Ele a olha com confusão e acena com a cabeça.

– A sua vila também, humana?

Ela consente com a cabeça, enquanto senta e chora, fazendo o filhote ficar no colo dela, encostando a sua cabeça em seu tórax, com a voz pesarosa:

– Desculpe, não percebi que você estava tão triste e este Kouga pedindo ajuda...

Ela olha para o filhote e se recordar dos seus pais sempre ajudando aqueles que necessitavam. Por mais que chorasse, nada mudaria e não podia ficar sentada. Vinha de um clã de guerreiros e, portanto, sabia manejar a espada sagrada e com ela, se vingaria do assassinato de seus pais, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, sendo tal decisão reforçada pela gargalhada insana que o monstro deu quando os esmagou até a morte, fazendo-os gritar em agonia até morrerem e cujos lacaios assassinaram seu irmão.

O pequeno corpo dela passa a ser movido pela vingança, dando-lhe um novo motivo para viver e diminuindo a sua tristeza, gradativamente.

Porém, decidira ajudar aquele filhote, seguindo o exemplo de sua família e então pergunta:

– Tudo bem. Você quer que eu o ajude como?

– Atrás daquela montanha - ele aponta com a patinha - Há uma vila secreta da minha raça. Acredito que meus irmãos tenham ido para lá, quando acabamos separados pela perseguição dos servos daquele monstro. Pelo menos, espero. - suas orelhas se abaixaram - Mas, tenho medo. Estava apavorado e quando a vi deitada e reconheci como sendo uma aldeã de uma das vilas que temos como amigos, pensei que, talvez...

– Que poderia fazer companhia enquanto o levava até essa vila?

– Isso.

– Eu prometo que irei ajuda-lo. Se me negasse, não poderia encarar a minha família. Enquanto isso esperarei ter a minha chance de me vingar.

– Vai se vingar? - arqueia o cenho inclinando a cabeça.

– Ele me tomou tudo o que era importante e torturou os meus pais até a morte. Nunca irei perdoa-lo! - exclama com raiva nos olhos ao vira-los na direção de sua vila, onde via uma fumaça densa, indicando que fora queimada.

– Mas, vingança não trará a sua família de volta, além disso, você corre o risco de morrer... Ele é muito forte.

– Eu sei que ele é forte e que a vingança não trará a minha família de volta - fala com lágrimas de raiva e não mais de tristeza - Porém, irei me vingar por eles que foram mortos com requintes de crueldade, assim como pela dor que me causou ao tira-los de mim.

– Eu não conseguiria. Sim, sentiria raiva e muito, ao ponto de desejar. Mas, não vejo me vingando, por mais que deseje em um primeiro momento. Além de que, se for forte demais, estaria desperdiçando a vida, a mesma que a minha família deu para mim e isso não iria fazê-los felizes. Com certeza, desejariam que eu me salvasse e buscasse ser feliz de alguma maneira.

– Você não viu o que eu vi! Não passou pelo que passei! É muito fácil falar isso.

Ela se levanta, abruptamente, irritada, fazendo o filhote rolar para fora e cair no chão, enquanto via a jovem olha-lo com raiva e com as mãos na cintura, encarando-o, fazendo-o encolher a sua cauda e abaixar as suas orelhas.

Ele senta na grama e continua falando, chateado, fazendo círculos no chão com a patinha:

– É que meus pais sempre me falaram dois ditados: "Quando for se vingar, cave duas covas. Uma pra você e outra para quem deseja se vingar", além de que "a vingança é como uma floresta profunda, sendo muito fácil se perder nela". Quem deseja vingança, pode chegar ao ponto de esquecer o que é humanidade, podendo ser tomada tão intensamente pelo ódio, que pode acabar perdendo a si mesma, ao ponto de não fazer distinção entre amigos e inimigos. O ódio é muito forte e pode cegar as pessoas que se deixam serem tomadas por ele. Pelo menos, é o que a minha família diz e sempre acreditei nisso.

– Senão se calar e parar de falar besteiras, não o levarei! Guarde para si a sua opinião! Não me interessa! Em minha opinião, tudo isso é besteira!

Ele abaixa a cabeça e chora levemente, até secar seus olhos com o dorso das patinhas, falando, cabisbaixo:

– Eu não irei falar mais nisso... Só peço para me levar até a vila, por favor.

– Dei a minha palavra e irei cumpri-la. Vamos. - nisso, pega a espada e um pedaço de cipó que encontrou próximo dali, amarrando a arma nas suas costas.

– Sim. - e abanando a cauda põe-se a segui-la.

Após se afastarem, Hakushiro-hime aparece, flutuando, olhando ambos se afastarem e outra dragoa com forma humana surge ao lado desta, ambas sentadas em pleno ar.

– É aquela que deseja tornar sua afilhada?

– Sim, haha-uê.

– Não acredito que ela conseguirá passar. Ainda mais com todo esse ódio em seu coração, ditando a sua vingança... O guia não conseguiu fazê-la mudar de ideia.

– Ainda é muito cedo... Além disso, o escolhido tem direito a completar o teste. Acredito que no final, ela saberá qual é a coisa certa a fazer quando chegar o momento da provação.

– É muito fácil manipular as memórias desses seres. Ela se esqueceu completamente de seu verdadeiro passado. Meus parabéns! - nisso, acarinha o ombro da filha que sorri.

– Eu acredito que a Chichi-chan conseguirá fazer a coisa certa. Não acredito que seu coração esteja tão preenchido pelo ódio que não possa surgir uma luz de esperança.

– Você sempre foi otimista. E quanto à provação?

– Não irá demorar para surgir. Ainda é cedo demais.

– Compreendo a raiva dela. Ela sofreu e muito. É compreensível, mas o excesso, ao ponto de desejar a vingança acima de tudo, enquanto é tomada por um intenso ódio, não é desejável um Ryuusou tê-la e portanto, não será digna de se tornar um.

– Acredito que quando chegar o momento tomará a decisão correta. Meu coração diz isso.

– Apesar do método da aplicação do teste, assim como a sua provação, ser feito a sua maneira, espero que não faça o mesmo erro que sua anee-uê fez ao não saber julgar corretamente e cujo resultado não foi nada bom.

– Esta Hakushiro não cometerá tal erro, haha-uê. Além disso, acredite. Se não passar, é muito mais piedoso mata-la sem ela sentir dor.

– Então... a provação destinada será...? - a genitora fica estarrecida.

– Acho melhor que seja assim. Será rápido e indolor, caso não passe nele. Estou dando um teste de vida e morte, honorável genitora. No caso dela, se faz necessário.

A genitora a olha atentamente, vendo que o olhar de sua filha possuía uma mescla de tristeza e decisão, percebendo que de algum modo, o coração desta acabou se ligando a jovem e que isso a levou a realizar um teste que não era executado há milênios, com o intuito de que senão pudesse salvar o coração daquela criança das trevas do ódio, salvaria ao menos a sua alma da dor e desespero, sendo a coisa mais piedosa a se fazer em relação à criança humana.

– Entendo... Faça como quiser filha, siga o seu coração.

– Sim, haha-uê. Estou preparada para o resultado do teste, seja qual for. Mas, apesar disso, espero que ela consiga passar para que possa salva-la das trevas que a consomem, curando-a.


	8. Amizade Vs Vingança

Chichi e o pequeno lobo se tornam amigos e conforme viajavam juntos, se divertiam e riam com a jovem esquecendo a sua vingança, até que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eles passam a caminhar por uma floresta densa com Chichi inicialmente com raiva para depois começar a relaxar, principalmente com o pequeno filhote de lobo saltitando, para depois se enfiar atrás de arbustos, brincado de um misto de esconde-esconde e pega-pega, acabando por descontrair a menina que fica contagiada pela felicidade dele.

Quando o sol estava a pino, eles se encontravam em um riacho onde Kouga pescara com a boca um peixe considerável, enquanto que a terráquea, improvisara com um galho e uma pedra que usara para afiar a ponta, espetando assim um peixe que passava próximo as suas pernas, conseguindo pescar algo após alguns minutos, embora tivesse ganhado um banho ao cair de bunda no riacho ao escorregar em uma pedra lisa no fundo.

O pequeno lobo gargalhava gostosamente, até que ela o puxa da borda, fazendo-o cair na água com este exibindo uma carranca, para depois, exibir um sorriso travesso nas mandíbulas, passando a usar as patinhas para esguichar água nela, que contra-ataca, jogando água, com ambos começando uma guerra de água enquanto riam, pelo menos até o estômago de ambos roncarem, fazendo-os sair da água.

Ela oferecera para assar o peixe dele e curioso, aceitara, pois sempre comera cru.

Usando duas pedras, após reunir alguns galhos secos, acende o fogo para em seguida espetar os peixes em galhos, espetando a ponta na terra, enquanto Kouga farejava o ar com água na boca, abanando a cauda de felicidade com os seus olhinhos brilhando ao notar que a garota tirara o peixe do fogo, analisando-o e depois, colocando-os em cima de uma folha larga, avisando que estava quente e que deveriam esperar um pouco.

Após alguns minutos, comem os peixes e Chichi encosta as costas em um tronco de árvore, após apagar a fogueira, suspirando relaxada, enquanto que o filhote deitara no meio de suas pernas com esta acariciando o pelo dele que passa a dormir, enquanto que a garota olhava para o céu com sua espada ao seu lado e a sua mão apoiada em cima da empunhadura.

Passam-se dois dias, com ambos virando grandes amigos e com a humana se divertindo, esquecendo nesse interim seu desejo de vingança, até que após apagar a fogueira que fizeram para assar os coelhos que caçaram, quer dizer, o filhote, já que era mais rápido do que a garota em uma corrida, apareceu um outro humano, um jovem, extremamente ferido que caiu perto deles, aparentando ter a mesma idade da menina. Trajava roupas simples, enquanto que os seus cabelos eram espetados e alvos.

Rapidamente, o lobinho pegou várias folhas e cipós para improvisar ataduras sobre orientação de sua amiga, enquanto que ela colhia algumas ervas para fazer uma pasta medicinal usando duas ou mais pedras para esfregar e amassar, pois seus pais haviam-na ensinado, uma vez que como guerreiros, se machucavam e precisavam tratar a si mesmos, dependendo de onde estavam e ensinaram isso a ela.

A chikyuu-jin pega outras ervas, pondo-se a moê-las, mistura com água em uma espécie de lasca de madeira, usando um pedaço de pano de sua roupa para criar uma espécie de infusão, derrubando na boca do jovem para baixar a febre.

Ao amanhecer, desperta aos sons das folhas que cobriam o garoto se remexendo e este sentando-se, assustado, até que ela apoia suas mãos nos ombros, acalmando-o, que suspira aliviado ao vê-los.

– Qual o seu nome?

– Hiachi. E vocês? - pergunta olhando dela para o lobo.

– Sou Chichi e este é Kouga.

– Que bom que consegui encontrar um humano vivo.

Ele fala após se alimentar com algumas frutas, no pequeno café da manhã, enquanto que Kouga se deliciava com um rato que capturou com os demais evitando olhar enquanto comia o roedor, um pouco longe dali.

Chichi arqueia o cenho e pergunta surpresa, tendo um tom de voz um tanto receoso:

– Como assim "encontrar um humano vivo"? - ela sente seu coração se restringir.

O jovem suspira deprimido, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, com este fitando o chão:

– Todos os vilarejos ao Norte e Leste foram dizimados pelo monstro e me juntei a outros sobreviventes de outras vilas, mais feridos do que eu e que não sobreviveram, porém, conseguido falar que o monstro estava se movendo para o Sul, isso há alguns dias. Temo que as vilas já estejam destruídas, somente restando as do Oeste.

Kouga ergue a cabeça e olha preocupado para sua amiga, cujo semblante tornara a ficar raivoso, enquanto via a jovem apertar o punho da espada em suas mãos, cerrando os dentes e olhando na direção ao Oeste.

Hiachi vê a espada nas mãos da jovem e pede para olhar, ficando surpreso, olhando do cabo da lâmina que tinha um monshou (emblema) para a jovem, perguntando:

– É sobrevivente do clã Ryuusou? Os notórios guerreiros da Vila do Norte?

– Sim - Chichi fica corada para depois sentir-se triste.

– Pensava que todo o clã tinha sido destruído pelo monstro quando tentaram detê-lo.

– Nem todos... Mas, o resto do meu clã, assim como a minha família...

Nisso chora e é acalentada pelo jovem que a abraça, confortando-a, falando pesaroso:

– Sei como se sente. Também estou triste, além de ter o desejo de vingar-me pela perda da minha família... Eu sei como abater aquele bastardo.

Ela se afasta, olhando-o surpresa e depois, sorrindo, segurando-o nos ombros, perguntando, quase o sacudindo:

– Como assim? Sabe mesmo?

– Ai! Calma, Chichi-san. Está me machucando.

– Desculpe. Me esqueci que herdei a força sobre-humana do meu clã... É que tinha perdido as esperanças de conseguir me vingar, pois nem os meus pais conseguiram abater aquele monstro.

– Bem, meu clã também era notório na região, só que no Sul e acredito que tenha ouvido falar, de uma família especializada na caça e abate não só de animais como de bestas e inclusive monstros. Perdi as minhas armas e estou atualmente incapaz de lutar, embora consiga produzir alguma coisa decente usando itens da floresta.

– Seria o clã Yamigami? - ela fica surpresa.

– Sim. Graças a algumas habilidades exclusivas do meu clã, nós conseguimos encontrar um ponto fraco nele, que aparece no exato momento que ele ataca alguém. Porém, é muito difícil de acertar, além de ser necessário uma ação em conjunto. Fico feliz de encontra-la, podemos vingar nossos familiares juntos. O que acha? Com o meu olhar de caçador e destreza com pontaria, aliada a sua força e a habilidade com a espada conseguiremos abatê-lo!

– Claro! Agora vejo uma luz de esperança! Que bom que o encontrei!

– Hã... Chichi-san... E quanto a me levar até a minha tribo? Estamos próximo dela. Apenas mais um dia de viagem em direção ao poente.

Pergunta receoso, pois vira que adquiriu o mesmo olhar de quando a conheceu e não mais da amiga que fez nesses dias, enquanto virava o rosto para o humano que a fez voltar ao que era antes, rosnando e mostrando suas presas brancas e afiadas, fazendo Hiachi cerrar os olhos em desagrado, preparado para reagir a qualquer ataque do lobo, ao pegar um pequeno punhal que ainda jazia em sua cintura.

– Kouga! Pare agora mesmo! Ele é um importante aliado para a minha vingança!

Ela ralha com o filhote que se encolhe, baixando as orelhas e evitando olhar para a garota, pois não queria ver o olhar de ira desta por desejar guardar em seu coração o olhar de felicidade e amizade.

– Disse que vou cumprir a minha promessa! Senão, não honraria o nome da minha família. Mas, não prometi quando e qual era a prioridade. Primeiro, irei vingar-me e depois, o levo a sua tribo.

– E se você morrer? Ficarei sozinho. Não sou forte, ainda. Tenho medo. Não quero ver o monstro novamente.

– Azar o seu - o jovem caçador fala, erguendo-se e ficando ao lado da garota - Nossa prioridade é fazer o monstro pagar pelo que fez.

– Mas, a vingança... - ele começa a falar para ser cortado pela sua amiga, irritada:

– Não comece com aquela baboseira! Já disse, que para mim é algo ridículo!

– Que baboseira? - o jovem pergunta curioso, arqueando o cenho e depois gargalhando gostosamente quando ela conta as ideias do filhote sobre vingança. - Nunca ouvi tanta besteira na minha vida como agora. Sua família é bem retardada mesmo, hein?

O pequeno continua cabisbaixo e põe-se a chorar, secando as lágrimas com as suas patinhas, se desesperando ao ver que sua amiga, apesar de não rir, não fazia nada para que o outro parasse de dar risada, até que parou de rir ao se cansar, secando em seguida as lágrimas de seus olhos, após não aguentar mais rir.

– Eu disse para parar de falar besteiras. Mereceu as risadas. - Chichi fala cortante e nisso, parte junto do jovem para o sentido contrário da tribo do pequeno lobo, parando e olhando para o filhote, cabisbaixo e ainda chorando - Você vai com a gente ou ficará aí?

– Eu já estou indo. - nisso, põe-se a segui-los.

O trio segue a jornada morro acima, até que próximo do entardecer ouvem o rugido do monstro e o filhote se encolhe atrás da terráquea, tremendo e tentando tapar suas orelhas com as patinhas, após deitar no chão, aterrorizado.

– Estamos pertos... Pelo som, acredito que mais meia hora, chegaremos. Ainda temos tempo- nisso olha para o sol que ainda estava alto no céu.

– Ótimo - nisso, sorrindo, ansiosa para se vingar, o segue e o filhote atrás dela, tremendo, andando com extrema relutância.

Então, do alto de um morro, eles vêem o monstro, golpeando várias cabanas, fazendo as pessoas fugirem, enquanto matava aquelas que não conseguiram fugir a tempo.

– Desgraçado... - Chichi fala, quase rosnando, sentindo sua ira subir, até que sente que este coloca sua mão no ombro dela, olhando com raiva para o monstro.

– Temos que se cautelosos. Precisamos de um plano. Inicialmente, uma isca, que corra e fique na posição certa para expor o ponto fraco para nós.

– Isca? - arqueia o cenho.

Nisso, o jovem olha para o filhote que se encolhe, apavorado, ao perceber a intenção do garoto que sorri malignamente.

– O Kouga? - ela olha para o lobo - Acha que ele conseguirá?

– Sim. Ele tem quatro patas e isso dará uma boa vantagem.

– Verdade. Kouga, você irá atrai-lo. Senão, o deixarei apenas perto da sua tribo. Nunca prometi leva-lo até lá e posso tranquilamente deixa-lo no meio do caminho.

– Mas, Chichi-san... Tenho medo. - ele clama com os orbes úmidos, implorando para que a humana não o obrigasse.

– Faça isso, Lobo! Ou por acaso não quer ir até a sua tribo? Seja últil ao menos uma vez na sua vida! - Chichi fala com raiva, fazendo-o se encolher e engolir em seco, resignado.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou. Para onde devo correr?

Pergunta desanimado, olhando dela para o garoto, sentindo que seu coração se quebrou ao ver que ela não tinha qualquer consideração por ele, percebendo então que a sua amiga, de fato, desapareceu no instante que eles, infelizmente, encontraram o jovem ainda com vida.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	9. Consequência

Chichi enfim compreende todo o poder e extensão do ódio, assim como da vingança...

Porém, pagará um preço amargo...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Está vendo aquela árvore estranha lobo? - o garoto aponta para uma árvore de frente para eles e o filhote consente - Corra até ela em linha reta após chamar a atenção dele.

– Como irei chamar a atenção do monstro? - olha de onde estava para a árvore, receoso, pois era uma distância que não estava acostumado.

– Lata, rosna, sei lá. Faça algo! - exclama - Agora, vá!

– Chichi-san... - olha suplicante para a jovem, que olhando seriamente, apontando para a árvore.

– Tá. - consente cabisbaixo com as orelhas caídas.

Nisso, desce correndo e de propósito, derruba alguns baldes de madeira, fazendo cair uma estrutura que lembrava uma espécie de estante chamando a atenção do monstro, que se vira e passa a perseguir o filhote.

Porém, o lobo enroscara sua pata em uma linha fina que cortara a sua pele, quando lutou para se libertar, ganindo de dor e mancando.

– Lobo idiota! Espero que pelo menos sirva para correr um pouco mais. - nisso, estende um arco que fez com madeira e tendão da perna de um cervo que abateram algumas horas atrás.

Nesse momento, Chichi viu o filhote cair com o rosto em agonia e chorando em um misto de dor e medo.

Frente a isso, algo parece despertar dentro dela com as recordações de ambos brincando e se divertindo para depois se lembrar do seu tratamento para com ele, após a chegada do outro jovem, que como era humano como ela, se sentiu automaticamente, "amiga", pois eram da mesma raça, ao contrário do lobo.

Ao pensar nisso, percebe que Kouga estava certo o tempo todo, ao se recobrar das palavras dele, olhando para o absoluto terror que exibia ao olhar para o monstro lagarto que avançava contra ele, ferozmente: "É que meus pais sempre me falaram dois ditados: Quando for se vingar, cave duas covas. Uma pra você e outra para quem deseja se vingar", além de que "a vingança é como uma floresta profunda, sendo muito fácil se perder nela". Quem deseja vingança, pode chegar ao ponto de esquecer o que é humanidade, podendo ser tomada tão intensamente pelo ódio, que pode acabar perdendo a si mesmo, ao ponto de não fazer distinção entre amigos e inimigos. O ódio é muito forte e pode cegar as pessoas que se deixam serem tomadas por ele. Pelo menos, é o que a minha família diz e sempre acreditei nisso."

Ela arregala os olhos ao ver no que se tornou. Agora, não era diferente do monstro e que o que ele disse, que fora dito pelos pais dele, era a mais pura verdade. Frente ao seu desejo de vingança e ódio, acabou se esquecendo de sua humanidade e perdeu a si mesma, não distinguindo amigos de inimigos ao usar um filhote, apavorado, que era seu amigo, apenas por um sentimento mesquinho, agindo assim como um ser desprezível.

Como se o tempo estivesse em câmera lenta, ignorou o que o jovem gritava que era para se mover e atacar, além de mandar que ignorasse o lobo, pois quando a criatura se abaixasse para abocanha-lo, conseguiriam derrota-lo.

Ignorando, chorando e se sentindo menos do que um verme, corre desesperada até o seu amigo, enquanto pegava a sua espada, confiante na barreira da mesma, ao conseguir tirá-lo a tempo das mandíbulas, porém, com um canino do monstro roçando na anca do filhote arrancando um ganido de dor deste, enquanto que a espécie de lagarto era rejeitado pela barreira, fazendo-o tombar para trás, enquanto que a terráquea, se desesperava, ao sentir o sangue dele caindo e manchando a terra abaixo deles.

Sem pensar mais em vingança, murmura perdão repetidas vezes, enquanto se afastava dali, correndo, para poder tratar dele, enquanto que os gritos do jovem morriam ao longe.

Após meia hora, ao olhar para trás, suspira aliviada ao ver que o monstro não os seguira, enquanto deitava o filhote na sombra de uma árvore com o sol se pondo no horizonte, pegando um pouco das ervas que guardara em uma trouxa de folhas, aplicando no ferimento e pegando mais folhas, enquanto improvisava uma atadura, para depois pressionar o local, tentando estancar em vão o sangue que saia copiosamente, encharcando a terra com as lágrimas dela misturando-se ao líquido rubro.

Nisso, o filhote abre os olhos, fracamente, para agonia dela ao vê-lo fraco, mal conseguindo sustentar as pálpebras, mas, falando em um fio de voz, quase inaudível, olhando a sua amiga.

– Desculpe... eu falhei...

– Não! Eu que peço desculpas! Não, peço o seu perdão! Tudo acabou saindo como você disse! Perdi-me e passei a agir igual ao monstro! Não, pior que ele, pois você era meu amigo e o joguei contra a criatura apenas pelo meu desejo egoísta e orgulho. Orgulho, para vingar a minha família e mostrar assim o poder do meu clã, enquanto deixei que o meu ódio fluísse e ditasse meus atos. Se o tivesse levado a sua tribo, como prometi, estaria bem e a salvo. - e nisso, chora copiosamente, sabendo que estava tão fraco, que não sobreviveria muito tempo, fazendo o seu coração se encolher ainda mais, enquanto amaldiçoava a si mesma.

Ela abre os orbes úmidos ao sentir a língua dele, lambendo-a, como se a quisesse confortar, enquanto via que as pequenas mandíbulas pareciam formar um sorriso, fraco, além das lágrimas dele de alívio e felicidade.

– Minha amiga voltou... Estou tão feliz. - e nisso, abana fracamente a cauda, enquanto a respiração dele se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

– Me perdoe! Por favor! Não morra! Por favor! - continuava chorando, abraçando-o, vendo que o pequeno tórax inflava cada vez mais demoradamente.

– Tudo bem... Eu imagino a dor que você sentiu ao ter seus entes querido arrancados tão brutalmente. Mas, no final, conseguiu se salvar. Fico feliz em ver que está viva. Fico feliz em ver a minha amiga de volta. Me diverti muito com você nesses dias. Sempre irei considerar você como minha amiga querida. Sempre.

– Kouga! Não! Por favor! - ela implora, pegando o filhote e abraçando contra o seu peito, sentindo que o coraçãozinho deste, estava começando a parar.

– Não se culpe. Por favor. Prometa que irá viver a sua vida. Prometa, que irá viver por sua família e por mim... Não chore, por favor. Não aguento vê-la assim. - nisso, lambe o rosto dela, que via o brilho nos olhos dele desaparecer, gradativamente, enquanto a olhava com bondade.

– Eu prometo! Mas, por favor, viva! Por favor, amigo!

– Toda a vida chega ao fim em algum momento e não estou com medo. Prometa-me que não irá se culpar? Por favor?

– Sim. Prometo... Eu prometo... Eu irei leva-lo até a sua tribo. Até a sua família. Não me importo se eles me matarem.

– Não irão fazer isso... Todos seguem a mesma ideia que contei a você...

Nisso, ela o olha, vendo que os olhos estavam fechando-se, enquanto o sorriso e olhar bondoso, não o abandonara uma única vez.

– Prometo que o levarei a sua tribo... Vamos, meu amigo.

Nisso, levando-o no colo, põe-se a caminhar em direção a tribo dele, enquanto o via sorrir e murmurar em seu último sopro de vida.

– Obrigado... adeus, amiga.

Nisso, sente que a vida o abandonara, enquanto chorava, sentindo uma dor imensa em seu coração com as lembranças dos momentos divertidos que passou com ele, que vinham a sua mente, até se lembrar de seus atos, se sentindo menos do que um verme, fazendo-a chorar ainda mais e abraçar o pequeno corpo em seus braços, até que se lembra da promessa que fez.

Seca as suas lágrimas e com a espada nas suas costas, jura a si mesma que usaria sua força e poder para defender os inocentes, assim como que viveria pelos seus familiares e por Kouga. A vingança, não a importava mais.

Tivera que aprender, amargamente, na prática e pagar um alto preço para compreender as consequências da vingança e do poder do ódio que nubrou a sua mente e distorceu seu julgamento, pois não fazia ideia de sua influência, enquanto guardara na sua mente as palavras dele como um mantra e a perda da sua jovem vida como um lembrete de que o ódio tornava a pessoa pior do que o seu agressor e que este apenas levava a mais dor e o sofrimento, com nada de bom vindo dele.

Então, na manhã seguinte, avista uma tribo e vê alguns lobos que pararam e passaram a olhar para ela, muitos ainda em cima de formações rochosas, pois eram sentinelas, olhando-a do alto.

Chichi olha para o pequeno ser em seus braços, sentindo o corpo deste gelado, ao falar com um sorriso trêmulo e fraco a ele.

– Chegamos, meu amigo.

Nisso, os lobos correm até eles, uma família na frente, que para em frente a jovem com o maior deles, olhando lacrimoso para o pequeno e murmurando, desconsoladamente:

– Meu filho... O quê? - não consegue pronunciar a frase.

– Cadê o meu bebê? Cadê o meu Kouga-chan? - a mãe, menor que o seu companheiro, desespera-se ao encostar seu focinho e confirmar que de fato estava morto. - Kouga-chan, não!

– Otouto! - a irmã deste soluça, enquanto o pai a consola.

Nisso, ela entrega Kouga ao pai, que o pega delicadamente, levando-o até dentro da toca deles, grande o suficiente para que a jovem entrasse, embora tivesse que se curvar um pouco com os outros lobos se aglomerando em torno dela, para olhar o filhote sem vida, tendo em cima de seu corpo os focinhos dos pais e irmã apoiados, enquanto choravam.

Naquele momento, sentia mais do que nunca o peso das palavras que lhe foram confiadas por seu amigo e o preço que tivera que pagar por sua surdez, além de que, por causa de sua estupidez, havia condenado uma família a infelicidade, enquanto que não parava de chorar.

Nisso, o pai ergue o focinho e agradece:

– Obrigado por trazer o meu filho. Mesmo que esteja morto, poderemos dá-lhe um funeral decente conforme os nossos rituais.

– Não me agradeça... Eu o matei. Não mereço quaisquer agradecimentos.

Nisso, os lobos olham para ela, estarrecidos e a família a olha atentamente, até que o lobo pergunta, ao ver que todos os demais da tribo mostravam suas presas a jovem, que parecia indiferente a animosidade:

– Como assim matou o meu filho? De fato, sinto o cheiro de sangue nele em você, mas, acredito que por tê-lo trazido no colo.

Nisso, ela conta todo o ocorrido, sem deixar de chorar, em um fio de voz, tudo e inclusive os seus atos, enquanto que os lobos ficavam estarrecidos e a família a olhava atentamente, sem mostrar quaisquer sentimentos, até que ela para de contar e oferece a sua vida para aplacar a dor deles.

Porém, vê, surpresa, que o pai balança a cabeça para os lados, assim como a mãe e irmão de Kouga, estanhando o ato deles.

– Vocês nos consideram meras feras... Mas, em certos quesitos, acredito que sejamos superiores a vocês, humanos.

Ela nada fala, pois, nesse aspecto, sim, eram superiores a sua raça, pois vira que os demais a olhavam agora indiferentemente e não mostravam mais as suas presas afiadas.

– Conheço o meu filhote. Vi, que ele ostenta, ainda, um sorriso em seu focinho e a sua face está tranquila. Quero que me conte o que ele pediu em seus momentos finais, humana.

Ela contou, ainda cabisbaixa, se sentindo indigna de olhar para eles depois de toda a dor e sofrimento que seus atos movidos pela vingança e ódio, causaram a eles.

– Entendo... - nisso, dá um sorriso fraco em direção ao filho - Mesmo no final, se preocupou com você. Ele sempre foi assim. Bondoso e gentil demais, mas, que seguia a nossa filosofia em relação a vingança com afinco. - nisso, se vira para os demais, muitos encarando o chão, envergonhados, principalmente aqueles que rosnaram e mostraram os seus caninos, anteriormente - Entenderam? Devemos seguir o exemplo do meu filho. Ele morreu pela nossa filosofia e vocês estavam prestes a matar esse filhote de humano, enquanto que meu filho não a culpou uma única vez.

– Como sabe que não menti? - pergunta fracamente, ainda considerando-se indigna de olha-lo.

– Seus olhos demonstraram a verdade, assim como o pesar e a dor em sua alma. Não é preciso dizer que apenas aceitaremos que você fique para o funeral e se despeça dele, antes de a levarmos a uma vila de humanos próxima daqui. Cada espécie com a sua. Cumpra o que prometeu para o meu querido filho. Se deseja, de fato, a redenção de seus atos, cumpra a sua promessa. Viva por sua família e por ele, assim como viveremos pela dele.

Após uma hora, ela vê o corpo de seu amigo sendo queimado em meio a alguns ossos dispostos ritualisticamente em cima de uma única pedra, imensa, no alto de uma montanha.

Então, os familiares e ela sopram as cinzas para o ar para serem levados pelo vento, para depois, Chichi ser guiada por um lobo amigo da família por trilhas em meio as montanhas, sem este fala-lhe nada, até que vê uma vila de humanos ao longe.

Então, observa que ficam envoltos em uma névoa estranha, para depois sentir que lhe faltava o chão, vendo após iso que tudo ficava escuro, até que fecha os olhos perante a intensa luz que surge do nada, ofuscando- a, para depois começar a surgir flashs difusos que se tornavam cada vez mais nítidos, enquanto que as suas verdadeiras memórias voltavam, mas, não apagando as que adquiriu, assim como de seu amigo, Kouga, até que se vê em frente a Hakushiro.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	10. Goku e Raditz

Chichi é aceita como uma aprendiz de Ryuusou...

Nisso, distante dali, Goku continuava sozinho no planeta, tendo a companhia do pequeno robô e da nave, matando alienígenas que caíam no planeta, até que em uma das naves que chegam no planeta, ele vê...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Sabia que no final você iria fazer o certo, embora tenha sido um pouco tarde.

– Então, Kouga e os outros, assim como aquelas memórias... - fala embasbacada.

– Isso mesmo. Criei memórias falsas e selei temporariamente as suas verdadeiras, além de criar aquele mundo para que fosse testada. Kouga, era o guia e Hiachi o anti-guia. Se você perceber, com exceção no final, você não teve contato com nenhum outro ser fora esses dois. A matilha foi por último, pois já havia sido testada. A interação com poucos seres permitem uma avaliação melhor e mais correta, com menos variáveis. Assim como criei memórias felizes com sua família do teste para recriar seus sentimentos pela sua mãe e pai assassinados.

– Guia e anti-guia?

– Isso. Guia, é aquele que tenta direcionar para o caminho correto. O anti-guia faz o oposto. Como você possuía o desejo de vingança em si, o teste foi baseado nisso, além de ensina-la, pois apenas mostrei as consequências da vingança que é nutrida e alimentada pelo ódio. O ódio é muito poderoso como você testemunhou e inclusive, vivenciou, sabendo agora as consequências de deixar tal ódio crescer e ditar a sua vida.

– Sim - fala tristemente - Kouga-chan morreu por causa dele.

– Pelo menos, você conseguiu se livrar dele e agora esta Hakudoshi pergunta. Deseja tanto assim se vingar, tornando-se uma obsessão cega movida pelo ódio? A raiva é compreensível até um certo ponto, afinal, lhe foi tirado seus entes queridos.

– Sim. Aprendi amargamente as consequências do ódio e raiva.

A dragoa olha atentamente a jovem e sorri, pois via a sinceridade nos orbes ônix. A morte de Kouga a marcou e muito, ajudando a abrandar o seu coração, fazendo-a não permitir mais que o ódio a controlasse e de fato, o coração dela parecia ser mais leve.

– Venha, filha. Está na hora de começarmos o seu treinamento para que no futuro, possa se tornar de fato uma Ryuusou. Agora, é apenas uma aprendiz. - nisso, estende a mão para a jovem, sorrindo bondosamente, enquanto que Chichi sorri e segura na dela, com ambas saindo da sala de testes.

Wakusei Daichi ( Planeta Daichi) - AGE 748

Goku tinha onze anos e terminava o treinamento em um campo próximo a nave com um dispositivo que elevava a gravidade em um raio de 30 metros.

A nave vinha também com uma enciclopédia visual narrada de artes marciais e treinamento com o pequeno recriando os golpes e o que aprendia, assim como usando pesos fornecidos por um compartimento de cápsulas. Ele não sabia que a mesma cientista que criou tudo isso para ele, se lembrara do treinamento de seu amado com Muten Roshi, pois descrevera como fora e ela tentou fazer o máximo possível para simula-lo na medida do possível.

Estava treinando com a gravidade aumentada em 80X comparada a da Terra, enquanto não parecia mais sentir o peso dos equipamentos que usava, sendo que equivalia a 60 kilos.

Sua vida consistia em treinar, caçar e voltar aos treinos após descansar, enquanto o robô preparava a sua refeição, enquanto que matava, esporadicamente, alienígenas que acabaram caindo no planeta por defeito em suas naves.

Assim se passa mais oito anos, sozinho no planeta.

Goku estava com dezenove anos e nada mudara em sua rotina nesses anos.

Ele agora estava treinando com a gravidade aumentada em 300X comparada a da Terra, o máximo da máquina, enquanto não sentia o peso dos equipamentos que usava, sendo que equivalia a 100 kilos.

Nisso, olha para o céu e vê uma nave circular entrando na atmosfera.

Ressabiado e totalmente hostil com outras formas de vida, sendo agravado graças a solidão, além de amargas experiências, caminha até a sua nave e faz o robô entrar enquanto a transforma em uma cápsula, pois havia pousado outras naves perdidas nesses anos e uma vez, quase que a nave e seu robô foram destruídos.

Claro, que matou todos, enquanto sentia sua raiva e ódio permanecerem iguais a antes.

Por isso, quando algo estranho acontecia, a transformava em cápsula e a escondia em uma fresta na raiz de uma árvore próxima dali.

Então, caminha cuidadosamente até o local da queda da nave, ocultando o seu ki, pois aprendera através da nave, tendo já assistido toda a enciclopédia sobre artes marciais e técnicas dos terráqueos, sentindo-se estranho conforme assistia, como se já tivesse presenciado isso, embora não se lembrasse aonde.

Nisso, mais naves circulares chegam e ele vê que pousam próximas desta, todas abrindo uma cratera no chão, observando que ao todo, sete seres saíam da cratera, algumas com formas mais humanoides que outras, trajando uma espécie de armadura e algo no rosto, enquanto que uma era praticamente um humano com algo envolvido em sua cintura, que não conseguia distinguir o que era.

Então, trajando apenas uma espécie de tanga de pele, parte para cima dos primeiros seis que são surpreendidos e totalmente abatidos sem qualquer reação, fazendo o sétimo olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados, murmurando em um misto de surpresa e descrença:

– Kakarotto?!

Porém, um forte soco derruba o homem que caí com intrépido no chão, acabando por fazer sua cauda sair da cintura, enquanto arfava.

Goku se preparava para mais um golpe, quando fica paralisado ao ver a cauda, observando que é igual a sua e o outro saiya-jin aproveita para dar um soco com toda s sua força nele, em seu tórax, sentindo que batia em uma parede de aço, com este não sentindo nada para horror dele:

– Você é Kakarotto? Mas, foi enviado para um planeta longe daqui... O que faz aqui? - pergunta erguendo-se com dificuldade - Como conseguiu esse poder?

Goku desce e pergunta, ainda ressabiado e em posição defensiva, se segurando para não matar o homem a sua frente como sempre fazia com quem pisava naquele planeta, pois, somente o deixara vivo por causa da cauda que ele exibia, sendo igual a dele:

– Quem é você? Por que tem a mesma cauda que a minha?

– Você não se lembra da sua missão? O que você é? - nisso, se arrasta, sentando-se ainda com dificuldade.

– Que missão? Como assim o que eu sou?

Mesmo confuso, ainda está em posição defensiva, observando os movimentos do outro como um caçador analisando a presa, ainda decidindo se iria mata-lo ou não, se segurando para não dar mais um golpe no estranho e erradicar a sua existência, pois, queria ver mais sangue.

A alegria que sentiu ao matar os outros, havia se extinguido e queria ainda mais. Destroçar o ser a sua frente lhe traria grande felicidade e sentia isso, tornando-se difícil se controlar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	11. Suas origens e a insanidade sádica

Goku descobre suas origens, assim como o seu nome saiya-jin e o destino de sua raça frente a Freeza...

Enquanto isso, a insanidade sádica de seu irmão mais novo, preocupa Raditz e muito. Pois, um ser como ele, poderia se tornar um perigo para a sua própria raça

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Me chamo Raditz e sou seu irmão mais velho. Nosso pai se chamava Bardock e você é uma cópia dele. Somos saiya-jins, uma raça orgulhosa de guerreiros natos cuja genética é somente voltada para isso. Quando sobrevivemos após ficarmos entre a vida e a morte nossos poderes aumentam, assim como aprendemos facilmente técnicas de batalhas, além de podermos nos transformar ao olhar para a lua, multiplicando assim o nosso poder. Quanto mais forte o oponente, mais forte ficamos. Sua missão era destruir um planeta azul não muito distante daqui. Não entendo o que faz nesse planeta.

– Saiya-jin? Missão? - ainda estava ressabiado, mas, relaxa um pouco.

– E a civilização dessa planeta?

Raditz sente que se recupera, parcamente, mas, olhando para ele, percebera que era selvagem e muito poderoso, acreditando que era mais forte que o princípe deles, o que não duvidava, o surpreendendo, pois se lembrara que fora classificado como terceira classe. Portanto, não poderia ter todo esse poder que com certeza superava o da elite e acreditava que ultrapassava até o do princípe Vegeta, que estava acima da Elite.

– Eu os exterminei há muito tempo.

– Fico feliz que tenha exterminado uma civilização... Porém, errou o planeta. Pelo menos, se divertiu?

Pergunta com um sorriso cruel, sendo correspondido por este, que reveu a sua decisão de mata-lo, pois parecia que de fato era igual a ele, pois fora o primeiro a sorrir como ele ao falar de extermínio, sentindo o mesmo prazer de abater e encharcar a terra de sangue.

– Eles fugiam e eu os caçava... Mas, foi divertido ver as tentativas débeis de se esconder...

– Com nosso olfato e audição, é muito fácil acha-los... - nisso, gargalha gostosamente, somente parando para tossir, se lembrando que ainda sentia os golpes do seu irmão. - Uma pena que esse planeta não tenha lua, né, otouto?

Nisso, Kakarotto relaxa e o aceita como de fato sendo um igual, pois soubera pela nave da sua forma Oozaru e ele confirmava isso, além de ter a cauda, embora considerasse pelo ki de Raditz, ao senti- lo, que era muito fraco, senão, patético, se comparado ao poder dele.

– Agora, fale para seu onii-san. Como conseguiu ser tão poderoso? Confesso que esse golpe me surpreendeu.

Ele dá de ombros e fala:

– Treinei muito.

O que era em parte verdade, embora não sentisse desejo de falar como, pois, se era como ele, não resistiria em destruir o robô e a nave, confessando que com os anos de convivência, assim como com a nave, sentia que devia protegê-los.

Afinal, o robô era um excelente cozinheiro e o servira bem por anos, assim como a nave que o instruíra.

Ademais, por algum motivo, sentia que devia ocultar dele as técnicas que aprendeu. Até porque era fraco e não ia se dar ao trabalho de ensinar técnicas boas a alguém tão patético. Seria um desperdício. Além disso, adorava ter algo que este não sabia. Além disso, iria querer explicações e ele não queria comprometer aqueles que protegia. A nave e o robô.

– Bem, que seja!

Nisso pensa em Freeza. Ele não poderia saber da existência de seu irmão, pois o príncipe confirmara a sua suspeita que Bejiita não foi destruído por um meteoro. Ao ver o poder dele e se lembrar da lenda do super saiya-jin, acreditava que Kakarotto teria mais chances de se tornar um, do que o príncipe.

Então, fala:

– Nosso planeta natal, assim como a maioria esmagadora de nossa raça, foi caçada por Freeza e seus homens, mesmo nós o servindo fielmente ao destruir civilizações, para que este vendesse a outros alienígenas, através de um acordo entre nós e mesmo assim, Freeza destruiu o planeta Bejiita. Dos saiya-jins remanescentes, só sobramos você, eu e mais dois. O nosso príncipe, Vegeta e seu Kaulek, Nappa. Nosso pai, Bardock, foi morto, assim como nossa mãe.

– O quê?! - ele fica surpreso - Foi esse tal de Freeza?

– Ele é um monstro. E segundo os boatos que ouvimos, foi que a raça dele é capaz de se transformar, não só uma vez, como nós que nos transformamos em Oozarus e sim, várias. Mas, são só boatos.

– E por que destruiu a nossa raça? Nós não trabalhávamos para ele?

– Simples. Ele temia que surgisse um super saiya-jin entre nós. Por isso, resolveu exterminar nossa raça. Por puro medo que esse legendário guerreiro surgisse entre nós, pois, nosso poder pode ser aumentado infinitamente, não tendo limite.

– Super saiya-jin?

– Segundo a lenda, a cada mil anos aparecerá um super saiya-jin capaz de superar todos os limites. Esse guerreiro poderoso irá ultrapassar todos os níveis de poder de nossa raça.

– Não é a toa... Então, por medo, quase nos exterminou?

– Sim. - nisso, olha atentamente para seu irmão - Ele não sabe de sua existência e é melhor que você permaneça escondido. Enquanto isso comunicarei ao príncipe.

Então, arregala os olhos quando se lembra dos scouters e do fato que Freeza podia ouvi-los, gemendo de raiva e frustação por ter se esquecido de algo tão básico e nisso, leva a mão ao seu lado do rosto, vendo que seu aparelho estava rachado devido ao impacto dele com o chão e ao voar em direção aos outros, seguido por um jovem saiya-jin confuso, ele observava que foram danificados e suspira aliviado.

– O que houve? - arqueia o cenho.

– O aparelho que usamos no olho, em um lado do rosto é chamado de scouter. Ele permite que conversemos entre nós, além de medir o nível de poder de nossos adversários, assim como outros dados sobre qualquer planeta que consta em seus bancos de dados. Porém, o sinal é captado pelos computadores de Freeza e ele pode inclusive ouvir as nossas conversas. Fiquei tão surpreso em vê-lo nesse planeta, assim como pelo seu poder, que acabei me esquecendo. Agora, mesmo sentindo dor, estou grato por você ter nos atacado. O seu ataque acabou destruindo os scouters.

– Entendo... Então, quando poderei ver os outros de minha raça?

Raditz pousa no chão e suspira, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, desejando perguntar a Vegeta o que iriam fazer.

– Por enquanto, ainda não, otouto. Devo consultar Vegeta, o nosso príncipe. E até aí, você precisa ficar escondido. Freeza não pode saber de sua existência. - nisso, olha em volta - Esse planeta não é muito chamativo, não tendo muitos atrativos. Planetas assim, não são vendidos rapidamente e provavelmente, ficará por algum tempo, "arquivado", digamos assim. Há planetas, que inicialmente são considerados bons para serem vendidos. Mas, esse, analisando de perto, não terá um bom valor e, portanto, não valerá a pena ser vendido tão rapidamente. Venderão outros melhores e este, será um dos que ficará por último e conhecendo o ritmo de vendas e leilões, demorará vários meses. Isso dará tempo para encontrar Vegeta, após parar em um posto de Freeza, pois, poderão desconfiar do porque eu procurar o príncipe em vez de pedir um novo scouter e comunicar a tomada do planeta.

Kakarotto fica emburrado e sua cauda se contorce na cintura, onde repousava enrolada.

Desde que descobrira que era seu irmão o ser a sua frente e que este usava a cauda enrolada na cintura, ele decidiu enrolar a sua, embora achasse um tanto desconfortável, mas, considerava que todos da sua raça a usavam assim, além de ser questão de hábito.

– Então, precisarei ficar aqui, escondido?

– Sim... Lamento otouto. Mas, testemunhei seu poder e acredito que se juntarmos nossos poderes, juntamente com Vegeta-ouji e Nappa, poderemos derrotar Freeza e nos vingar do extermínio de nossa raça. Porém, precisamos ser cautelosos e de um bom plano, algo que não sou muito bom, mas, nosso príncipe, sim.

– Mas... - mesmo assim, estava aborrecido.

Nisso, Raditz apoia a sua mão no ombro dele e fala, olhando-o atentamente:

– Não deseja vingar a nossa raça? Nossa raça é o dos guerreiros mais poderosos do universo. Cada vez que nós recuperarmos de ferimentos fatais, ficamos mais fortes. Nosso poder não tem limite, ao contrário de muitas raças. Aprendemos técnicas facilmente, apenas vendo-as, assim como possuímos grande resistência e força. Somos uma raça moldada para as batalhas com nossa genética voltada somente para isso, ao ponto de nós amarmos lutar e se o adversário for mais poderoso, melhor ainda... Não se sente assim, otouto? Não se sente feliz em pensar em lutar contra adversários fortes? Além de que, não deseja vingar a nossa raça, que foi humilhada por Freeza, após termos sido usados por ele?

– Claro!

Nisso, o jovem está eufórico ao pensar em inimigos fortes, sentindo um grande desejo de lutar e ainda mais, de encharcar a terra com o sangue desse ser, o destroçando e ao imaginar isso, um sorriso sádico ilumina o seu rosto. Um sorriso que seu irmão teme, pois, parecia um insano, fazendo-o se preocupar com o estado mental dele, pois, apesar dos saya-jins gostarem de ver sangue, o gosto anormal deste, quase insano, era preocupante.

– Bem... Para despistar, ficarei até amanhã. Seria o tempo que demoraríamos para destruir esse povo. Normalmente viria sozinho, mas, eles eram novatos e Freeza mandou que os "ensinasse". - fala fazendo aspas com os dedos, com a voz aborrecida, pois odiara ter sido selecionado como instrutor deles.

– Mas, eles eram patéticos. - comenta olhando para os corpos.

– Sim. A maioria das raças do universo são fracas e patéticas. Serviriam para escravos e olhe lá.

– Acho que nem isso. Muitas deviam ser simplesmente extintas por serem um desperdício de espaço, além de ser divertido caça-los. - e nisso, sorri malignamente - Pousou algumas naves aqui, ao longo desse tempo que vivo aqui e além de mata-los, muitos, eu abri por dentro para ver como eram enquanto estavam vivos, sendo divertido ver o sofrimento deles. Mas, decide abrir o corpo deles, pois, muitos eram estranhos. Foi divertido investigar por dentro o corpo e preferencialmente vivos, para ver os órgãos estranhos funcionando. Mortos, não tinha graça e os órgãos não se mexiam. Dos vivos era muito com, quando eu comprimia os órgãos para ver o quanto se expandiam. Era fantástico, onii-san!

Seus olhos brilhavam insanamente, enquanto sorria malignamente e imensamente, recordando-se de suas "investigações", pois ficara curioso de como era dentro, principalmente daqueles tão estranhos, cujos corpos eram diferentes dos demais.

Sua alegria insana emanava, enquanto Raditz, preocupado, via a cauda abanando de forma indecente, com ele contando euforicamente todas as suas "pesquisas" com cobaias que manteve vivo por prazer e curiosidade.

O saiya-jin mais velho procurava sorrir também, embora por dentro estivesse apavorado. A alegria dele era perturbadora.

Tudo bem, eles matavam os seres e lutavam por sua própria alegria e diversão, matando seus oponentes, mas, seu irmão mais novo, fazia questão de torturar e matar com o máximo de crueldade, misturada a insanidade, desde que seu oponente fosse um alvo de interesse por suas peculiaridades, além da felicidade anormal por tal ato, obrigando Raditz a controlar o seu medo por causa do olfato deles.

Seu irmão, infelizmente, conforme percebera, analisando a conversa, seus gestos, suas feições e fala, que era um saiya-jin que poderia ficar insanamente incontrolável, pelo que percebera e um ser assim, podia se tornar um perigo, inclusive, para a sua própria espécie.

O sadismo e a loucura era comumente uma mistura explosiva e infinitamente preocupante, fazendo-o se preocupar pelo fato de passar um dia para o outro com o seu irmão insano e provavelmente volátil, perguntando-se se poderia sobreviver até amanhã e que deveria tomar muito cuidado, pois, um erro e poderia custar a sua vida, decidindo avisar o príncipe do comportamento de seu irmão.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	12. A noite mais tenebrosa de Raditz

Raditz não consegue dormir com seu irmão insanamente sádico e sanguinário...

Após a pior noite da vida de Raditz, ele decide contar algumas coisas sobre o planeta natal deles, Bejiita

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eis as classificações usadas quando o planeta Bejiita existia e que foram resumidas por Raditz, em sua breve explicação para Kakarotto:

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita. Era um grupo ainda mais seleto, pois poucos conseguiam tal classificação. Possuíam altos cargos.

Primeira classe - Eram os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numerosos que estes, mas, ainda assim, representaram uma das menores classes que existiram. Também participavam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas, ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuíam cargos consideráveis, desde oficiais, tendo ocupado grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representava a massa de Bejiita, pois, fora ocupada por muitos, tendo sido a mais numerosa de todos. Ou seja, era o povo de uma forma geral.

À eles, era destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los. Também trabalharam como guarda-costas, guardando propriedades ou escravos, ocupando todas as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, ou então como disciplinadores, pois, corriam menos risco de matar algum escravo enquanto disciplinavam ao contrário das outras. Porém, em matéria de números, ultrapassava todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscritos - aqueles que cometiam crimes em Bejiita eram banidos do planeta, podendo ser caçados por qualquer saiya-jin, os de segunda classe costumavam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira faziam isso, por acharem um desperdício de tempo, pois, eram comumente proscritos fracos.

Sigo essa classificação em todas as minhas fanfictions que se passam com os saiya-jins em seu planeta natal ou citações.

Essa somente é alterada, um pouco, quando entram as classes super saiya-jins.

Agora, a leitura ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Raditz fica aliviado quando amanhece no dia seguinte e encontra-se vivo. Durante a noite ficara imóvel, garantindo assim que seus atos não acordassem o caçula que dormia em cima de um galho.

O mais irônico, segundo ele, é que Kakarotto parecia uma criança inocente enquanto dormia, não conseguindo associar a de um saiya-jin sanguinário, sádico e com uma loucura insana.

De fato, não era seguro e nem sábio julgar os outros apenas pela aparência.

Afinal, quem o olhasse, o acharia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa ruim. Um erro potencialmente fatal.

Confessava que controlar o seu medo e não deixar este senti-lo fora difícil demais e acabara, com isso, não conseguindo dormir. Resultado. Estava cansado, quase que mentalmente esgotado e a tensão de dividir um ambiente com um louco sádico sanguinário, dizimara suas forças e seus músculos pela tensão excessiva que reclamavam por um descanso, tal como a sua mente.

Agora, mais do que nunca, desejava estar em um medical machine ou dormindo em sua nave.

Se ainda não tivesse cometido à besteira de ficar acordado por mais de um dia, pegando diversas missões "pequenas", teria ao menos descansado consideravelmente antes de chegar naquele planeta.

Mas, como vira que os habitantes eram tão fracos, considerava que poderia cuidar disso e que depois, dormiria em algum dos planetas que Freeza usava como base.

Agora, mais do que nunca, se arrependera de tal decisão.

E para piorar, precisava entrar em contato com Vegeta, sem alguém suspeitar, precisando pensar em um bom argumento para encontra-lo, apesar de estar estafado mentalmente.

Além disso, com a morte dos novatos, precisaria fazer um relatório ao chefe da unidade responsável por aquela área sobre o ocorrido, algo que seria cansativo em uma situação normal, sendo agravado devido ao seu estado.

Esperava que ao menos o cochilo na sua nave até a chegada em dos planetas, pudesse relaxa-lo, um pouco, dando-lhe alguma força para poder fazer tudo que era necessário para não levantar suspeitas.

Nisso, enquanto estava de pé, já tendo pescado um animal estranhando e o assando em uma fogueira, assim como alguns outros animais daquela fauna exótica, vê o seu irmão despertando e esticando a cauda, provavelmente de um sono relaxante, fazendo Raditz ficar emburrado tal como uma criança, pois desejara ter dormido assim.

– Ohayou! - ele cumprimenta com um sorriso, enquanto salta do galho até o chão, coçando os cabelos espetados que desafiavam a gravidade enquanto bocejava.

– Ohayou? - Raditz aqueia o cenho, entre mordidas, comendo uma espécie de perna.

– Uma saudação terráquea. Quer dizer Bom dia.

– Em nosso idioma seria Makeri.

– Makeri? Interessante.

Nisso, senta em uma pedra próxima dali, pegando antes o peixe exótico e o comendo, enquanto pensava que seria mais gostoso se o seu robô cozinhasse, mas, não poda expô-lo. Precisava proteger ele e a nave a todo o custo.

– Mais algumas horas e poderei partir. Não se surpreenda se as demais naves partirem junto comigo. Irei programa-las para seguir a mesma rota que a minha. Acredito que o Planeta Freeza nº 75 é o mais perto desse ponto.

– Tudo bem - fala desanimado, para depois, olhar esperançoso para seu irmão e único familiar que lhe restava - Não posso ir mesmo?

– Não pode, Kakarotto. Sinto muito. Sua existência tem que ser escondida de Freeza. Além disso, nosso príncipe já planeja algo há anos, porém, éramos só nós três. O citei para Vegeta e ele disse para nunca falar a ninguém. De fato, iria procura-lo na Terra daqui a alguns meses. Foi uma sorte encontra-lo aqui e ainda mais sorte, o fato de que todos os scouters foram destruídos. E percebi que meu scouter não conseguira localiza-lo, mesmo quando nos golpeou. Deve ser alguma técnica de controle de poder de luta.

– É uma técnica que aprendi sozinho.

Inventou que fora sozinho para não ter que dar mais explicações, assim como que o nome era na verdade ki e não poder de luta, além do fato de que sabia a localização e o poder dos oponentes sem usar qualquer aparelho, ao contrário de seu irmão, como percebera.

– Poderia ensinar- me.

– Quem sabe...

Mas, não queria ensinar, afinal, ele tivera que desenvolver por si mesmo, pois, a nave e o robô só sabiam o básico e, portanto, precisou treinar e muito. Se quisessem aprender, fariam sozinhos.

– Bem, graças a sua técnica, ninguém sabe de sua existência e entendo, porque nunca vieram investigar, pois, acredito que seu sentou- ryoku (poder de luta) esteja próximo de 18.000. Vegeta ouji-sama tem por volta desse poder. Embora eu ache que você pode tê-lo ultrapassado, mesmo com ele estando acima do nível de Elite. Ou seja, a Classe real.

– Nível de Elite? - arqueia o cenho.

– Sim. Em Bejiita havia classes de guerreiros e estes eram nomeados nas classe conforme o poder de luta ao nascer, embora, que com 18 anos, podiam fazer um teste de mudança de classe, que consistia em uma batalha contra um saiya-jin de classe maior que a sua e se o derrotasse, poderia entrar na classe deste, incluindo até mesmo a Classe Real, caso conseguisse derrotar os monarcas, assumindo assim o direito ao trono pelo poder, segundo a lei do mais forte e do mais fraco. Abaixo desta é a Elite, que era composta por poucos saiya-jins e inferior a esta era a Primeira classe, formado por mais saiya-jins que os de Elite, porém, menos que os de Segunda Classe, que era abaixo desta, sendo que mesmo assim, não haviam muitos, sendo a classe mais numerosa, a Terceira Classe era a massa de Bejiita, digamos assim. E havia os proscritos, que eram os saiya-jins traidores e expulsos do planeta e que eram caçados por outros de nossa raça

Nisso, também explica mais detalhadamente os postos que cada uma das classes conseguia, fazendo Kakarotto ficar surpreso, para depois, falar com um sorriso:

– Se derrotarmos Freeza, poderemos reconstruir Bejiita.

– Não conseguiremos otouto, mesmo derrotando o desgraçado. - Raditz fala deprimido.

– Por quê? - o mais novo o olha com a face confusa.

– Freeza fez questão de matar todas as fêmeas saiya-jins para que não pudéssemos procriar. E quanto a misturar nosso sangue com outras raças, tal ideia chega a ser repulsiva, pois somente iremos gerar crias fracas e patéticas, acabando por destruir a reputação de nossa raça, que é tida como uma das mais poderosas, graças a capacidade infinita de aumentarmos os poderes. Além disso, teria que ser uma raça de genética compatível, o que é difícil. Mas, quer saber? Mesmo assim eu não teria uma cria com uma fêmea de outra raça. Não gostaria de sujar meu sangue puro gerando um mestiço.

– É compreensível. Acho que também me sentiria assim.

– Mesmo assim, devemos vingar a nossa raça. Freeza e a sua raça, arcosiana, não deve continuar impune. Depois que o derrotarmos, iremos caçar todos os membros dessa raça e extermina-los, tal como fizeram conosco.

– Eu adoraria massacra-los - nisso, fala com um sorriso maligno e ao mesmo tempo sádico com os olhos brilhando.

Era uma face que assustou Raditz e o fez recobrar o fato de que falava com um sádico insano e, portanto, o sábio frente a um louco, era não ficar em seu caminho, além do fato de não demonstrar medo e conseguiu suprimir este sentimento a tempo, além de forçar um sorriso maligno, por mais que tremesse por dentro, vendo que Kaakrotto ficara satisfeito com seu sorriso, fazendo- o ficar aliviado.

– Sim. Será divertido, otouto. Mas, para termos sucesso, precisamos de um plano. Por isso, peço para esperar aqui, escondido - nisso, vê a face dele desanimada, tornando-se irritada - não será por muito tempo.

Então, fica aliviado ao ver que o humor deste melhorara, embora ainda continuasse levemente chateado para depois acompanha- lo quando Raditz se aproxima das naves, abrindo uma por uma, digitando algo em um painel dentro delas, para depois se dirigir a sua, abrindo- a, enquanto Kakarotto se surpreende ao ver estas já flutuando, como se preparassem para partir em breve.

– Vou indo irmão. Fique aqui, que em breve voltarei e provavelmente, com os outros de nossa raça. Não esqueça que você é o nosso trunfo.

– Entendi. Ficarei aqui, escondido... Mas, saiba que odeio esperar. Quero ver logo esse ser que é tão poderoso quanto você diz, assim como enfrentar o tal de príncipe - nisso, sorri ao pensar em lutar contra adversários fortes, decidindo fazer um treinamento mais intenso, ainda, para se preparar.

Raditz compartilha do sorriso, vendo que ele era um autêntico saiya-jin e inclusive, com o prazer que sentiam ao enfrentar oponentes poderosos.

– Até!

Nisso, acena de costas para ele, entrando na sua nave com todas partindo dali, após a partida da de Raditz, deixando um saiya-jin sozinho, novamente, tendo como únicas companhias a nave e o robô, igualmente protegidos dentro de uma cápsula.


	13. Super saiya-jin Kakarotto

Após um plano ousado de Vegeta, eles conseguem se reunir com Kakarotto, aprender a técnica por si mesmos e partiram para Namekusei.

O palco da batalha final dos saiya-jins sobreviventes contra Freeza acaba de ser inaugurado...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Meses se passaram e naquele momento, Raditz se recordara de como, milagrosamente conseguira fazer um relatório satisfatório ao responsável pelas missões naquele setor, contando uma versão que inventara de como se sucedeu a morte dos novatos e agradecera, após conseguir ter uma noite relaxante em um dos planeta de Freeza, que acabara sendo escalado em uma missão juntamente com Vegeta e Nappa, em um planeta cuja raça era dotada de espinhos e presas pontiagudas.

Como a visão do scouter, assim como o que falavam, era transmitida automaticamente à Freeza, desenvolveram alguns códigos precários em forma de ondulações da cauda, mas, simples, apenas do tipo: "Preciso contar algo".

Vegeta, resolvera que precisariam que a raça acabasse destruindo seus scouters, pois, assim poderiam conversar, embora que teria que ser brevemente.

Claro, que iriam arriscar-se, mas, era a única maneira, pois aquela raça não tinha ataques de ki e tudo o que viam, eles também viam. Portanto, se eles mesmos destruíssem o scouter, Freeza poderia ser avisado e este ficaria desconfiado, algo que não desejavam.

Por isso, resolveram que fariam movimentos arriscados e é isso que acontece, acabando com vários cortes no rosto, mas, conseguindo proteger os olhos, enquanto o scouter era destruído, parte de suas ombreiras e armaduras também, no processo, mas, sendo um preço pequeno a pagar pela privacidade.

Eles procuraram tomar o devido cuidado de não fizessem grandes dano as máscaras que usavam, tampando o nariz e a boca, para se protegerem do ar relativamente tóxico daquele planeta.

Decidiram que fingiriam estar com dificuldade, por mais que ferisse seu orgulho, pois se Raditz usara o "código da cauda", como denominaram os movimentos, era algo necessário.

Com os scouters destruídos, põe-se a conversar no meio da batalha, procurando não ficarem longe um do outro.

\- O que é Raditz? Sabe que é arriscado o que fazemos para podermos ter uma conversa privada. E tivemos sorte que nesse planeta tem garras e presas, para compensar a falta de poder de luta.

\- Encontrei meu otouto, Kakarotto, na minha última missão. Mas, ninguém sabe que ele está naquele planeta.

\- Qual planeta? Que eu saiba, você não foi para a Terra e sim ao planeta Daishi.

\- Por algum motivo, ele foi parar lá. Não quis me explicar, mas, está escondido. Ele tem uma técnica de camuflar o ki. Tanto, que antes de nós atacar, eu e os soldados novatos, dos quais fui obrigado a ser "babá" deles, nossos scouters não o detectaram e por sorte, acabaram destruídos e consegui convencer o responsável que o povo daquele lugar tinha uma arma esquisita, com um poder estranho e o retardado aceitou meu relatório.

\- Não existe tal habilidade...! - Nappa exclama, mas, é cortado por Vegeta.

\- Diminua o seu tom, idiota! Quer que descubram nossa "pequena conversinha privada"? - fala entre aspas, após acertar com o ki um dos habitantes daquele planeta, explodindo a cabeça deste e permitindo um sorriso frente à cabeça estourada de seu inimigo - Soube que várias raças têm habilidades estranhas e ele pode ter aprendido. De fato, tal habilidade nos seria muito útil.

Falara isso, pois não foram os únicos enviados a aquele planeta para toma-lo, havia alguns soldados e não sabiam se algum deles ainda estava vivo, pois, não sabiam que aqueles seres podiam se transformar em feras, saindo de uma forma humanoide consideravelmente delicada, surpreendendo a todos.

\- Desculpe, Vegeta- sama. - fala humildemente, enquanto dava uma cotovelada na cabeça de um dos alienígenas, arrebentando o crânio que cedeu.

\- Mesmo sendo uma terceira classe, talvez possa ser útil para o que tenho planejado. Freeza tem que morrer. - fala disparando um feixe de ki contra um grupo de alienígenas.

\- Acredito que tenha aumentando ainda mais o seu poder de batalha, porém, já aviso que ele é um tanto instável... - Raditiz fala, enquanto enterrava seu punho no abdômen de uma das criaturas.

\- Como assim instável? - Vegeta arqueia o cenho, após torcer o pescoço de um deles e arrancando a cabeça em seguida.

\- Ele é insanamente sádico... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas, ele é um sádico sanguinário. Tudo bem, somos sanguinários e cruéis, mas, ele está em uma categoria à parte, acredite. Chega a ser assustador o sádico mesclado a insanidade que ele exibe em muitos momentos. - fala após explodir um grupo de alienígenas.

\- Bem, imagino que quando tomado pela insanidade, ele se torne bem perigoso. Podemos explorar isso.

Ele comenta pensativo, após arrancar os braços de uma das criaturas, quando as segurou e pressionou as costas para frente com os pés, se divertindo ao som deste gritando e dos ossos quebrando e os músculos rasgando - acredito que consiga lidar com ele.

Nisso, Raditz e Nappa se entreolham e depois, olham para o sorriso sádico de Vegeta, pensando que seria um duro fardo aguentar dois sádicos e que seriam monstros lutando entre si, caso resolvessem brigar.

Então, descobrem um dos soldados os haviam acompanhado ao planeta, ainda vivo, conforme se aproximavam das naves, olhando para os aparelhos de comunicação destruídos e depois, este falando com um outro em pior estado, ambos sem scouter e com a máscara quase fragmentada.

\- Olha... se pudesse fazer o desejo antes de Freeza-sama, desejaria ser poderoso. Esses saiya-jins são verdadeiros monstros...

\- Sim... Queria estar no grupo de invasão do planeta Namekusei.

\- Ouvi que Freeza-sama ordenou várias missões consecutivas aos saiya-jins, para que não soubessem de seu plano para conseguir a vida eterna, segundo boatos que ouvi, aleatórios, quando estava no Planeta Freeza nº 50.

\- Ainda os teme, mas isso é... – porém, este fica congelado ao olhar para o lado e seu amigo, segue seu olhar, igualmente apavorado.

Então, ambos olham um trio de saiya-jins com sorrisos malignos idênticos, sendo que Vegeta assustava ainda mais, pois em seus olhos havia uma alegria consideravelmente sanguinária.

\- Bem... Estão sem scouters, todos estão destruídos... Acho que vocês têm algumas explicações para nós dar.

O príncipe dos saiya-jins pensava em quanto fora sortudo o fato de aqueles dois sobreviverem, pois, pelo que se lembrava, se de fato, Freeza fora a Namekusei, o planeta era imenso e se aprendessem a tal habilidade de ocultar o poder de luta de Kakarotto, segundo o que Raditz os informara, obteriam duas vantagens imensas para conseguir destronar Freeza, desde que aprimorasse seu plano para destruir o império do arcosiano.

Tudo o que precisavam, era do máximo de informações possíveis, um plano engenhoso e a capacidade de ludibriar muitos dos subordinados de Freeza.

Vegeta, já estava traçando o seu plano e Kakarotto, com certeza, seria uma adição excelente ao mesmo.

Após o torturarem, conseguem as informações, todas as que conseguiram arrancar destes para depois mata-los e partirem para Daishi, pois se encontrar com o irmão de Raditz e aprender tal técnica se tornara prioridade ao trio, além de leva-lo junto com eles.

O fato de terem algumas naves disponíveis de soldados mortos pelos nativos e por eles garantiria uma nave avulsa para Kakarotto;

A desculpa que usaram para pararem em Daishi, desviando de sua rota original, foi de se alimentarem, sendo que o responsável por aquela área aceitou, pois, o setor que cuidava da manutenção das naves e envio das mesmas com suprimento, esqueceram-se de enviar ração para eles, nas naves, segundo o que alegou os saiya-jins e o planeta que haviam acabado de tomar era consideravelmente venenoso, tendo que inclusive usarem máscaras para lidar com o ar tóxico. Portanto, não poderiam se alimentar nele, obrigando-os a desviarem para o planeta Daishi que tinha comida abundante.

Na verdade, o responsável enviara, mas, haviam dito que não e Vegeta até simulou sua raiva e descontentamento usual pela parada não desejada em Daishi, conseguindo enganar o responsável, perfeitamente, dando veracidade a mentira planejada cuidadosamente.

Ademais, a título de descontar a frustração e pelo fato de terem descido à Daishi, eles iriam direto a próxima missão e solicitara os dados do destino, conseguindo que o responsável liberasse a missão, uma vez que até iam terminar em pouco tempo, além de antecipa-la.

Este contatara Freeza e contara do ocorrido com as naves, com os soldados que os acompanharam, da explosão de raiva e pedido de Vegeta. Ele concordou em permitir que antecipassem a missão designada a eles, pois, estava prestes a invadir Namekusei e deixar os saiya-jins ocupados era a sua prioridade e até agradeceu de Vegeta desejar uma missão consecutiva.

Então, quando se encontram com o saiya-jin solitário, revelam o plano audaciosamente orquestrado por Vegeta.

De quebra, eles aprendem por si só a ocultar seu poder, embora não conseguissem dominar o ki ao nível de Kakarotto e usar esse controle de forma ampliada, por que este fazia questão de manter esse controle apenas para si.

Além disso, ao sentir a aproximação deles, guardara a o robô e a nave na cápsula, guardando- a junto dele, pois, os protegeria a todo o custo.

Como as naves eram rastreadas, um outro método de controle de Freeza, além dos scouters, ao invadirem o planeta que era a próxima missão deles, se esforçaram em esconde- las e tiveram muito trabalho para que Kakarotto não se expusesse, pois ele sentia a vontade absurda de matar os nativos.

Então, após se limitarem a destruir apenas 70% da população, para simular que estavam cumprindo ordens, conseguem sequestrar uma nave destes alienígenas e fazendo um de refém, com aparência humanoide, o mais covarde e atemorizado de todos, o obrigando a pilotar a nave até Namekusei, deixando as de Freeza muito bem escondidas no planeta, sabendo que o povo estaria mais preocupado em lidar com as perdas do que procurar as naves em si, dando algum tempo a mais para eles poderem colocar o plano em prática.

Matam o alienígena antes de chegarem ao planeta, e nisso, após entrarem na atmosfera, fazem a nave explodir, enquanto desciam atrás de uma montanha próxima dali, simulando que a nave tivera problemas ao entrar na atmosfera para que Freeza não resolvesse mandar os soldados investigarem mais a fundo a origem deste, o que traria complicações adicionais e prejudicaria o plano do príncipe.

Permitem que os soldados que foram investigar a nave vivessem, pois, não queriam denunciar a sua presença. O problema foi conter Kakarotto, mas, conseguiram. Quer dizer, Vegeta.

Começaram então a caçar os soldados com o jovem saiya-jin se divertindo, sempre ocultando seu ki e os matando, rapidamente, quando se afastavam da nave, simulando assim que haviam sido mortos por namekusei-jins, usando-os como "bodes expiatórios" da ira de Freeza.

Afinal, ninguém desconfiava que eles estavam naquele planeta e tomavam cuidado de ficarem ocultos.

Dedicaram-se a destruir, primeiro, os braços direitos de Freeza, já que estes contavam com o scouter para se comunicarem e descobriram que estes foram destruídos, provavelmente por algum namekusei-jin, ajudando- os, com isso.

Pois, só precisavam se preocupar como fato que em um dos planetas de Freeza, próximo dali, havia um radar que rastreava o poder de luta, então, mesmo sem scouters em Namekusei, tinha a nave e esse sistema de observação interplanetário.

Mas, os soldados não terem como localiza-los de imediato, já os ajudara.

Zarbon e Dodoria foram os primeiros a perecerem em suas mãos.

Graças a outro plano de Vegeta e o poder de Kakarotto, com o príncipe já tendo notado que este tinha um poder maior que o dele, fazendo-o sentir raiva, mas, controlando-a, pois a força dele era necessária, conseguem derrotar as forças especiais Ginyu, aproveitando quando faziam as poses, pois, como controlavam seu ki, estes só souberam da presença deles quando era tarde demais.

Freeza os chamara, achando que os namekusei-jins estavam dando trabalho e matando os seus homens, sem saber, que na verdade, eram quatro saiya-jins que estavam no planeta, arrasando seus soldados um por um e não os nativos.

Conseguiram ataca-los de uma só vez e facilmente, por haverem se ocultado próximo deles, enquanto uma vila de namekusei era atacada pelas Forças Especiais Ginyu, abatendo-os rapidamente, antes que usassem os scouters para se comunicarem.

Vegeta interroga o ancião sobre as dragon ball´s, com este pensando, assim como os demais, que eram salvadores. Ao menos no primeiro momento, pois haviam matado os alienígenas que desejavam extermina-los.

Porém, perceberam a maldade desde e dos demais, se recusando e acabando por serem mortos, enquanto Kakarotto se divertia, matando-os, desejando abri-los para ver como era por dentro, tendo que ser contido por Vegeta a todo o momento, fazendo este se sentir uma babá deste.

Porém, o ancião da vila, ergue as mãos, alguns centímetros do chão, agarrando o tornozelo de Goku e ao olhar para ele, fala quase morto, com a face em confusão:

\- Por que virou esse monstro? O que aconteceu com o seu coração? – pois sentira ao tocar nele que algo aconteceu, sem conseguir identificar a causa, por ter conseguido sentir o âmago dele antes de se tornar o saiya-jin atual e nisso, morre, sem antes exibir um sorriso triste e falar em um último lamento repleto de dor e de piedade, por mais estranho que fosse sentir isso a um assassino, ainda mais de sua raça – Lamentável...

O olhar e a indagação do ancião namekusei-jin, assim como seu último lamento o deixam pensativo e nisso, alguns fragmentos difusos de recordações irrompem em sua mente.

Uma pessoa, que só conseguia ver a silhueta nas sombras e que parecera invocar sentimentos desconcertantes a este, sentimentos, que apesar de saber ser o contrário do que normalmente sentia, eram estranhos e incompreensíveis, embora que sentisse que em algum momento, há muito tempo atrás, não era a ele, sendo que somente conseguira identificar dois. Saudades e uma imensa tristeza que parecia querer se apoderar dele.

Sempre tivera esses flashes em forma de sombras, não conseguindo discernir a silhueta do homem que aparece em seus sonhos e em fragmentos de memórias, sempre e de forma intermitente. Algo nele ansiava para isso, mas, outra, não. Por algum motivo, tal recordação o faria sofrer, ele sentia isso.

Então, sacode a cabeça para os lados para tentar dissipar as memórias e sensações, enquanto que Vegeta, após arquear o cenho, o chamara, inúmeras vezes para desperta-lo da espécie de transe que se encontrava, olhando ainda para o namekusei-jin que morrera aos seus pés, enquanto que seus olhos pareciam perdidos e consideravelmente desfocados.

Fica aliviado ao ver que ele despertara e o olhava, aturdido, visivelmente confuso, mas, se recuperando, conforme Raditz e Nappa apareciam na frente de ambos, falando que a dragon ball já fora levada e então, os quatro se dirigem à nave grande pousada um pouco distante dali, percebendo que o arcasiano não estava ali.

Percorreram todo o planeta correndo, evitando voar, somente quando necessário, para diminuir ao máximo o uso de seus poderes, dificultado a localização deles com os scouters recém-trazidos pela Ginyu Tokusentai.

Kakarotto escondera que podia sentir o ki e, portanto, o ki poderoso que sentia desde que chegara ao planeta, até antes de entrarem em órbita e que identificara como provavelmente pertencente ao tal de Freeza, que tanto falavam e que não vira ainda, sabendo que de fato, estava bem longe dali. Além disso, sua análise de ki identificara que era mais poderoso que Vegeta, para desanimo dele.

Destroem os soldados e após torturar um, descobrem que havia um segredo e que Freeza fora interrogar os únicos dois namekusei-jins sobreviventes.

Então, decidem voar até lá, pois, Vegeta conhecia Freeza e se ele estava tentando arrancar informação do namekusei-jin, não prestaria atenção no scouter e inclusive, desligava nesses momentos para se concentrar.

Pegara um para localiza-lo, conseguindo e quando se aproximaram, destrói o scouter, chegando até o arcosiano, percebendo que surrava um namekusei-jin que resistia, notando que mais longe dali, havia uma casa estranha no alto de uma montanha escapada.

Na batalha que se segue, Raditz e Nappa, apesar dos treinos ocultos, ficaram extremamente feridos, quase mortos, só sobrando Vegeta e Kakarotto, que adotara o seu nome saiya-jin, abandonando o nome Goku, não se lembrando de quem dera esse nome a ele, enquanto trajava uma armadura dada por eles e que agora estava quebrada.

Estes estão seriamente feridos e Freeza começa a rir, sem sair da segunda forma, humilhando-os quando decide "brincar" com todos, decidindo mudar de Vegeta, caído e sem forças, para o outro, de cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade e que insistira em se levantar, enfrentando-o, embora estivesse ferido. Com os outros dois, "brincaria" depois.

Porém, Vegeta sorria vitorioso, pois, este não sabia que Kakarotto estava longe de ser completamente são e que era propenso a explosões ao nível da insanidade.

E de fato, a humilhação que faz o saiya-jin passar, ofendendo-o e inclusive, "brincando" enquanto o golpeava, tomando cuidado de não mata-lo para em seguida cuspir na sua face e gargalhar intensamente dele, fora o derradeiro ato final para a explosão deste, o que se sucede.

Tendo um dos seus surtos de ira, só que no nível da insanidade, conforme Vegeta previra, o poder de Kakarotto explodiu absurdamente, fazendo o arcasiano recuar, quando pelo scouter o poder subia a níveis inimagináveis com este rosnando ferozmente e cujo poder invocara uma tempestade de raios e trovões, assim como a terra que se remexia e se fragmentava em volta deste.

Sua loucura e insanidade ao assumir níveis críticos, o fazia surtar com um intenso ódio surgindo nele, uma raiva sem precedentes e sem limites, sentindo que o seu sangue fervia e seus poderes implodiam, varrendo uma área considerável e arrastando todos que estavam em seu entorno.

Inclusive, Freeza tem dificuldade em se manter no local, devido à força do ki deste, sendo que seu scouter explode na face, enquanto que em wakusei (planeta) Freeza nº 45, próximo dali, o radar imenso explode com a violência do poder que registrara, matando todos que estavam na Central de Vigilância.

Atemorizado, sem entender o que acontecia, vê a cauda deste tornando-se dourada e depois o cabelo, após ficar oscilando entre a cor negra e a dourada, se fixa em um dourado intenso e se erguem, ficando espetados e os orbes se tornando verdes, cuja íris refletia o ódio insano deste em meio a rosnados violentos e brutais, fazendo seu oponente arregalar os olhos, atemorizado e sentindo a morte envolve-lo.

Por algum motivo, os olhos eram aterradores e o deixaram, praticamente, petrificado de terror.


	14. O fim do império de Freeza

O arcosiano nada pôde fazer contra a fúria insana de Kakarotto.

Então, os quatro resolvem destruir o vestígio do outrora império que ruiu pelas mãos dos saiya-jins...

Porém, em dos planetas de Freeza, acabam descobrindo que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A respiração entrecortada de Kakarotto era aterradora, pois, ainda se encontrava em seu surto e antes que Freeza pudesse reagir, seu corpo é rasgado ao meio, quando o saiya-jin pega com uma mão o ombro deste, cravando os dedos na carne dele e depois, ao cravar numa das coxas do arcasiano, que se contorce em agonia, ele estende os braços com força, rasgando-o, tal como uma folha de papel, assim como a cauda dourada dele que pegara na do arcasiano e tracionara, arrancando do corpo, manchando tudo a sua volta com o sangue roxeado e rindo, insanamente, frente a todo o líquido arroxeado que havia tingido a área, parando para admirar a "pintura" que fizera, segundo a sua visão, para depois jogar os pedaços no chão e explodi-los com o ki.

Ainda surtado e com uma sede absoluta de sangue, Kakarotto avançou contra o namekusei-jin caído para destruí-lo e Vegeta fica irado, pois percebera que havia somente aquele e um outro vivo, dentro da estranha casa e não podia permitir que perdesse o desejo da vida eterna como queria por causa de um sádico insano e nisso, irado, sente seu poder transbordar, passando a concentrar toda a sua fúria e frustação na figura de Kakaroto e deste acabando com a sua chance de ter o desejo da vida eterna se continuasse agindo daquele modo.

Com isso, se admira, momentaneamente, de conseguir a transformação de super saiya-jin, para depois golpeá-lo fortemente no rosto, arremessando-o longe de Neil, que agonizava, impedindo assim que terminasse o trabalho que Freeza começou.

Então, se refazendo e sorrindo insanamente, Kakarotto parte para cima do príncipe, inclusive rindo de felicidade, enquanto que este sorria, frente à batalha acirrada que provavelmente teria, acabando por se esquecer, momentaneamente, do motivo de conter o guerreiro a sua frente, pois, seu sangue por batalhas falara mais alto, ainda mais se tratando de um oponente poderoso, enquanto que tinha o seu orgulho, não só de saiya-jin, como de príncipe e portanto, sendo em tese o mais poderoso de sua raça.

Passou a se focar somente em derrotar o "terceira classe" a sua frente, concentrando os seus poderes.

Nisso, ambos começam a lutar, arrasando muitos lugares e destruindo montanhas, enquanto que Raditz e Nappa olhavam estarrecidos, sem conseguir se mexer pela dor e pela surpresa, sendo na visão deles, "dois monstros" se engalfinhando, assim como a batalha que durava mais de uma hora, até que ambos ficam cansados, mas, não sem antes os dois saiya-jins feridos verem Kakarotto derrubar Vegeta com um soco potente no rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão, inconsciente, desfazendo a transformação.

O fato de seu irmão caçula derrotar aquele tido como o "mais poderoso" da raça deles, fez Raditz se encher de orgulho, pois, isso indicava que seu irmão era mais poderoso do que o príncipe deles, pensando, que se o pai deles estivesse vivo, ficaria igualmente orgulhoso.

Porém, com a briga, Vegeta conseguiu "acalmar", de certa forma, Kakarotto, que havia se divertido e muito, refreando assim seu desejo de sangue e consequentemente, desfazendo a transformação, caindo no chão e sentando, sentindo os músculos tensos.

Já, o príncipe que havia perdido a consciência por alguns minutos, desperta, bufando de raiva por ter perdido e passando a declarar em seu interior, que Kakarotto era o seu rival número um.

Então, os quatro saiya-jins enfraquecidos caminham até Neil caído, que estava vivo por pouco e nisso, Vegeta o ergue pelo pescoço, perguntando dentre os dentes cerrados, ainda tentando digerir a derrota para um saiya-jin "terceira classe" como se referia a Kakarotto:

\- Ouvimos que parece haver um código ou algo assim. Freeza, mesmo juntando todas as Dragon Ball´s, não conseguiu realizar o seu desejo. Qual é verme?

Nisso, o guerreiro namekusei-jin ri, em meio a um acesso violento de tosse e fala, enquanto arfava:

\- Nunca direi a monstros... Além disso, ele não será realizado. - nisso, ri ainda mais, acabando por golfar mais sangue roxo que acaba caindo na armadura do monarca daquela raça.

Ele arqueia o cenho, inicialmente, ao ver o sangue arroxeado no que sobrara de sua armadura, para depois ficar irado, também, pelo fato do sangue de um inferior suja-lo.

Então, sabendo que ainda havia um vivo, esmaga a cabeça deste lentamente embaixo de seus pés, quando o joga no chão, pisoteando-o, desejando prolongar seu sofrimento o máximo possível, vendo os olhos saltando da órbita e o som de ossos se partindo e a massa cefálica esguichando para os lados, juntamente com o sangue, até que enfim, Neil morre com o corpo convulsionando, até que cessa os movimentos.

\- Vamos, há outro para interrogarmos.

Voam até lá e vêem a casa. Ao adentrarem, observam que é um namekusei-jin enorme, sentado em uma imensa cadeira, mas, que já encontra-se morto.

Kakarotto já havia sentido o ki deste desaparecer, antes de entrarem, sendo que fora segundos antes do namekusei-jin morrer esmagado pelo pé de Vegeta.

Irado, este surta e deseja explodir o planeta ao concentrar seu poder em uma das mãos, decidindo começar explodindo o namekusei-jin enorme a sua frente, conseguindo através de uma rajada concentrada.

Porém, ainda sentia sua ira borbulhando em seu interior.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, achando que quem era louco era o príncipe e não ele, pois, este acabara sozinho, destruindo a sua chance de ficar imortal, sendo que fizera de tudo para contê-lo momentos antes, para evitar justamente isso e nisso, revira os olhos, bufando, ao cruzar os braços.

Após esse ato, Raditz munido de uma coragem que desconhecia de onde vinha, antes que o monarca surtasse completamente, temendo que este fosse se tornar uma versão de Kakarotto, consegue chama-lo a razão, agradecendo mentalmente de ser mais fácil chamar Vegeta á razão, do que seu irmão, pelo que percebera.

Então, com visível cuidado, comenta, tentando ser casual, assim como ocultando o seu medo, que precisavam repor as suas forças, além de se recuperarem por completo, antes de partirem para destruir o que restou do império do arcosiano, adicionando que havia a nave de Freeza para isso.

O príncipe consente, ainda mais ao ver o estado de sua armadura e nisso, se dirigem até a imensa nave, fazendo revezamento em quem ficaria no tanque, de dois em dois. Os primeiros foram Vegeta e Nappa, depois, Raditz e Kakaroto, já que um dos dois que podia se transformar em super saiya-jin, precisava ficar desperto e atento a qualquer problema.

Nisso, enquanto Kakarotto e Raditz se recuperavam, após Vegeta e Nappa desocuparem as Medical Machine´s, este consegue acessar informações sigilosas, graças ao fato de terem achado um cientista de Freeza vivo e que após tortura, os "ajudou", acessando o mainframe do império do mesmo, vendo que tentavam contatá-los e aproveitando que estes não conheciam nenhuma das vozes dos saiya-jins, fingem serem soldados, falando que o arcosiano, após serem indagados do motivo de Freeza não entrar em contato, explicam que não entrara, enquanto simulavam uma voz temerosa também, pois, normalmente os soldados agiriam assim em tal situação, inventando que não entrara em contato, pois estava torturando namekusei-jins para saber do segredo das Dragon Ball´s, conseguindo assim convencer o responsável pela comunicação, que sabia o quanto Freeza não gostava de ser interrompido quando estava torturando alguém e que o mesmo costumava desconectava o scouter, para não ser importunado, facilitando assim que aceitasse a mentira planejada pelo princípe.

Porém, sabiam que era questão de tempo, pois, a desculpa não duraria muito e por isso, Vegeta já começara a tecer um novo plano.

Então, após todos se recuperarem por completo, partem na nave do arcosiano, que estava intacta, pois tiveram o cuidado de deixa-la assim, para irem até os planetas de Freeza, um por um e destruí-los.

Mas, antes, Vegeta fez as honras de explodir Namekusei, passando a saborear a explosão de fogos de artifício, compreendendo o motivo de Freeza adorar fazer isso aos planetas tidos como inúteis.

A explosão de fogos do planeta Namekusei, era a comemoração deste ao início do reinado dos saiya-jins no universo, pois, com Freeza morto, nada os impediria, além de terem ficado mais fortes, após se recuperarem, mesmo Raditz e Nappa.

Treinariam ainda mais para superar os seus limites, todos eles, enquanto que Vegeta desejava ultrapassar Kakarotto.

Então, param no planeta próximo dali e destroem todos os soldados, passando a vagarem por todos, exterminando um por um, até que param em um, onde descobrem algo que os deixa chocados.

Em um dos planetas, em troca de misericórdia para que cessassem a tortura, um cientista revela algo que os deixa aturdidos e Vegeta exclama, desconcertado:

\- O quê?! É verdade?!

Então, rosna violentamente, assim como os demais, que chicoteavam a cauda com ira no ar, fazendo o pobre alienígena se encolher ainda mais se era possível, enquanto que acabara mijando no chão de pavor.

Afinal, não era um guerreiro e sim, um mero cientista, outrora a mando de Freeza.


	15. Início do Império dos saiya-jins

Os saiya-jins prosseguem com a destruição do vestígio do Império de Freeza...

E ao saberem da notícia estarrecedora, Vegeta começa a traçar um novo plano...

Nisso, um reencontro, inesperado.  
*Yo!

Esse Bardock tem as premonições que adquiriu em Kanassa, mas, mantém em segredo. No próximo capítulo isso será revelado.

Além disso, esse poder ajudará e muito, a Chichi, de forma indireta, ainda mais com esse Kakarotto insano, embora inteligente. Mas, mesmo assim, um sádico louco e igualmente cruel e perverso.

Igual ou pior que o Kakarotto do fan mangá Dragon Ball Multiverse.

Embora tenha uma pequena centelha, quase ínfima, um vestígio, da convivência com Gohan e todo o amor que recebeu dele... Porém, a Red Ribbon fez um estrago imenso demais para essa pequenina e quase insignificante centelha irradiar por si mesma.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura XDDDDDD

**Capítulo 15 - Início do Império dos saiya-jins.**

Todos ainda se refaziam da notícia, no mínimo estarrecedora. Ainda havia saiya-jins vivos, sendo que estes estavam trabalhando em uma mina de minério em um dos planetas de Freeza e sendo controlados por uma espécie de coleira que dava choques mortais para as demais raças, mas não para a resistência deles, embora os machucassem consideravelmente, sendo mantidos com pouca comida, para não terem força para buscarem a libertação, enquanto suas caudas haviam sido amputadas.

Frente a tal notícia, terminam de destruir o alienígena e partem para enfrentar Cold e Cooler. Vegeta para Cold, em sua última forma e Kakarotto lidara com Cooler.

Após derrota-los, com eles usando seu poder máximo, visando humilha-los, terminam de erradicar os arcasianos do universo.

Após tomarem o controle de alguns alienígenas cientistas do império caído dos arcosianos, comemorando com fogos provenientes do planeta natal dessa raça, partem até o planeta onde se encontrava os outros sobreviventes de sua raça, invadindo-o, destruindo os soldados remanescentes do império e libertando os saiya-jins.

Nisso, Kakaroto encontra o seu pai, mas, não o abraça nem nada, mas, o reconheceu, ainda mais que Raditz chegara depois até eles, apresentando ambos um para o outro.

\- Como foi poupado? Pelo que soube, você havia voltado à Bejiita, após se recuperar de um ataque no planeta Kanassa. – Raditz comenta curioso.

\- De fato, me recuperei e fui para o planeta Ming, já que a minha equipe havia se adiantado. Quando cheguei lá, descobrir os planos de Freeza, que era de erradicar os saiya-jins. Mesmo ferido, consegui voar em direção a Bejiita e ao chegar, tentei avisa-los dos planos, mas, fui capturado no refeitório principal, juntamente com os demais.

\- Capturado? Mas, não havia vários saiya-jins? – Kakarotto questiona, pois, se era refeitório, devia ter algum de sua raça.

\- Sim. Mas, apareceram soldados que lançaram uma espécie de bomba pequena ou algo assim. Além de explodir com violência, ferindo muitos e matando alguns, havia uma espécie de gás e perdi a consciência. – nisso, torce o rosto frente às recordações, suprimindo um rosnado, ao continuar narrando o ocorrido – Conseguia despertar por alguns minutos, pois lutava com toda a força do meu ser para ficar consciente, mesmo estando em um tanque, não uma medical machine, mas, outro, que exalava um gás contínuo. Amargamente, tive que assistir impotente, nosso planeta natal ser erradicado do universo.

\- Então, capturaram só alguns, pelo visto e provavelmente, outros que estavam espalhados e conquistando planetas. – Kakarotto comenta pensativo.

\- Provavelmente... Quando despertei, estava com esse dispositivo no pescoço e sem a minha cauda, passando a ser um escravo do desgraçado que destruiu meu planeta natal. – nisso, torce o punho, com ira.

\- Mas, é estranho que precisem de mão de obra viva para fazer tal trabalho. Como possuíam tecnologia, por que não usar robôs ou até androides? O que é mais seguro e fácil, além de poderem trabalhar interruptamente? – Kakarotto questiona, intrigado, pois vira a tecnologia de perto, conforme invadiam os planetas de Freeza – Além disso, era para nenhum saiya-jin estar vivo, fora alguns. Portanto, não haveria motivos para escravizar a nossa raça.

\- De fato, inicialmente, soube que não manteria nenhum vivo, a não ser apenas três. Porém, frente à descoberta acidental do minério Dairon, uma liga especial, muitas vezes mais forte que o comum, o Horion, o bastardo não perdeu tempo e começou a explorar. Porém, descobriu que os equipamentos sofisticados não conseguiam extrai-lo, graças a interferências absurdas de espécies de ondas que o minério emitia na forma bruta, além do fato de que as demais raças, não suportavam o trabalho ou a espécie de radiação. Então, foi descoberto que os saiya-jins suportavam o trabalho e tais condições inóspitas, além de terem certa imunidade a essas espécies de ondas. Então, decidiu poupar metade da raça para serem usadas nessas minas, desse planeta em especial.

\- Mas, nós somos perigosos, no sentido, que seria preciso um controle efetivo... – Raditz comenta, porém, é cortado por um gesto de Kakarotto, fazendo-o arquear o cenho para o seu irmão mais novo.

\- Imagino que desenvolveram uma forma de controla-los, através desse dispositivo e cortando-lhes a cauda. Um dispositivo, simples, mas, eficaz e que aguentaria as interferências do minério em forma de ondas ou algo semelhante a isso. – fala para seu irmão mais velho, respondendo o questionamento dele.

\- Isso mesmo. Se saíssemos da mina, sem autorização, a coleira nos castigaria com um choque violento, podendo nos matar assim ou não, dependendo da vontade deles, pois, apesar da superfície ter tal interferência, era muito pouca e o dispositivo funcionava e se tentássemos tira-lo, seria injetado um líquido, automaticamente, que é um veneno poderoso, mas, de ação lenta, para morrermos em agonia, como já vi ocorrendo muitas vezes.

\- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe, Bardock. Iremos deixar alguns cientistas vivos, os mais covardes e que não sejam desafiadores. Os faremos remover as coleiras e algum jeito de restaurar as caudas de todos. – Vegeta fala surgindo de um corredor, seguido dos demais saiya-jins recém-libertados.

\- Não irão querer nos ajudar... Não são burros. – Nappa comenta – E não pode ser alguns, caso, consigamos. Precisamos de mais.

\- Para isso, podemos usar a técnica de Freeza, não acha, Vegeta? – Kakarotto perguntou em tom de confirmação com um sorriso maligno, tal como surgiu em Vegeta.

\- Técnica do Freeza? – Nappa arqueia o cenho, olhando do seu príncipe para o jovem saiya-jin, demorando para assimilar o que falavam.

\- Pode deixar que cuidarei disso. Como príncipe da nossa raça de guerreiros orgulhosos e destemidos e agora, soberano de nosso povo, farei com que surja o império dos saiya-jins, com lições apreendidas no passado... Convivi bastante com aquele bastardo para aprender algumas habilidades dele.

Assumiu o título publicamente, pois, conversara com Kakarotto em particular e o mesmo falara que não gostaria do cargo de imperador, devido às obrigações atreladas a este, pois apreciava a liberdade e detestava lidar com atos burocráticos ou maçantes, enquanto que Vegeta não via problemas em lidar com as obrigações do cargo, mas, mesmo assim, prometeu o título de general e braço-direito dele, assim como segundo em comando, além de declara-lo seu rival, que aceita e falara o mesmo dele.

\- Usar, prometer e trair? – Bardock pergunta, sorrindo malignamente.

\- Claro... Freeza garantia com o seu poder e farei o mesmo conosco... Somos poderosos, somos os orgulhosos e poderosos saiya-jins e usaremos isso em nosso favor, para depois darmos o devido "bote" e conseguir mais escravos... Agora, nós dominaremos o universo! É o início da era dos saiya-jins e se depender de nós, eterna! – nisso, gargalha malignamente, seguido por todos.

Então, conseguem fazer os cientistas remanescentes retirarem as coleiras, mantendo alguns vivos, sobre observação contínua, sendo obrigados a explicar tudo o que faziam, até que entendessem, tendo cuidando dessa parte Bardock e Kakarotto, já que os dois possuíam uma boa capacidade de assimilação, assim como Vegeta, que começava a traçar um esboço de seu plano, recebendo ideias de ambos já que eles se alteravam na fiscalização dos poucos alienígenas cientistas.

Então, após a primeira fase, que consistia na libertação dos saiya-jins das coleiras e da restauração da cauda, graças a um invento de um dos cientistas, em troca da libertação de sua raça que estava presa nos antigos laboratórios de Freeza e a proteção da mesma, algo que Vegeta aceitou, embora o pobre alienígena não soubesse que era apenas uma manobra e que em breve descobririam do que os saiya-jins eram capazes, além de que promessas vazias feitas a um ser inferior, podiam ser quebradas, tranquilamente. Os saiya-jins podiam ser tão ardilosos quanto Freeza fora, senão, mais.

Afinal, não havia valor em prometer algo, ainda mais um mero verme inferior e indigno de atenção. Podiam prometer, apenas para "brincar" com eles, sendo que as promessas só possuíam valor e deveriam ser honradas de um saiya-jin para outro saiya-jin, pois assim ditava seu orgulho de guerreiro. Mas, somente para os semelhantes.

Afinal, todos os demais seres do universo eram tido como inferiores, não passando de meros vermes para serem pisoteados e promessas feitas a tais seres, eram realizadas no intuito de "brincar" por serem vazias e descabidas.

Então, unindo-se, sobre os planos de Vegeta e com Kakarotto auxiliando na execução e com ideias, assim como o seu pai, começam a tecer um intricado plano, tendo sido este elaborado minunciosamente e a prova de falhas. Bardock fora nomeado conselheiro do imperador por Vegeta.

Afinal, desejavam tomar o universo para si e começar a nova era dos saiya-jins, como um império poderoso e imbatível, além de aprenderem com os erros do passado, para que não voltassem a cometer os mesmos erros.


	16. Promessa

Ao ver o quanto o seu filho mudou a partir das visões antigas que teve e que também se alteraram em algum momento, Bardock faz Kakarotto prometer de guerreiro para guerreiro que...

*

Yo!

Antes de uma explicação, coloquei uma nova imagem no capítulo 11 - "Descobrindo suas origens e a insanidade sádica"

Agora, sobre isso de promessas...

Bem, eles prometeram a Freeza e foram apunhalados.

Como disse. Eles aprenderam com os erros do passado. Além de aprenderem sobre os métodos do arcosiano. Ao menos no início.

Quanto a concepção de orgulho, muitos baseiam-se no estereótipo do guerreiro oriundo de escritores gregos e romanos (ocidente), assim como do bushido (oriente).

Se formos analisar, trata-se de inter-relacionamentos entre a mesma espécie. Ou seja, humana. Portanto, não há de ser diferente.

Aqui, são abordadas raças diferentes, de planetas diferentes, de culturas extremamente diferentes, lembrando que para os saiya-jins as demais raças são vermes. E verme é verme.

São orgulhosos sim, de seu poder e força, sendo guerreiros natos, mas, somente entre eles, que são da mesma raça e que possuem o mesmo costume, cultura e tradição.

Agora, manter a promessa a um inseto, sendo o equivalente para eles, a prometermos a uma mosca: "Não a esmagarei" e a infeliz pousa em sua comida. Você a matará. Ou irá manter a sua promessa? Claro que não. Você a esmagará, pois, também é algo repulsivo. É assim que os saiya-jins veem as demais raça. Meros insetos para pisotearem.

Adiciona-se ao fato, que essa visão de promessa de guerreiros e tal, principalmente oriunda no cinema com o filme Tróia, 300 de Esparta e afins, assim como Ilíada, Odisseía e tantas outras, mesmo de ficção científica que abordam tão arquétipo romantizado (romance não precisa ser de amor e sim, uma concepção romanesca) de guerreiro no ponto de vista dos gregos e perpetuado pelos romanos, conforme os escritores gregos como Homero, Hesíodo, Eurípides e outros, em seus contos, assim como narravam a honra dos guerreiros em suas histórias, além daquela envolvida dentre samurais pela cultura oriental e outros semelhantes, que inclusive "pipocam" na tevê, cinemas, livros e revistas, assim como em histórias, que nada mais são do que uma versão romantizada e idealizada da concepção de um guerreiro.

No oriente, é pelo Bushido, o código de conduta samurai, retratado em um dos filmes mais famosos, "O último samurai" e tantos outros, espelhado pelos demais países orientais e no ocidental pelos gregos e seus contos como Odisseia e afins, assim como dos grandes e míticos heróis gregos, idealizados pela cultura grega.

Inclusive, eu também possuo essa concepção e fiquei com dúvida sobre modificar tal visão. Também possuo em mim, esse arquétipo de guerreiro, moldado da cultura grega.

Mas, para seres de raças diferentes, que não são da mesma espécie como na Terra, em que todos somos humanos, somente sendo de etnias diferentes, a história é outra e, portanto, não seguem os seus costumes de honra e orgulho, pois nem pertencem a mesma raça.

É tal como o exemplo da mosca. É assim que os saiya-jins veem os demais seres no universo, além de serem desconfiados. Foram apunhalados com Freeza e não oferecerão as costas novamente.

Também há isso a considerar. Para eles, as raças não tem honra e não cumprem com a sua parte. Manter a promessa á elas, é permitir que sejam traídos, novamente e cujas consequências deixaram marcas duradouras, usando a promessa que fazem, como foi no passado e cujas consequências os marcaram. Neste aspecto, Freeza deixou bastantes marcas, fazendo-os rever muitas de suas atitudes e considerações.

Afinal, se os alienígenas não tem honra e não cumprem com a sua palavra na visão deles, por que devem cumprir as suas? Afinal, não são guerreiros e não possuem honra como eles, sempre desconfiado do desejo das demais raças o apunhalarem, sempre que possível.

Na visão deles, pós-Freeza, somente os saiya-jin possuem honra e orgulho, portando, as promessas tem valor e serão cumpridas, algo que não se pode dizer das demais raças.

E não são todos que "brincam". Somente alguns, e como os demais seres são inferiores, o equivalente a nossa visão perante os insetos repulsivos, por que manter? Voltamos ao exemplo da mosca, anterior, que não é tão diferente, considerando que as raças tem diferentes aparências, também, ao contrário de nós, terráqueos, que mudando a etnia, possuímos o mesmo corpo.

Além disso, quero variar e isso, do valor e promessa entre guerreiros, se fez necessário, além de querer variar, um pouco.

Algo que só terá tal visão nessa fanfictions, graças às pós-era de Freeza e sua falsidade, além de manipulação, marcando profundamente os saiya-jins.

Para nós, é difícil mudar essa concepção de guerreiro, que temos baseados no ideal grego para os mesmos e que nos baseamos no bushido, código de honra e conduta samurai, assim dos filmes. Eu também tive sérias dúvidas, pois, tenho forte em mim esse ideal, inconsciente.

Mas, ao considerar a visão de raças alienígenas e a traição de Freeza, considerei que seria válido e algo diferente.

Isso é apenas as minhas considerações para essa ideia, explicando o que me levou a tomar tal decisão.

Apenas isso ^ ^"

Não quero mudar a opinião de ninguém, apenas, explicar o que me levou a tal decisão.

Agora, boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 16 - Promessa**

Em um dos momentos que estavam sozinhos, Kakarotto pergunta ao genitor, já que Raditz havia saído para dar prosseguimento ao plano orquestrado por eles.

Percebendo pelo ki que havia se afastado, pergunta ao genitor que já havia aprendido a técnica de sentir ki, por si mesmo, surpreendendo a todos pela rapidez, sem estes saberem que já conhecia tal método graças as suas visões sobre o filho mais novo, mas, ocultou tal poder que adquiriu em Kanassa de todos:

\- Por que permaneceu vivo? – Kakarotto questiona pensativo – Aliais, me admiro de muitos permanecerem vivos, aguentando serem escravos daquele desgraçado.

\- Simples. Quando você era bebê, tive visões suas na Terra, um planeta azul, sendo que descobri o nome depois, quando soube que seria enviado para tal planeta. Embora que nas minhas visões, suas roupas eram estranhas, assim como os seus olhos, diferentes de nossa raça... – nisso, o jovem olha surpreso para o genitor, que sorri, de certa forma triste, embora ele não entendesse o porque de tal olhar – E sendo que via você com um velho, provavelmente um chikyuu-jin e depois, com uma jovem terráquea de cabelo azul... Sendo que a última visão, antes de eu perder novamente a consciência ao ver Bejiita ser erradicada do universo, era você enfrentando Freeza. Essa visão me deu forças para continuar vivendo, pois desejava ver o quão forte você ficaria.

\- Não sei de que velho está falando ou de que terráquea... Não lembro nada da minha estadia naquele planeta, além de flashes difusos... Com exceção da recordação vaga de terráqueos de branco e muita dor que associei a eles. Uma dor e medo que não consigo descrever, além de um ódio intenso, enquanto que sonho, não sabendo se é de fato sonho, mas, vejo um homem, o contorno de um, não conseguindo ouvir a voz dele, mas, tal visão me conforta de uma forma poderosa... Por mais que soe como patético e idiota, me acalma, além de me fazer sentir saudades... Há também uma criança que surge em minha mente. Consigo me lembrar do cheiro e som da voz, ao menos um pouco, que também é acalentadora, sendo que isso me faz sentir um saiya-jin fraco e patético. – rosna ao confessar aquilo para o genitor sem entender o motivo de fazer aquilo, sendo que nem falara com Raditz, tendo convivido mais tempo com ele do que com o seu pai, até aquele momento.

"_Por acaso estava virando um imbecil patético sentimental?"_ Kakarotto pensa consigo mesmo, arqueando o cenho ao se censurar, mentalmente por tal fraqueza, como era visto por sua raça de orgulhosos e poderosos guerreiros natos.

Então, pega Bardock pela armadura dele e fala entre os dentes, rosnando, ameaçando-o, embora sentisse em seu íntimo, que por algum motivo, tal ato fazia-se desnecessário:

\- Se ousar contar a alguém o que disse...

Mas, o pai olha firmemente para o filho, apoiando a mão dele na do jovem, para este ver que os olhos ônix haviam parecido acinzentar-se, fugazmente, antes dele sorrir tristemente e falar, sem se alterar com os rosnados ensurdecedores de Kakarotro, embora tivessem cessado, momentaneamente, frente ao olhar estranho do genitor, que parecera distante e estranhamente acinzentado naquele instante:

\- Não contarei Kakarotto. Afinal, para quem contaria e por quê? Você salvou a mim e aos outros de sua raça. O respeito por isso, assim como pelo seu poder, que supera o do nosso imperador. Sabemos que foi você que destruiu Freeza... Eu vi nas minhas premonições, embora tenha estranhado as imensas mudanças nas visões, sendo diferentes do que inicialmente tinha visto para você. Sei da nave e do robô, assim como os seus sentimentos para com eles – nisso, vê o filho soltá-lo, inconscientemente e arregalar os olhos – Fez bem em escondê-los e inclusive aprovo isso. Eles te serviram bem e graças a eles, aumentou e muito os seus poderes. Guardarei os seus segredos, eu prometo por minha honra, desde que também me prometa, que quando você ficar de frente a uma autêntica terráquea, sendo que esta terá cabelos negros e orbes da mesma cor, sendo uma guerreira, além de muito poderosa, que conseguirá encurrala-lo em uma batalha, adicionando o fato que terá uma espécie de mascote ou algo assim, peço que contenha-se, apesar de tudo. Não faça nenhuma loucura, dome a si mesmo. Não a trate do mesmo jeito que tratará, futuramente, todos os demais seres, principalmente as fêmeas, respeite-a. Não a machuque ambas, não as torture ou faça loucuras, além de não castigá-las, trate-as bem, ou pelo menos o que entende por isso, sendo o oposto de como trata as demais raças, deixando-as sem quaisquer ferimentos, assim como não escravize-as e nem as mate. Prometa-me, por sua honra como guerreiro, de um guerreiro para o outro, que fará o que eu pedi? Em troca de seus segredos? Assim como peço para que não conte a ninguém do meu poder das visões? – arqueia o cenho, sabendo que no íntimo, Kakarotto não o mataria, mesmo que fosse a solução mais fácil e simples, pois ainda possuía algum sentimento dentro dele e que nem percebera, ainda.

Não que Bardock também os possuía, quer dizer, algum sentimento mas intenso para as demais raças ou algo assim, apenas um pouco, sendo mais no tocante da chikyuu-jin graças as primeiras visões, assim como tentara reproduzir o treinamento que seu filho fizera nelas, com um outro terráqueo, uma espécie de animal falante no alto de uma torre e com um que reconheceu como um namekusei-jin e depois, com um ser de cor azul, com antenas e roupas estranhas, sendo que era como se fosse um espectador, embora tentasse executa-las sempre que possível, sem ninguém perceber, conseguindo com relativo sucesso. Agora, com a cauda de volta, sentia-se mais poderoso, acreditando que podia se transformar, ainda mais ao descobrir o segredo da transformação em super saiya-jin. Vira, mas, na primeira visão, estava com roupas diferentes, acreditando serem terráqueas, achando estranho ao ver que de uma hora para a outra, as visões se alteraram, dele passando a usar uma armadura em vez das roupas da Terra.

Mas, a visão de outrora, da jovem terráquea, dele casado com ela, vivendo na Terra e os filhos poderosos que ele teve, lhe foi confortadora e o influenciou ao longo dos anos, ajudando-o a sobreviver em meio ao "inferno" diário, assim como a visão dele derrotando Freeza.

Portanto, como sabia de tudo isso, precisava evitar que ele fizesse algum mal à jovem e ao ser que a acompanhava, pois, poderia fazer um considerável estrago, inclusive, irremediável. Mas, prometera guardar para si tais visões, apenas compartilhando com o filho, sabendo que ele guardaria segredo.

Não achava justo mexer com o destino dos outros, mas, temera, ao ver o estado do seu filho, que provavelmente acabaria arruinando a existência de Gohan e Goten, assim como se condenando pelo resto de sua vida por seus erros.

Além disso, sabia sobre Gohan, que o criara, assim como o que aquele exército fez com o filho, desejando poder arrasa-los, pessoalmente, por praticamente prejudica-lo e muito, fazendo-o a se transformar no monstro que era hoje, acabando por ameaçar a terráquea, pois teve visões perturbadoras dela frente a este "novo" Kakarotto, assim como as consequências, caso não conseguisse protege-la de seu filho e, portanto, frente a isso, decidira intervir, não bruscamente, mas, garantir que maiores danos não fossem causados nela. Orava, para que conseguisse salvá-la de um saiya-jin insano e consequentemente, salvar os seus netos que ainda não nasceram.

Não o ajudara da recordação de Gohan, pois tinha esperanças que seria por si só.

Além disso, mesmo que falasse, não seria a mesma coisa que lembrar-se, suscitando as lembranças por si mesmo, assim como os sentimentos desta. Era a melhor opção.

Somente torcia para que acontecesse antes que não houvesse mais volta, embora soubesse o quanto ele sofreria ao se recordar de tudo.

Surpreendera-se, da espécie de sabedoria e julgamento calmo e sereno, assim como uma parte de humanidade que havia adquirido graças a tais visões.

Após algum tempo, pensativo, seu filho mais novo, responde:

\- Sim. Porém, nego ao fato, e falo agora, que ao ficarem comigo, serão ambas escravas e me reservo no direito de mata-las. Não posso contemplar em minha promessa, em nome da minha honra, tudo o que você solicita, pois, é muita coisa, considerando que são apenas napkes, ou seja, inferiores. Preciso ter algum poder sobre elas e disso, também não abrirei mão. O direito de vida ou morte, além de que, tal direito me agrada e muito. São apenas esses dois requisitos que não entram na minha promessa. Então, quanto as suas demais solicitações. Prometo. Pela minha cauda e honra de guerreiro – fala em um tom aborrecido e olhando para os lados, estreitando os olhos. - afinal, se ela é poderosa, poderei fazê-la minha escrava de treino e disso, não abrirei mão, como disse anteriormente. Quanto às punições, posso muito bem abrir mão, pois há outros métodos, considerando o quanto os chikyuu-jin são fracos, fisicamente e emotivamente, quanto ao sexo, sei que terei outras fêmeas para poder me saciar quando eu quiser. Além disso, há outros meios... Somente terei relações se ela vier por si mesma até mim ou pedir.

E nisso dá um sorriso extremamente malicioso, para depois se tornar maligno, enquanto parecera visualizar algo em sua mente.

Bardock suspira cansado, mas, sabe que já conseguiu muita coisa. Até mais do que imaginara. Assim, garantia que menos estrago fosse feito e o mesmo, talvez fosse contornável mais para frente, embora que o melhor teria sido se conseguisse todas as suas solicitações. Porém, não gostara do teor das últimas palavras: _"Além disso, há outros meios... Somente terem relações se ela vier por si mesma até mim ou pedir."_

Porém, não podia fazer nada frente a isso, além de contentar-se com o que conseguira, que até fora muito, surpreendendo-o, considerando que se tratava de Kakarotto.

\- Muito obrigado, filho. – agradece, vendo-o olhar para ele, surpreso.

Porém, veste volta a olhar com a face de poucos amigos, conforme Raditz retorna, suspirando cansado e mexendo o pescoço para os lados, após cumprir a missão, no mínimo, maçante.


	17. Conquistando novas fronteiras

Graças ao plano engenhosamente arquitetado por Vegeta, com auxílio de Kakarotto e Bardock, os saiya-jins consolidam o seu poder no universo, assim como igual temor, que proporcionam as demais raças.

Então, partem para uma nova parte do espaço, até então inexplorada por Freeza. 

**Capítulo 17 - Conquistando novas fronteiras**

Os quatro passaram a serem idolatrados pelos saiya-jins como os quatro salvadores e com os sobreviventes de sua raça, recentemente libertados, destroem o vestígio da existência de Freeza e de sua raça.

Alguns povos, antigos aliados de dele, temendo os saiya-jins, procuraram fazer alianças com os mesmos, sabendo que ao contrário deste, eles precisavam de cientistas e consequentemente, tecnologia, vendo aí uma ótima oportunidade de acordo.

Porém, os saiya-jins aprenderam com o arcosiano a traição, algo que os marcou profundamente e de maneira irrevogável, tornando-os ressabiados e desconfiados, não acreditando que promessas variam para os demais povos e que era besteira insistir, pois acabariam sendo traídos, novamente e aprenderam a lição amarga, nunca mais oferecendo as costas aos inimigos, que eram todas as raças do universo.

Então, após absorverem a tecnologia destas raças, antigas aliadas dos arcosianos em apenas dois anos, destruíram o planeta deles e os transformaram em escravos, usando aqueles que eram cientistas foragidos da raça deles como responsáveis pelos escravos, garantindo proteção dos mesmos, com estes adorando poder punir aqueles que os expulsaram de seu planeta natal por vários motivos.

No final, eles conseguiram bastantes escravos, focando-se em cientistas, inicialmente e com coleiras iguais aos que os saiya-jins usavam quando escravos do arcosiano com dispositivos semelhantes, além de outro para que ajudassem o escravo a lidar com a gravidade exacerbada do planeta, já que encontraram um planeta que lembrava e muito Bejiita, com uma gravidade similar, expurgando a raça que vivia ali, passando a nomeá-la de Harian para Bejiita, conseguindo um novo lar para a sua raça, além de pegar os sobreviventes como escravos, claro.

E conforme conquistavam planetas, passavam a fazer cada vez mais escravos de outras raças, agora, para uso dos demais saiya-jins no campo do prazer, doméstico e afins, enquanto que continuavam focados em capturar cientistas e garantir assim um excelente desenvolvimento tecnológico, sem depender de ninguém, como fora no passado e que teve graves consequências.

Em mais três anos, são a raça dominante, se tornando tão ou piores do que Freeza, firmando-se como a raça mais temida de todo o universo, cuja menção do nome, era o suficiente para os demais alienígenas se apavorarem.

Então, reviveram todos os costumes, tradições, hábitos e construções da época de Bejiita, como se o reinado deles jamais tivesse caído. Embora que em alguns aspectos, tenha havido mudanças significativas por causa de Freeza, tal como no quesito promessas, fazendo-os reverem este aspecto e consequentemente, não oferecerem as "costas" novamente.

Vegeta foi coroado, oficialmente e em uma cerimônia tradicional saiya-jin como Imperador, comemorando com uma batalha entre ele e Kakarotto, com este aceitando perder, mas, por pouco, apenas para não se tornar imperador, pois não apreciava a vida no palácio e as obrigações inerentes oriundas com o status, decidindo que simular uma derrota era melhor do que vencer e acabar tendo que assumir o cargo, pois saiya-jins somente obedeciam aquele que era tido como o mais forte de todos, podendo o imperador ser desafiado a qualquer momento, por algum saiya-jin que quisesse reivindicar o titulo de mais forte.

Após a nomeação de Vegeta, ao provar sua superioridade, sabendo em seu íntimo que Kakarotto era mais forte do que ele, ambos continuavam promovendo batalhas entre eles, em um domo fechado, com o imperador lutando para supera-lo e sendo tais batalhas, regulares, pois serviam como treinamento para ambos.

Para alívio dele, Kakarotto não desejava ser imperador, pois odiava ficar parado em um lugar, assim como as obrigações que vinham atreladas ao cargo, sendo que apreciava invadir planetas e caçar alienígenas para se divertir.

Frente a isso, o nomeou Líder de um esquadrão de ataque que consistia em um esquadrão formado com várias equipes de ataques a planetas, embora em alguns casos, Kakarotto tinha autorização para sair sozinho e erradicar um planeta por si só, quando estivesse demasiadamente estressado com algo ou desejando relaxar, quando era só destruir a civilização e de quebra, explodir o planeta.

Ele somente precisava comunicar seus atos, sem ser necessário pedir qualquer autorização, com o imperador dando a ele a chamada "autorização em branco", algo que somente Kakarotto possuía, permitindo fazer o que quisesse, desde que tal planta estivesse marcado para ser erradicado.

Para outros casos, fazia-se necessário uma equipe, nesse caso quando envolvia capitação de escravos, pois se dependesse dele, expurgaria toda a raça, por não possuir a mínima paciência de capturar escravos, apreciando o extermínio total e inclusive, do planeta em si.

Portanto, frente a isso, não possuía escravos, pois, não necessitava, só dispondo de escravas e apenas para seu prazer, com estas, raramente durante mais que uma noite, frente à violência saiya-jin nas relações carnais.

Todas as equipes que eram lideradas por ele, através dos comandantes de cada uma, sabiam melhor do que ninguém, que se o incomodassem ou o atrapalhasse de alguma maneira, seriam mortos sem qualquer hesitação, sendo estas equipes consideradas como loucas ou suicidas por fazerem parte do esquadrão dele, frente à loucura e insanidade deste, que inclusive, tinha uma mansão em Bejiita.

Além de muito dinheiro, sendo que não gastava, a não ser com alimentação e armaduras melhores, conforme o status dos saiya-jins, dividindo-se por modelos, sendo que haviam aqueles que só podiam ser usados por determinado status, exibindo o mesmo aos demais.

Porém, usava um que era tradicional, sendo só com uma coloração mais dourada, mas, somente a cor, sendo que esta representava aos demais que pertencia à classe dos heróis lendários dentre os saiya-jins, indicando seu status, sendo que com exceção dele, somente mais três saiya-jins a usavam. Vegeta, Raditz e Nappa.

Porém, apesar de tudo, a resistência, assim como o modelo, era o básico para que não tivesse a falsa sensação de segurança e consequentemente uma brecha inconsciente em sua defesa, sendo que era feita com material que não garantia muita proteção.

Quando a nave e ao robô, estes se encontravam ainda encapsulados e guardados em uma espécie de caixa forte, que foi dada para o seu pai, para que esse cuidasse da mesma, sempre que seu filho se ausentasse do planeta.

Mantê-los a salvo de tudo e de todos era a sua prioridade.

Quando se propunha a ficar um pouco em Bejiita, procurava estar sempre em atividade, fosse treinando ou lutando, nesse caso com Vegeta e até inclusive, fazendo sexo para aliviar-se e se divertir. Quanto as fêmeas de sua raça, várias se jogavam em seus braços, sendo cobiçado por muitas, pois além de ser um dos heróis da raça, era tido como um dos saiya-jins mais poderosos, garantindo assim que teriam crias poderosas com ele.

Com o tempo, controlou seus surtos, raramente não conseguindo impedi-las, porém, continuava cruel e perverso, matando por prazer e divertimento. Isso não mudara, porém, conseguira ser mais cruel e perverso que a média saiya-jin, fazendo seus conterrâneos se afastarem, além de adorar experimentar o sexo com outras raças, estuprando sempre que tinha uma chance a fim de "experimentação" pela aparência exótica das mesmas.

Os únicos que mantinham algum contato, sem serem os comandantes das equipes, por serem obrigados, eram Raditz e Bardock, sendo que este tinha suas visões e tivera algumas em relação ao seu filho.

Por ter fornecido excelentes ideias aos planos do Imperador, este o elegeu general, sem saber da habilidade dele, das visões que tinha, sendo que somente o filho mais novo sabia disso.

Além disso, conseguira a transformação em super saiya-jin, graças a uma das visões que teve, jurando que não deixaria ela se concretizar.

Graças a essa transformação, conseguira o posto de general, já que Kakarotto recusou, pois queria participar das caçadas nos planetas, invadindo e matando os seres, não se contendendo de ficar confinado na nova Bejiita.

Então, já tendo consolidado o seu poder, se preparam para dominar a outra parte do universo, após subjugar por completo aquelas que pertenceram anteriormente a Freeza.

\- Kakarotto- sama - um saiya-jin aparece em frente ao jovem e se curva.

\- O que quer lixo? - pergunta mal humorado, enquanto terminava a sua trigésima porção de carne, comendo acima da média de um de sua raça.

Odiava que o incomodassem quando comia e contara até cinquenta para não exterminar o saiya-jin apavorado e curvado a sua frente, temendo por sua patética vida.

Afinal, todos sabiam a consequência de perturbar um dos saiya-jins mais poderosos. Na verdade, o mais poderoso, já que havia diferença entre o poder dele e de Vegeta, embora só o Imperador e o pai dele sabiam disso.

\- Vim avisa-lhe a mando de Vegeta Kokuô-sama, o planeta que irá liderar a invasão com o seu esquadrão, Alfa. O líder do esquadrão Beta já foi avisado e está se preparando.

\- Qual é? - fala entre mastigadas - Espero que sejam ao menos bons... E não outra raça patética.

\- É o planeta Ryuushiro e as ordens são de manter alguns ryuushiro-jins como escravos. Enquanto isso, o esquadrão Beta atacará os Yahishiro, um aliado deste. E como sempre, possuem o direito de capturar os primeiros escravos para si e os demais que invadirem.

\- Não me interessa escravos machos. São um estorvo, além de fracos e patéticos. Além disso, mal paro no planeta. Para que me serviriam? Além disso, os mataria antes que aprendessem algo. Com certeza a menor insubordinação, quebraria todos os seus ossos e tiraria pedacinho por pedacinho rasgando a sua pele, apenas para descontrair. – então, um sorriso maligno brota de seus lábios, fazendo o conterrâneo deste, ainda curvado, se apavorar, assim como os demais nas mesas, que se afastaram, levemente, da de Kakarotto, que sorri frente a isso, adorando o olhar e cheiro de medo, que estava impregnado naquele imenso refeitório, enquanto um escravo se aproximava temeroso com mais uma bandeja enorme de comida, depositando-a na mesa e depois, saindo correndo dali o mais que conseguia, inclusive caindo no chão, frente a pressa de fugir.

\- Mas, pode leva-los a Centros de disciplina para saberem se comportar.

\- Teria que ir leva-los e embora fosse busca-los somente quando estivessem disciplinados, seria maçante e não estou a fim. Além disso, com certeza, este morreria em poucos segundos, pois não teria a paciência de esperar ser servido e precisaria ter o trabalho de me livrar do corpo com uma rajada, adicionando o fato deles serem completamente inúteis, além de que possuo um conhecimento consideravelmente vasto em diversas tecnologias ao contrário da maioria esmagadora de nossa raça - nisso, mastiga com ferocidade, engolindo um enorme bocado de comida, para depois, falar, entre as mordidas com a boca cheia – As fêmeas são o único tipo de escravo que me interessa, já que posso me divertir e muito, sendo algo extremamente prazeroso... Por falar nisso, as fêmeas daquela raça são humanoides? Ao menos?

A última pergunta fora realizada com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, enquanto comia a última porção de comida e se sentia satisfeito, após mais de seiscentas porções enormes de carne, considerando que não estava faminto.


	18. Convocação e ordens complementares

Kakarotto recebe ordens complementares a invasão, pois Vegeta descobriu em um relatório que...  
Ao se recordar da promessa feita ao genitor, ele decide que...

Yo!  
Mudei a imagem de capa do capítulo 14 - "O fim do império de Freeza.".

Também devem perceber que nesses últimos capítulos, estes possuem poucas falas.  
O motivo disso, é que queria resumir e também explicar como os saiya-jins se tornaram uma raça tão temida e como ergueram um império poderoso, assim como é a cultura, costumes e inclusive, o aspecto das naves, das missões e etc.

Conforme surgirem os demais capítulos e sendo que já expliquei "tal coisa", os mesmos vão sendo dotados de mais falas.

Se colocasse as falas também, mesmo nesses capítulos, eles ficariam imensos, sendo que evito capítulos grandes por tomarem muito o meu tempo, revendo-os e provocando ainda mais atrasos, já que normalmente só tenho tempo para digitar a noite, desde que não tenha que fazer alguma atividade ou trabalho por causa da faculdade a distância.

Além de que, em capítulos grandes, é fácil deixar algum erro passar.

Além disso, nesses capítulos, me foquei em explicar, sendo que procuro passar o que imaginei para tal raça, gerando esses textos com parcas falas e estas, espaçadas, aproveitando-me também das recordações e pensamentos destes para explicar as "coisas".  
Por isso, procuro dividir em capítulos.

Além de que, como vou no embalo, em muitos casos, acabo fazendo textos gigantescos.  
Só não dividi esse capítulo em dois, pois não encontrei nenhum lugar neste para dividir satisfatoriamente e sei que que, provavelmente, algum erro irá aparecer, por mais que eu revise.

Quanto aos comentários do capítulo anterior, irei responder a noite. ^ ^"

Agora, boa leitura XDDDD 

**Capítulo 18 - Convocação e ordens complementares**

\- São. E inclusive, há terráqueos já escravizados e disciplinados uma vez que essa raça foi escravizada há anos atrás pelos ryuushiro-jins e seu aliado, os hashiro-jins. Inclusive, o planeta Terra é muito bonito. O imperador afirmou que pode ter mais de três escravos pelos ótimos serviços prestados. Porém, seu esquadrão e os demais devem evitar matar os terráqueos, tomando cuidado com eles por serem fracos demais. O motivo para tal ordem é que precisamos de mais escravos e estes já se encontram disciplinados, sendo que somente mudariam de dono.

Nisso, um escravo, aterrorizado frente à perspectiva de levar uma bandeja repleta de comida até Kakarotto, se encontrava, naquele momento, tremendo, enquanto se aproximava apavorado, equilibrando com visível experiência tal travessa abarrotada de comida, enquanto sentia que seu coração queria sair do peito em decorrências dos batimentos cardíacos violentos que este executava frente à visão atemorizante deste saiya-jin, sendo que ao depositar a travessa na mesa, saí correndo dali o mais rápido que as suas pernas conseguem, inclusive caindo no chão frente à pressa, mas, não se importando e levantando- se rapidamente, procurando se afastar o máximo possível daquela mesa.

Kakarotto exibia um sorriso maligno quando sentira o forte cheiro de medo do escravo e depois, permitira-se rir ao ver este cair de cara no chão, levantando-se rapidamente e pondo-se a correr, para depois virar para a frente, abocanhando mais um pedaço da carne que estivera saboreando instantes antes.

\- Ele sabe que acabo matando-as. Nenhuma delas suporta relações sexuais comigo. Quatro é o mínimo. Uma provavelmente morrerá em poucas horas e as demais na viagem até Bejiita. E se está me falando que chikyuu-jins são tão fracos, não acredito que sobreviveriam ao final do sexo, provavelmente morreriam durante a foda... Bem, será o suficiente para eu relaxar, um pouco. O problema é a bagunça, mas, aí, mando um escravo da nave limpar. Mas, irei procurar ter somente escravas da raça ryuushiro-jins, já que devem ser um pouco mais resistentes que os chikyuu-jins.

O guarda treme, pois sabia o quanto ele era insano e igualmente cruel.

Afinal, apesar dos saiya-jins serem naturalmente cruéis, sanguinários e igualmente frios, Kakarotto encontrava-se em uma categoria a parte, sendo também um pervertido como os outros, só que era insano, ao contrário dos demais e frente a tal constatação, era esperado que nenhuma escrava sobrevivesse a uma cessão com ele de tão violenta que essa era, já que não se importava em se controlar, acabando por impor o mesmo ritmo e ferocidade que experimentava com as fêmeas saiya-jins, sendo que as demais raças não eram guerreiras e, portanto, não conseguiam lidar com tal ato selvagem e violento.

E apesar de saber disso, não fazia nenhuma questão de se conter, mesmo perante tal diferença evidente, como os outros faziam, para que a escrava "durasse" mais e pudessem usa-la mais vezes.

Além disso, Kakarotto se orgulhava de ter provado todas as raças de fêmeas humanoides no universo. Uma proeza que ele achava difícil algum outro saiya-jin rebater, até porque algumas raças foram extintas, tornando algo inviável aos outros, sendo que ele as provara antes de exterminar a raça, conforme ordens de erradicação.

Portanto, as únicas que ficavam bem em uma relação com ele eram as saiya-jins e ninguém mais, porque eram guerreiras e conseguiam lidar com outro guerreiro, inclusive, sendo igualmente violentas. Mas, raças fracas demais não suportavam a violência excessiva.

Nisso, Kakarotto se recorda da conversa e consequente, promessa que fez ao seu genitor há anos atrás e que era relacionada a uma chikyuu-jin, em especial, passando a exibir uma carranca no rosto, decidindo, frente a isso, que não teria nenhuma escrava terráquea para não ter que cumprir tal promessa, sendo que tal decisão não quebrava o que prometera, enquanto que, apesar de apreciar a diversidade do sexo, esta poderia ser ignorada, pelo menos temporariamente, frente a tal promessa que fora obrigado a fazer e que decidira _"contornar"_ sem quebrar, partindo da premissa de não desejar mais ter uma escrava terráquea e assim, não sendo obrigado a cumprir o que prometera ao genitor há anos atrás.

Inclusive, se arrependia da mesma, enquanto era incompreensível a este o fato de não ter erradicado a existência do seu genitor com uma rajada de ki, sendo que esta seria a forma mais simples e fácil de resolver a situação, naquele momento, sendo que agora já era tarde demais para fazer algo, pois já dera a sua palavra e não havia mais volta, a não ser cumpri-la, isso se tivesse uma escrava chikyuu-jin. O que não seria o caso.

Sempre se incomodou com o fato de não conseguir, desde aquela época, matar o seu pai, não entendendo porque não o assassinara e desistindo a muito tempo de tentar compreender.

Por isso, agora, tivera que contornar tal promessa ao não ter nenhuma terráquea como escrava e assim, não tendo que ser "_bonzinho"_ a sua maneira, algo que o enojava, pois eram nada menos do que inferiores e indignos de atenção, assim como detestaria ter que se obrigar a conter-se no ato para não mata-la, algo que nunca fez por um verme, algo que odiara fazer, enquanto que achava que o seu pai se enganara frente a uma terráquea ser tão forte, ao ponto de lutar, quase que de igual para igual, com ele, segundo as palavras dele na época.

Afinal, pelo que pesquisara quando seu genitor citou tal raça, eles eram fracos demais, sendo tão patéticos, que precisariam, com certeza, de ajuda para lidar com a gravidade elevada do planeta.

Portanto, considerou que o seu genitor falara uma grande besteira ou se enganara.

Frente a tais constatações, não teria nenhuma terráquea e somente pegaria as ryuushiro-jins como escravas, abrindo mão de _"provar"_ os chikyuu-jins como normalmente faria, pelo menos não no primeiro momento, pois, poderia não ter uma, mas, tinha certeza que acabaria surgindo muitas escravas-sexuais com saiya-jins dispostos a _"empresta-las", _desde que pagasse uma certa quantia, enquanto que se prepararia para pagar a eventual multa, já que esta morreria em suas mãos.

Tal ideia o animou um pouco, pois, a promessa envolvia o fato dele pegar uma chikyuu-jin para ser a sua escrava. Mas, a tal fêmea que usaria para experimentar a relação com terráqueos, não seria dele e sim, de outro, portanto poderia fazer o que quisesse desde que pagasse indenização pela destruição da mercadoria a este, enquanto que não teria qualquer relação com a promessa feita.

Então, não compreende após se recordar da promessa do seu pai, o motivo da recordação daquele dia em Namekusei, de anos atrás, irromper, abruptamente em sua mente e consecutivamente, sendo mais precisamente, naquele momento, quando uma espécie de ancião falou-lhe frente a um olhar inicial de raiva para depois se tornar de descrença e por último, de pena para seu algoz, por mais que falasse com o saiya-jin que atacava o seu povo, sendo que o namekusei-jin se lamentava em um tom repleto de dor, tornando este de piedade para um dos assassinos de seu povo, por mais absurdo que isso soasse:

"_\- Por que virou esse monstro? O que aconteceu com o seu coração?..." e nisso, após algum tempo, completa em seu último suspiro de vida "Lamentável..."_

Também se lembrara de que após tais palavras, surgiu bruscamente em sua mente, um fluxo intenso de flashes, sem que tivesse qualquer controle, sendo muitos destes, "velhas conhecidas" por assim dizer, já que vira antes e algumas novas que nunca havia visto, antes, enquanto que todas estas se encontravam em seus sonhos.

Os atos desse namekusei-jin, igualmente incompreensíveis a ele, irrompiam-se, raramente, pelo menos, até algum tempo atrás, estranhando o fato de que no último ano parecera surgir mais frequentemente, assim como os flashes e sonhos incompreensíveis que surgiam em uma intensidade desconcertante, sendo que algumas o faziam acordar, subitamente, com a cama completamente encharcada com o suor dele e ás vezes, por mais ilógico que fosse, com seu rosto completamente umedecido por lágrimas, não se recordando do motivo de chorar e se surpreendendo pelo fato de que conseguia fazer isso, algo que julgava ser incapaz de fazer, já que nunca derramara nenhuma lágrima, até onde se lembrava desde que era um garoto.

Nisso, saí de suas reminiscências quando o guarda, ainda prostrado a sua frente, fala, em um tom respeitoso e igualmente humilde, ainda mais perante Kakarotto, usando o mesmo tom que utilizava com o Imperador, transmitindo a última ordem deste para os líderes de esquadrão:

\- Vegeta Kokuô-sama, também avisou que nenhum dos esquadrões deverão se aproximar do centro do planeta com exceção do Esquadrão Ômega, que possuí a ordem de se concentrar nesse local, pois, obtivemos informações de que há alguns escravos- cientistas terráqueos excelentes e inteligentíssimos. Portanto, a captura desses cientistas, que seriam uma excelente aquisição para Bejiita, sendo que os mesmos se encontram, atualmente, em um complexo de laboratórios localizados na parte central do planeta, deverá ser realizada somente por esse esquadrão.

Frente a tal ordem e restrição de "área de subjugação" de seu esquadrão e o Beta, Kakarotto somente ficara surpreso frente a tal ordem em relação ao fato, surpreendente, de haver terráqueos tão inteligentes ao ponto do imperador ordenar a um esquadrão inteiro que se concentrasse em captura-los, assim como ordenando que os demais não se aproximassem daquela área, restringindo-os.

O que era a escolha mais lógica, já que para uma missão exclusivamente de captura, ainda mais que "focada" para alguns indivíduos, o esquadrão Ômega era o mais indicado, por serem os mais "pacientes" e "cuidadosos" em capturar escravos, sendo capazes, quando ordenados, de provocar danos mínimos, diminuindo assim a chance de acabar matando os cientistas em alguma destruição.

Tal feito era possível, porque recebiam um treinamento árduo e intenso, treinando inúmeras táticas, diariamente, para que contivessem a capacidade destrutiva, mesmo na forma Oozaru, além de treinarem intensa concentração para focar-se em ordens e ignorar seus instintos naturais destrutivos.

Era um esquadrão para ser usado em operações "táticas".

Ele também seria capaz de algo assim, afinal, mesmo na forma Oozaru tinha total controle de seus instintos e era capaz de ser "cuidadoso" se quisesse e inclusive, chegara a ser citado para liderar esse esquadrão. Isso, na época que não conheciam os seus surtos e quando os conheceram, fora vetado de liderar tal esquadrão criado exclusivamente para operações que não podiam ser dadas para os demais esquadrões fazerem.

Mas, Kakarotto não se incomodava.

Afinal, nunca desejou liderar esse esquadrão, até porque não tinha paciência para lidar com todas as demandas que este exigia, assim como administrar os treinamentos constantes e diários com os comandantes e as equipes destes, sendo que já reclamava das demandas que tinha por liderar um esquadrão "normal".

Além disso, apreciava a carnificina e nada lhe dava mais prazer do que "tingir" o solo da cor que mais adorava, enquanto o ar era impregnado, deliciosamente, do mais puro pavor, enquanto deliciava-se ao ver a face aterrorizada de suas presas.

Logo, não havia lógica para este liderar um esquadrão que normalmente faria tudo, menos isso, ao menos, não intensamente como ele experimentava, pelo que soubera.

Portanto, a escolha lógica era o Esquadrão Ômega, que sempre capturava mais escravos do que todos os esquadrões, sendo estes sem nenhum ferimento ou quase insignificantes, algo que os demais esquadrões não conseguiam.

Já, o esquadrão dele, o Alfa, assim como os demais, também podiam ser usados para capturar escravos, estes, nativos sobreviventes da destruição, procurando levar os que não tinham ferimentos, o que era difícil, pois, normalmente os sobreviventes exibiam ferimentos, sendo usados para captura maciça de escravos, sendo que nessas situações, para o imperador, o que viesse era lucro, não se importando com a quantidade, desde que houvesse "fartura" de escravos em Bejiita.

Porém, em algumas épocas, quando havia muita concentração dos saiya-jins no planeta, o número de escravos decaía e muito, pois com tantos concentrados no planeta, a quantidade de escravos mortos aumentava a um ritmo alarmante, sendo necessário repô-los em caráter emergencial, já que, como todos daquela raça, independentemente do sexo, eram exclusivamente guerreiros, cabiam aos escravos ocuparem todos os nichos de empregos, principalmente os de manutenção, alimentação, sendo este o principal, além de limpeza e etc.

Porém, onúmero de escravos decaiu e muito, ainda mais drasticamente, pois houvera a lua cheia no planet, há alguns dias atrás e muitos morreram nas mãos de oozarus, assim como em decorrência da destruição, até que os demais saiya-jins, principalmente os de elite, corressem por toda a Bejiita, amputando as caudas dos demais para desfazerem a metamorfose, sendo que Kakarotto tivera que ajuda-los e inclusive, o imperador participou da "contenção", forçada, destes, assim como Bardock.

Mas, mesmo assim, muitos morreram por não conseguirem chegar aos abrigos feitos para eles nesse momento e espalhados por todo o planeta.

Isso provocou um desfalque abrupto e agora, precisavam repor os escravos, rapidamente, principalmente pela demanda nos consertos e na área de construção, sendo que muitos saiya-jins foram obrigados a trabalharem para reconstruírem o que foi destruído, principalmente os que se transformaram, pois havia sido propagado por todo o planeta o alerta explícito do surgimento da lua cheia e a ordem expressa para não olharem para os céus.

Portanto, os que fizeram isso, estavam sendo "punidos", até por desrespeitarem uma ordem do Imperador e agora, estavam trabalhando no que destruíram, sendo tal massa de punidos, principalmente, formado por jovens que olharam para o céu com o intuito de desobedecer e "irritar" os mais velhos, sendo que agora estavam sendo punidos por tal desobediência, para que aprendessem em um futuro próximo a não fazerem isso de novo.

E inclusive, por causa desse "desfalque", todos os esquadrões foram ordenados a tomar cuidado com os terráqueos, pois, como já estavam disciplinados e treinados, somente mudariam de dono, evitando assim que tivessem que frequentar um Centro de disciplina, assim como deveriam capturar os ryuushiro-jins, pois eram mais resistentes que os terráqueos, tal como o seu aliado, os hashiro-jins.

Os chikyuu-jins eram fracos demais para as funções na construção, portanto, o imperador iria remaneja-los para outras funções, igualmente essenciais, enquanto deslocaria os escravos mais fortes e resistentes, para o trabalho braçal de reconstrução, auxiliando os saiya-jins que já estavam trabalhando nesse local, para agilizar os consertos.

Então, saí de seus pensamentos ao perceber que já estava satisfeito, ao menos no momento, enquanto pegava um dos dois últimos pedaços de carne, levando-o a boca:

\- Bem, já que está aqui, traste, vá avisar a todos os membros desgraçados das equipes de ataque que coordeno, assim como explique aos comandantes as exigências do imperador e o fato de sermos proibidos de nos aproximarmos do centro do planeta, além do excessivo cuidado que deveremos ter com os terráqueos. Os filhos da puta, assim como os comandantes dos mesmos, devem estar espalhados por aí, comendo ou fodendo alguém. Aqueles bastardos...

Fala a última frase com visível irritação, abocanhando de forma praticamente indecente, mais um pedaço enorme de carne ao ponto de não conseguir fechar a boca e reclamando dos demais se "divertirem" mesmo que desde o dia anterior, até a algumas horas atrás, ele estivera transando com uma saiya-jin, sendo que somente pararam para comer, beber, ir ao banheiro ou para dormir, sendo mais um cochilo, pois bastava poucas horas de sono para eles, mesmo com a atividade intensa.

Nisso, o guarda saiya-jin observa que ele colocava o scouter no rosto, ajeitando-o, após engolir o último pedaço de carne, abocanhando e o engolindo, sem sequer mastiga-lo, pelo visto.

Então, não consegue compreender o porque dele precisar chamá-los, já que bastava ao Líder Kakarotto, apenas apertar um botão do seu aparelho para entrar em contato diretamente com os comandantes e estes, por si mesmos, avisarem as suas determinadas equipes, pois possuía o registro dos scouters destes, ao contrário dele, que não os possuía e que teria que procurar um computador disponível para poder enviar uma mensagem aos comandantes que faziam parte do esquadrão Alfa do Líder Kakarotto, após rastrear quem fazia parte do mesmo. Algo trabalhoso e igualmente desnecessário, além de que demandaria um tempo considerável.

Como se lesse os pensamentos deste, ele fala, asperamente, em meio a rosnados guturais e igualmente aterrorizantes, ao ponto de "gelar o sangue", até para um saiya-jin, fazendo-o se arrepender, amargamente, de não ter ido cumprir a ordem, enquanto sentia um intenso pavor toma-lhe, fazendo-o tremer, sentindo-se apavorado e amaldiçoando-se, igualmente, por não ter ido cumprir a ordem, pois se esquecera, momentaneamente, com quem estava falando, considerando a sua atitude frente a tal situação como a de um louco ou suicida:

\- Não estou com culhão de chamar aqueles vagabundos! Além disso, os desgraçados devem estar com o scouter fora da face, muitos deles, provavelmente fodendo com alguma alienígena, como disse antes, ou até com uma de nossa raça, não me importando com qual puta seja! E se as fêmeas tiverem fodendo também, elas que fechem a porra das pernas, retirem o pau nelas, além de limpar a porra, para que se apresentem, rapidamente, com as suas equipes no hangar designado ao esquadrão! Portanto, mexa seu traseiro, escória, e vá avisar a corja, comunicando-os que ou eles movem suas caudas para a nave, rapidamente, assim como aqueles que compõem sua equipe ou juro que chutarei, pessoalmente, um por um pelo incômodo, aproveitando para quebrar os braços deles. Vá agora ou decidirei me "divertir" esmagando todos os seus ossos por adorar o som que eles produzem, que é harmônico com os gritos de dor. Você sabia disso? - pergunta com um sorriso extremamente sádico e igualmente maligno - Além disso, confesso que faz tempo que não vejo sangue fresco e escuto esses sons tão aprazíveis.

Termina falando em um tom maligno e igualmente ameaçador, enquanto sustentava um sorriso extremamente insano ao frisar o se "divertir", fazendo o saiya-jin engolir em seco e gelar, se apavorando e suando frio, praticamente em "baldes", enquanto que o seu coração acelerava, descontroladamente, sentindo um absoluto terror tomando-lhe, enquanto sentira uma momentânea fraqueza em suas pernas.

Recobrando parcamente as forças, procurava correr o mais rápido que conseguia para cumprir com a ordem dada sobre o olhar de pena de seus conterrâneos, enquanto que o líder das equipes do esquadrão Alfa de ataque, gargalhava, gostosamente em uma risada completamente insana que revibrava pelo refeitório, ao se recordar do som e cheiro que tanto apreciava, fazendo os demais de sua raça se apavorarem, enquanto apreciava o cheiro de medo deles, se levantando e partindo do refeitório rumo ao Hangar principal de Bejiita.

Aliais, para os de sua raça, Kakarotto era apavorante em todos os aspectos e consideravam que as equipes que estavam sobre as suas ordens eram formadas de loucos ou suicidas para aceitarem trabalhar com um insano como ele, além de que, todos sabiam que a nave dele era de longe a maior e a mais bem equipada de todas, sendo que com exceção de alguns escravos, ele viajava sozinho e com razão.

Inclusive, havia o murmúrio que tal ato de fazer o líder de um esquadrão viajar sozinho, fora feita especialmente por causa dele, segundo um boato que circulava dentre os saiya-jins, pois, uma vez, segundo este boato, Kakarotto matou todos que compunham as equipes que pertenciam ao seu esquadrão em um dos raros acessos de ira ensandecida frente à incompetência destes, na visão dele, sendo que a melhor solução encontrada pelo Imperador fora de mantê-lo afastado dos outros, assim como o enviando a planetas poderosos.

Após Vegeta subir ao trono após conseguirem um novo planeta para eles colonizarem, todas as naves dos saiya-jins foram alteradas e não eram mais esféricas, sendo que se tornaram, consideravelmente, uma segunda casa com quartos, cozinha e tudo o que necessitavam, pois estes reclamaram das esféricas, por sentirem que quando saíam destas, seus membros ficavam levemente dormentes, além de que, ficar parado, sem fazer nada, dentro de um espaço pequeno, era extremamente irritante, ainda mais para uma raça guerreira como eles, que adoravam lutar, mesmo que tais naves possuíssem um esquema similar de hibernação.

Para agradar a grande massa de Bejiita, que normalmente partiam nessas missões e para se distanciar do esquema de Freeza, também, foi planejado naves novas e grandes, que seriam como uma segunda casa com tudo o que precisavam para treinarem e lutarem entre si, até a chegada no planeta, deixando o povo extremamente feliz, ao ponto de não se importarem do surgimento dos esquadrões para coordenar melhor os ataques, assim como planejar mais eficientemente a tomada de um planeta, além destes também, cuidarem da proteção do espaço em torno do planeta.

Tal decisão de mudança do transporte deles provocou uma grande ovação e tornou Vegeta um imperador muito popular, além de igualmente respeitado, pois, ao contrário do pai, procurava que todos os saiya-jins se tornassem cada vez mais poderosos, dispondo de conhecimento acessível a todos para que se aprimorassem e ficassem mais fortes e não somente um pequeno grupo e seleto, como fora na época de seu genitor.

Ou seja, tais naves possuíam o básico para se tornarem uma moradia móvel, facilitando a vida dos saiya-jins, além de terem celas no fundo da nave para acomodar os escravos pessoais, caso algum membro possuísse e uma reservada para escravos, não mais do que dois, que cuidavam da limpeza da nave.

Claro que os outros também tinham naves grandes, porém, estas levavam uma equipe inteira, tendo por isso um espaço consideravelmente limitado, mas, conseguindo manter certo conforto, já que tais equipes eram formadas de cinco a seis membros.

Afinal, ficavam viajando por meses com estas possuindo, inclusive, cada uma delas, uma sala de treino que podiam lutar com barreira energética em volta para não destruírem a nave e com equipamentos para exercitar-se, garantindo assim, que mesmo no espaço, continuassem aumentando os seus poderes e sem qualquer problema, caso se ferissem, pois em cada uma delas, haviam Medical Machines´s.

Claro, que a exceção era Kakarotto, que tinha que se conter, pois seu poder estava em uma escala astronômica, acima da capacidade da barreira. Ao menos, podia treinar, tendo inclusive uma sala gravitacional pessoal em seu quarto que era a maior por ser o líder, embora todas as demais, possuíssem tal sala.

Então, sobre o olhar apreensivo de muitos e com um sorriso extremamente malicioso frente à visão em provar mais escravas exóticas, se retira, se dirigindo a sua nave de ataque que se destacava ao longe pelo tamanho da mesma, igualmente imponente, enquanto que todos abriam caminho automaticamente para ele conforme passava, não sendo loucos ou suicidas de ficarem no caminho dele, que somente estava um pouco irritado por ter que planejar um plano de ataque, por mais que tivesse facilidade em fazer isso.

Era mais pelo fato de ficar sentado, parado, em frente a uma tela finíssima de cristal líquido capaz de criar projeções holográficas, analisando diversos dados e estatísticas, assim como manobras militares, optando qual era a melhor abordagem e comunicando, por fim, ao general do planeta seus planos que somente eram executados com este aprovando e sendo tais planos, transmitidos aos comandantes de seu esquadrão, que passavam, por sua vez, aos membros de suas equipes.

Apesar de ser poderoso e em tese, ter que ficar no planeta para poder ser parceiro de luta do rei, pois o genitor dele ainda estava próximo de conseguir o nível de super saiya-jin 2, sendo que ainda não alcançara, o imperador permitia que liderasse invasões para se divertir ao derramar sangue e provocar terror, por saber também o quanto este detestava ficar parado em um só lugar, inclusive, ele também odiava, mas, era obrigado por ser o Imperador, fazendo-o detestar o que vinha "atrelado" ao seu cargo, enquanto que era obrigado a se conformar com as tais exigências do mesmo.

Por isso, Kakarotto partia em missões, mesmo sendo tão forte, em vez de ficar treinando em Bejiita, já, que estas, normalmente eram para os demais saiya-jins que eram mais fracos do que ele e que precisavam de adversários poderosos para aumentar o poder de luta, sendo que para este, em decorrência de seu nível, apenas serviam para ele se divertir e relaxar, sendo que aproveitava tais invasões, para estuprar as raças semelhantes a forma humana, principalmente quando a raça ia ser expurgada, já que não as teria como escravas, decidindo se divertir e as suas equipes fazendo o mesmo.

\- Kakarotto. – uma voz conhecida o faz estancar o passo e virar o seu rosto com cara de poucos amigos.


	19. Conversa entre família

Então, após encarar o mal humor de Kakarotto, Bardocok conversa um pouco com o seu filho mais velho, fornecendo a este mais uma informação necessária a ele, para encontrar a terráquea que ele lhe falara...

Enquanto isso, Bardock persiste em uma busca pessoal, através de suas visões... 

**Capítulo 19 - Conversa entre família**

\- O que quer desgraçado? - pergunta com a face em uma carranca, enquanto via o seu genitor com um semblante chateado frente a tanta hostilidade dele – Não me diga que está triste com o meu tratamento?

\- Faz alguns meses que não nos vemos. Esperava que o seu humor estivesse melhor. Ou, menos irritado. Ao menos para com o seu pai. - falava exibindo além de certa tristeza, um semblante cansado, devido as suas buscas particulares no seu tempo livre.

\- Eu sempre fui assim... Esperava que eu fosse um saiya-jin retardado que sorri? Isso é para os fracos. - ele fala, enquanto bufa, cruzando os braços na frente do tórax.

_"Não foi sempre assim"_ Bardock comenta em pensamento, pois tivera visões dele sorrindo ao lado do terráqueo idoso, decidindo guardar para ele mesmo essa informação para não irritar ainda mais o seu filho.

\- E quanto a não nos vemos... Tenho mandando as merdas dos relatórios e planos de ataque sempre que invado algum planeta com o meu esquadrão ou sozinho.

\- Falo pessoalmente, Kakarotto. Seu irmão Raditz, por exemplo, volta e meia vai me visitar ou pelo menos troca algumas palavras, sem ser relativo a missões de seu esquadrão.

\- Raditz é um imbecil de perder o tempo dele com você. - fala asperamente.

\- Ainda está revoltado por lembra-lhe da promessa? Achei que você tinha esquecido, já que faz anos e muitas coisas aconteceram nesse meio tempo. - fala calmamente, já se refazendo do tratamento ríspido do seu filho mais novo, não sendo nenhuma surpresa para ele, apesar de tudo.

\- Por que não? Além disso, você vive procurando-me contatar, mesmo fora das missões e gosto de viver a minha vida como desejo. Não sou um filhote para ter um pai grudado como carrapato e mesmo dentre nós, saiya-jins, os pais não ficam conosco, nos vigiando. Você está em uma categoria à parte. Além disso, você fez aquele infeliz prometer algo contrário ao que desejaria? - pergunta sarcasticamente.

\- Fiz. - ele fala calmamente, pois, interferiu na vida do seu filho mais velho frente a novas visões que teve dele.

\- Não acredito! Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar nos azucrinando, velho? Agora também é aquela merda do Raditz? - ele pergunta, irritado.

\- Saiba que Raditz aceitou bem, ao contrário de você. Afinal, só pedi a você no tocante a duas fêmeas, específicas e, portanto, poderá fazer o que quiser com as outras, embora me desagrade tal comportamento.

\- Escuta aqui, velho desgraçado... Cuide da merda dos seus assuntos, que cuidarei dos meus. Eu odeio quando duvidam da minha palavra de guerreiro. Jurei pela minha honra, portanto, o ato de você me lembrar, faz com que julgue que duvida da minha honra e orgulho...

Fala dentre os dentes em um tom ameaçador, enquanto o segurava pela gola do seu peitoral, sendo que Bardock não se surpreendeu com a reação intempestiva dele e manteve a sua face séria, sem titubear, pois, sabia que se fizesse isso, estimularia a violência de Kakarotto.

Afinal, conhecia muito bem o seu filho mais novo e a loucura que o acompanhava com requintes de sadismo.

\- Kakarotto, solte o nosso pai. Agora.

Radiz fala firmemente, segurando um dos braços de seu irmão mais novo, olhando-o seriamente, sustentando o olhar sem medo para ele que rosna e solta o genitor, que nada demonstrara, além de uma frieza colossal, tal como o irmão mais velho deste.

\- Não toque em mim, desgraçado.

Raditz então tira a sua mão e fala:

\- Deveria controlar melhor o seu gênio, Kakarotto. Não precisava agir assim perante o nosso pai.

\- Cale-se! E cuida da sua bosta de vida, também!

Nisso, se retira dali, dirigindo-se bufando para a sua nave, arremessando com apenas um braço, de forma extremamente violenta, um jovem saiya-jin desavisado que não percebera a aproximação dele e, portanto, não pôde sair do caminho a tempo.

Nisso, Bardock e Raditz vêem os demais saiya-jins correrem para socorrer o jovem que se chocara contra várias colunas, porém, ambos sabiam que este já estava morto, assim como os outros que foram _"pegos" _quanto este foi arremessado com a força do braço de Kakarotto, juntamente com alguns escravos de passagem.

Raditz abana a cabeça para os lados e suspira cansado, massageando as têmporas, enquanto que Bardock passa a mão na nuca. Dos filhos dele, o único com quem se dava bem era Raditz, que era impiedoso como os outros saiya-jins, tal como pervertido, porém, não no mesmo nível dos demais.

\- Não acredito que ele vá mudar velho.

\- Ele vai... Mas, vai demorar.

\- Ele não prometeu tanta coisa como eu prometi a você. Logo, não entendo porque esse mal humor. Afinal, quem deveria estar de mal humor deveria ser eu e não ele. – fala bufando, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do tórax.

\- Você sabe que o seu irmão se irrita facilmente e para piorar, hoje ele está com um humor terrível.

\- Senão fossem os seus surtos, seria o Líder do esquadrão Ômega em vez deste Raditz. Por causa disso pegou o Alfa e sinto pena dos infelizes que estão sobre as ordens dele.

\- Bem, de fato. Ele é muito inteligente e esperto, além de perspicaz quando quer, sendo que o que atrapalha é a sua insanidade sádica, tal como os seus surtos, embora sejam menos frequentes. - Bardock fala desanimado.

\- Isso é verdade.

Sem ele saber, Bardock desfizera a cápsula dele, em segredo e se apoderou da máquina de gravidade e treinava. Afinal, Kakarotto não falou nada sobre não usar. Porém, não pudera falar para Raditz por causa da promessa que fez ao mais novo.

Mas, ensinara ao filho mais velho sobre o ki, de forma mais profunda do que ele conhecia e nisso, ambos treinaram e aprimoraram as batalhas. Inclusive, Raditz conseguira se tornar super saiya-jin e acabou de anunciar para o imperador, assim que foi lhe dada à ordem de invadir Wakusei Ryuushiro (planeta Ryuushiro), assim como a sua missão especial, que consistiria em focar-se na captura dos escravos-cientistas e cientistas.

Como era o Líder do esquadrão Ômega, o esquadrão de abordagem tática, ele cuidaria dos cientistas que eram a sua prioridade e não a subjugação do planeta pelos saiya-jins e por isso, Bardock revelou a ele sobre o seu dom de ver o futuro, após ver nas visões o quanto este mudaria, além de ser digno de tal segredo.

Então, ele contou de uma chikyuu-jin especifica e Raditz prometeu tudo o que Bardock pedira em relação a ela, ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo que não aceitou todas as exigências do genitor.

Em troca da promessa de seu filho mais velho, ele ensinaria as mesmas técnicas de Ki que Kakarotto possuía e que era mais refinado do que ele já conhecia. O genitor cumpriu com a sua parte na promessa e, portanto, o mais velho cumpriria com a dele perante uma terráquea especifica.

Ele também estupra as fêmeas, mas, ao contrário do irmão, se contém e muito quando transava, além de não ter surtos de sadismo e loucura como o mais novo possuía.

\- Acabei de ter mais uma visão dessa terráquea. Ela estará no pavilhão nove, atrás de uma coluna. Então, um edifício grande irá ruir a sua direita quando chegar ao centro do planeta. Esse que ruir, tinha um formato de cone com uma espécie de globo na ponta, à direita de onde você estará. Se não se apressar, a mesma coluna de um prédio retangular, há alguns metros do edifício em forma de cone que caiu, irá cair, prensando essa jovem e causando a sua morte. Senão me engano, somente terá alguns minutos. Após pega-la, a faça trocar de roupa e não a deixe próxima dos outros, pois, como é cientista, terá o uniforme de um. Se ela for com os outros para serem entregues ao Imperador, acabará sendo assassinada - ele fala em um murmúrio no ouvido deste que ouve atentamente e concorda.

\- Conseguirei tira-la a tempo... E tem certeza que quer separa-la dos outros? Pelo que entendi é a família dela. Você é estranho, sabia? Parece se compadecer com os inferiores, parecendo ter um apreço especial pelos chikyuu-jins, mas, quer privar um de sua família. Pois, se vier comigo, é o que acontecerá.

_"Não por muito tempo"_ Bardock comenta em pensamento, frente à certeza das suas visões, pois em relação à Raditz, elas são "fixas", sem alteração, desde que esta se torne escrava dele, sendo que na outra visão dele, ela acaba sendo assassinada.

Porém, sabia que alterar o destino desse jeito, poderia trazer graves consequências para o futuro. Porém, não podia ficar parado, deixando que seus futuros netos não nascessem, sendo que inclusive os vira em suas visões.

\- Se ela não for com você, morrerá. Portanto, a melhor escolha para essa terráquea é ir com você, infelizmente, como escrava. Além disso, pode não ser tão inteligente quanto os demais membros da família dela, mas, possuí uma inteligência considerável e pode criar coisas. Aproveite que terá uma cientista particular a seu dispor.

\- Pode ser... – ele passa a ver os benefícios na promessa que fez ao seu pai, apaziguando assim um ligeiro aborrecimento ao ter feito tal promessa - Bem, que seja, cumprirei a promessa que fiz a você. Afinal, dei a minha palavra e jurei pela minha honra de guerreiro, já que cumpriu com a sua parte da promessa. - falam em sussurro, ambos, até que Raditz se afasta.

\- Obrigado, Raditz. Não irá se arrepender da sua promessa. Acredite. - ele fala ao mais velho, antes deste se afastar por completo.

\- Até! - nisso, acena com a mão ainda de costas, em um leve aceno para o genitor, enquanto se dirigia para a sua nave.

Então, conforme Raditz caminhava, percebera que a confusão instaurada pela morte do jovem saiya-jin e de outros por Kakarotto se aplacara, enquanto que escravos cuidavam da limpeza e arrumação.

Então, ao se aproximar da área do hangar reservado para o seu esquadrão, Nappa, o Líder do esquadrão Beta se aproxima e o cumprimenta com Raditz revirando os olhos e suspirando cansado.

\- E aí, Raditz?

\- Bem, Nappa e você?

\- Também... Estou ansioso para capturar alguns escravos exóticos. Porém, me preocupo com o fato dos terráqueos serem fracos demais. Parece que os ryuushiro-jins são mais resistentes.

\- De fato, ouvi algo assim também. Quero ver se capturo alguns para mim. Quero variar o meu harém. Preciso de novidades.

\- Eu também quero uma novidade e fico irritado de não conseguir manter um harém... Mas, não sei se compensa pegar alguma terráquea, ou devo me focar somente nas ryuushiro-jins.

\- O conhecendo, creio que uma terráquea não durará muito tempo com você. Portanto, recomendo uma ryuushiro-jin. Nesse aspecto, você é igual ao infeliz do Kakarotto. - Raditz fala, enquanto fazia uma pró-análise da missão através de seu scouter.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. Normalmente, nem as raças mais resistentes costumam aguentar. Somente as de nossa raça conseguem lidar com isso.

Raditz suspira. Nesse aspecto, Nappa e Kakarotto eram iguais. As que sobreviviam na primeira vez que transavam não aguentavam a segunda, tendo uma pequena diferença, no fato que de vez em quando, dependendo do humor de Nappa, este se continha, ao contrário de Kakarotto, que não importava como estivesse o seu humor, não se continha em nenhuma situação, a menos que fosse para comprovar algo, sendo que só fizera uma vez para provar algo.

\- Por isso, acho que uma chikyuu-jin, não aguentará nem a metade do sexo, morrendo antes que você termine.

\- Mas, dizem que as terráqueas são tão... Coloridas... Sabe?

Raditz arqueia o cenho, tentando entender o "colorido", pois, confessava que só vira rapidamente o arquivo da raça terráquea, pois, pelo pouco que lera, já percebera o quanto eram absurdamente frágeis.

\- Assim, dizem que tem cabelos e olhos de várias cores. Azul, verde, laranja, violeta, roxo e tantas outras, além das básicas que são castanho e negro, tal como loiro... Enfim, é uma diversidade de cores no quesito cabelos e olhos com diferentes combinações. Ou seja, uma raça exótica. Provavelmente será classificada assim e seu preço aumentará e muito se assim for designada, sendo semelhantes as Korolins-jins, só que essas, o corpo também é muito colorido com diversos tons e tonalidades. Invejo quem tem muitas.

\- Agora que você falou, tenho cinco dessa raça, pois acho essa raça bonita e sinto apreço por raças exóticas, até certo ponto, claro... Mas, não sabia que os chikyuu-jins também eram assim.

\- São. – e nisso exibe um imenso sorriso com um olhar decidido - Vou tentar garantir alguma para mim e provavelmente, farei tudo para me conter. Pois, não quero aproveitar somente uma vez. Invejo você e os outros que conseguem se conter. - ele fala amargurado.

\- Você tem que conter seus instintos. Se estiver "atiçado" demais, se acalme, antes de fazer sexo, assim como evite que a sua cauda seja pega por engano durante o ato. Você precisa dominar-se para não se deixar ser levado pelo prazer intenso. Já disse e repito, procure se focar. Mantenha o foco e se concentre ao menos no início, até ter total controle, podendo relaxar após isso. É uma questão de treino. - Raditz fala pela milionésima vez, para ver se a sua orientação entrava na cabeça de Nappa, o que duvidava, embora, o grandalhão estivesse consideravelmente concentrado, diferentemente das outras vezes.

\- Tentarei... Preciso conseguir. Quero um harém, tal como você.

\- Eu sei...

\- Já, Kakarotot não consegue se controlar né? - Nappa sorri feliz em não ser o único conhecido dele que não se contém.

\- Não, Nappa. Ele pode se conter, se quiser. Porém, aprecia o sadismo e, portanto, provocar o máximo de dor e desespero possível as suas vítimas, mesmo que seja com uma fêmea que esteja transado, traz a ele um prazer intenso e não se importa de matar durante o ato. Não é do tipo "colecionador" e nem se importa em ser assim. Ele consegue, se quiser, mas, é um maldito sádico que quer aliar o prazer do sexo ao do sofrimento e pavor de suas escravas. Ao contrário de você, que as mata por falta de controle. Kakarotto faz intencionalmente. Eis a diferença entre vocês.

\- Como pôde saber disso? - Nappa arqueia o cenho - Ele pôde não ser capaz.

\- Nappa - ele fala olhando para ele - Eu o testemunhei fazendo sexo selvagem com as mesmas escravas, várias vezes, sendo que estas não exibiam muitos danos. Ele fez para me desafiar, pois, eu disse que ele era incapaz de se conter. Foram dois dias, sexo direto e elas ficaram vivas o tempo inteiro, somente alternando entre elas. Depois de provado o seu ponto para mim, com este Raditz aceitando que ele era capaz de se conter quando queria, matou cada uma delas com um sexo extremamente violento, amarrando as outras para não fugirem a fim de poder mata-las depois, durante o ato. A última estava catatônica. E com isso, mostrou que era capaz de se conter, quando quisesse. Claro, que teve que pagar pelo prejuízo que causou ao dono delas.

Nappa ficou boquiaberto de tão surpreso, enquanto que Raditz consentiu com a cabeça.

\- Portanto, ao contrário dele, você precisa treinar o seu controle. Inicialmente, precisei fazer isso, mas, após algum tempo de treino constante, consigo fazer inconscientemente e por isso, mantenho um harém comigo, assim como os outros.

\- Vou tentar... Se Kakarotto consegue, eu tenho que conseguir também! - Nappa fala confiantemente.

\- Esse é o espirito, Nappa. – ele dá um tapa nas costas do saiya-jin grandalhão - Persevere. Lembre-se que era como naquele tempo, antes da queda de Freeza, que tivemos que aprender a sentir o Ki, assim como controla-lo, ao menos razoavelmente. Você não treinou, tal como todos, até dominar a capacidade de sentir o ki do oponente? - nisso, o grandalhão concorda - Então, é a mesma coisa. Tudo se resume a treino, sendo mais fácil para um do que para os outros. Vegeta dominou antes de nós dois. No seu caso, no quesito controle durante o sexo, precisa treinar mais do que Vegeta treinou, só que ele fora em relação ao ki.

\- Verdade... Havia me esquecido disso.

\- Agora, vou indo, que tenho que organizar o esquema tático que utilizarei. Afinal, preciso trazer os cientistas, vivos.

\- Eu também preciso organizar o meu planejamento de ataque. Podemos conversar depois.

\- Claro.

Nisso, se despedem e cada um se dirige para o seu esquadrão.

Ao longe, Bardock olhara a cena e suspira cansado, pois imaginara qual fora o teor da conversa. Conforme tivera as visões, seu coração se aquietara, assim como os seus instintos foram_ "esfriados", _tal como era quando vivia com a sua companheira, tendo a plena consciência que ambos possuíam a raríssima ligação verdadeira, com ela tendo o poder de aplaca-lo, antigamente e que agora, conseguia por si mesmo.

Além disso, desenvolveu um julgamento sereno e com o tempo, também graças as suas visões acalentadoras, relevou e muito do seu comportamento saiya-jin, tornando-se único e singular, sendo iniciado esse processo graças a Gine.

Claro, que se a encontrasse, não seria mais o único singular e tivera algumas visões em relação a ela e seu paradeiro, pois, não se encontrava no planeta que se refugiou, escapando da explosão de Bejiita, sendo que este já não existe mais. Além disso, tivera uma agradável surpresa em suas visões e eram duas, sendo que uma delas lhe impulsionava ardentemente para encontra-la, lhe estimulando ainda mais do que já se encontrava.

Antes, ansiava encontra-la, agora, desejara no fundo de seu ser, sendo que uma de suas visões lhe trouxe um grande conforto também.

Afinal, após dois meninos, enfim teve uma filha, sendo que esta nunca o conheceu, além de ser a caçula, retirando o título de Kakarotto. Mais do que nunca, desejava encontra-la, tal como a genitora desta que era a sua amada companheira.

Inicialmente, achou que ela tinha morrido na explosão, mas, descobriu que estava viva e bem, assim como a cria de ambos, o que lhe tranquilizava. Porém, não conseguia identificar corretamente o planeta que elas estavam, sua filha e ela. Pelo menos, sabia que não estavam machucadas ou sofrendo e isso o deixou aliviado.

Para ajuda-lo em sua busca, pedira emprestado ao imperador dois escravos cientistas, pois apesar de ser inteligente, precisava fazer alguns cálculos complexos demais com base no que conseguia identificar em suas visões.

Contou sobre a sua companheira, ocultando o seu dom e por isso, não pôde fala-lhe que tinha uma filha.

Mesmo assim, Vegeta permitiu que pegasse dois escravos cientistas para auxiliá-lo e acreditava estar perto de descobrir onde ela estava. Somente se preocupava com o fato dela ver o que os seus filhos faziam, quando conseguisse trazê-la de volta, pois ela tinha um coração gentil demais para um saiya-jin e com certeza, se desesperaria ao ver o rumo que ambos tomaram.

Mesmo assim, precisava trazê-la de volta, pois, necessitava e muito dela, sentindo que faltava uma parte de seu coração, enquanto que não se importava com as consequências. Somente a queria trazer de volta para junto dele e ficar assim para sempre, se pudesse, enquanto ansiava conhecer pessoalmente a sua filha e não apenas em visões.


	20. Partida para Ryuushiro

**Notas da Autora**

Após situações enervantes para Bardock, gerando uma considerável dor de cabeça pelo stress vivenciado, ele consegue enviar os esquadrões quando o planejamento e plano de ação de cada um dos Líderes foram aprovados por ele e pelo imperador Vegeta. 

**Capítulo 20 - Partida para Ryuushiro**

Conforme Kakarotto revisava seus planos e definia estratégias para a invasão e consequentemente subjugação dos Ryuushiro-jins, analisando diversos dados sobre o planeta, pois, suas ordens prioritárias eram para poupar os escravos, sendo que das raças escravizadas, os terráqueos eram os mais fracos e, portanto, não poderia ser feita de qualquer forma ou da maneira usualmente tradicional em Oozarus, para os demais esquadrões, menos para o Beta, Ômega e Alfa raramente usavam esse método, preferindo a batalha para exercitar as suas habilidades.

Afinal, nesses esquadrões, a transformação em Oozaru era usada mais para diversão, do que qualquer outra coisa, pois adoravam pisotear e esmagar as raças inferiores a eles.

Afinal, mesmo que seu esquadrão fosse capaz de refinar o controle dessa forma, algo que eles não conseguiam refinar com perfeição, tal como Kakarotto, eles poderiam acabar causado uma destruição considerável ou pisotear muitos chikyuu-jins por engano, tal como outras raças, por mais que fossem um pouco mais resistentes que os terráqueos, enquanto reduziam a força dos nativos, eliminando todos aqueles que se opunham, mas, procurando deixar uma quantidade considerável para ser escravizada, pois Bejiita estava com um desfalque severo no quesito escravos.

Inclusive, haviam conseguido amostra do cheiro dos terráqueos e outras raças escravizadas, pois, apesar de cada um possuir o seu próprio odor, todas as raças tinham uma espécie de _"assinatura",_ que nada mais, nada menos, era do que um padrão de odor.

Por isso, que se soubessem o padrão, seria mais fácil ainda identifica-los em meio a uma multidão, por exemplo, diminuindo ainda mais as chances de matar algum por engano, embora que como toda a guerra, era impossível um ou outro não ser morto, embora que precisava ser o mínimo possível em relação aos escravos.

Afinal, Vegeta desejava o máximo de contenção possível e extremo cuidado. Por isso, enviava os seus três melhores esquadrões.

Kakarotto suspirava aborrecido, pois para um curso de ação desses, precisava ser definido diversos padrões de ataques e de batalha, tal como a maioria de suas missões, já que para isso existia tais esquadrões "especializados" e além disso, tal missão não era tão difícil de ser planejada e coordenada por ele. A sua queixa devia-se ao fato de tal planejamento ser altamente maçante e igualmente irritante.

Inclusive, por isso, os três esquadrões reais, como eram chamados os esquadrões Omega, Alfa e Beta, eram os três esquadrões superiores do planeta e por isso, muitos saiya-jins "_venderiam"_ a alma para entrar em um deles, sendo que para fazer parte de um, eram impostos testes rigorosos, sendo que para o Ômega, os testes eram ainda mais exigentes.

Aos demais esquadrões, que eram até menores, eram simplesmente numerados, do menor para o maior. Quando menor o número, mais bem visado era, sendo que estes _Esquadrões Numéricos, _como eram popularmente chamados, eram usados para invasões visando à destruição de uma raça e para demais missões, que não precisavam de muita "técnica", ao contrário dos Esquadrões Reais.

Terminando de traçar o planejamento de ataque, calculando também a porcentagem de destruição, trabalhando a probabilidade de execução, tal como os riscos envolvidos e diversas outras considerações, envia seu planejamento minunciosamente elaborado para que o general revisasse, sendo que este era nada menos do que o seu genitor.

Enquanto esperava, Kakarotto colocara os pés em cima da mesa de controle, em um canto, enquanto inclinava confortavelmente a sua poltrona estofada para trás, bufando, pois precisava ficar parado ali, esperando a resposta, suprimindo um rosnado de aborrecimento.

Afinal queria estar lutando ou treinando, inclusive derramando sangue e senão fosse possível, ao menos, ter relações, pois estava sentindo falta do odor, que para ele, era um perfume. Ou seja, o cheiro de sexo.

Queria ao menos estar fazendo sexo com alguém, sendo que era enervante ficar esperando na ponte de comando pela aceitação de seu planejamento, sendo que depois precisaria fazer uma reunião com os comandantes, algo que era extremamente monótono e desconfiava que seu pai iria demorar, propositalmente, a título de "vingança" por seu "_comportamento"_ anterior.

Retém um rosnado, conforme sua mente seguia para tal linha de pensamento, quando a tela da sua nave pisca, deixando-o atônito, vendo que já havia resposta de seu plano com a face de seu genitor aparecendo em forma de holograma em 3D:

\- Kakarotto, Líder do Esquadrão Alfa, seu planejamento está como sempre impecável. Concordei e depois, o imperador Vegeta assinou. Está autorizado para seguir tal cronograma e plano. Tenha uma boa viagem. - o genitor se despede, porém, ao ver a face atordoada de Kakarotto, completa, em meio a um riso - Imagino que pensou que eu demoraria para analisar seu planejamento, né? Acha que faria algo tão infantil assim, meu filho?

\- Seu...!

Ele rosna e conforme avançava como um animal raivoso para estrangular a projeção holográfica deste, tal era sua ira, com um sorriso de canto, Bardock desliga, fazendo as mãos de Kakarotto pegarem o ar, enquanto a cauda dele se remexia na cintura, frustrado e irado por não poder trucida-lo, pessoalmente.

Controlando os seus nervos e baixando os pêlos de sua cauda que estavam eriçados, se prepara para contatar todos os comandantes que faziam parte de seu esquadrão, informando a eles o planejamento da missão, sendo que estes depois retransmitiriam aos membros de seus grupos.

Raditz também havia terminado de enviar o seu planejamento e esperava pela resposta de seu genitor, com a diferença para Kakarotto, que ele havia levado duas escravas do harém dele, embora que seu irmão não as possuísse devido ao seu sadismo, sendo que ambas estavam fazendo sexo oral nele, naquele momento, que se deliciava com as sensações, quando o visor brilha e a imagem holográfica de Bardock aparece, sendo que o mesmo percebe imediatamente o que acontecia e coloca os dedos na têmpora, massageando-a, enquanto suspirava aborrecido, falando:

\- Poderia esperar, ao menos, até receber a minha resposta? Raditz, cresça. Você parece um jovem no cio. Se fosse jovem, entenderia os hormônios... Mas, é um saiya-jin adulto!

\- Pai, você não parece ser um saiya-jin - Raditz fala com um sorriso imenso - Tem que curtir mais, velho. Ande, compre alguma escrava e relaxe.

\- Nem todos os saiya-jins são pervertidos...

\- Mas, a maioria sim e não somos pervertidos. É que para nós, o sexo não tem pudores como das outras raças. É algo natural. Inclusive as nossas fêmeas muitas vezes vestem armaduras provocantes, que mostram muita coisa. Acha que elas se importam com essas coisas? Fodem tanto quanto os machos... Por isso, essa sua visão é antiquada. Vou entender aquela terráquea, até porque essa raça, como muitas, são _"esquisitas"_ nesse aspecto, mas, você... Ora! Não é um saiya-jin? Além disso, minha mãe e de Kakarotto, era de fato uma exceção em todos os aspectos.

Afinal, conviveu com a genitora, mesmo parcamente por causa das missões designadas a ele desde jovem. Mesmo assim, sabia o quanto era fora "peculiar". Além de ter um coração extremamente gentil, algo inconcebível a raça, além de um considerável e exacerbado senso de pudor, usando uma armadura antiquada de tão comportada e que raramente as outras fêmeas usavam.

Era tão peculiar, que seu pai usou sua influência para tira-la do esquadrão que fazia parte junto com ele e a colocou na Central de distribuição de carne, algo que não existe, mais, graças à importação maciça de escravos, que na época de Freeza, era rigorosamente controlada, só entrando esporadicamente alguns e mesmo assim, machos, sendo que a maioria deles ia para a Central e os demais para o Castelo.

Agradecia por não conviver com ela, pois, qualquer saiya-jin que trabalhasse na Central de Distribuição de Carne era tido como fraco e patético. Portanto, motivo de piada dentre os saiya-jins. Conviveu muito pouco com ela, pois, era mandado a planetas por ter um poder considerável, mesmo sendo terceira classe, ao contrário de seu otouto, agradecendo e muito por isso, pois sentia vergonha de ter uma genitora tão diferente.

Mesmo assim, se lembrava das várias situações vexatórias que passou por causa de sua mãe, repudiando qualquer aproximação dela e não se importando de feri-la ao agredi-la verbalmente e recusar a sua presença, mesmo que os seus atos a entristeciam, fazendo-o detesta-la por ser uma vergonha para a raça.

Pelo menos, procurava pensar assim, pois mesmo a tratando rispidamente e exigindo que não o reconhecesse como filho, quando ia à Central de Distribuição de carne, ela ainda o considerava seu filho, inclusive, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco mal pelo tratamento ríspido, por mais que odiasse sentir-se assim para depois se condenar por essa fraqueza, lutando para supera-la, arduamente e ser um autêntico saiya-jin.

Bardock suspira cansado e fala, após algum tempo:

\- Digamos que minhas visões, me influenciaram... Por isso, sou o saiya-jin que vê hoje. Pincipalmente enquanto estive naquelas minas de minério como escravo... Elas me confortavam. Com o tempo, confortar-me, passou a "influenciar-me" e graças a isso, revi muito de meus pensamentos e comportamentos. Embora, que o contato com a sua mãe, também me influenciou. Já era um saiya-jin diferente dos demais em alguns aspectos e as visões me fizeram rever muitas de minhas atitudes e considerações para as raças mais fracas.

\- Ainda bem que não tenho esse poder e que não convivi muito com ela... Não quero perder minha essência saiya-jin, tal como o senhor que a perdeu e o fato de que a minha mãe e de Kakarotto nunca teve tal essência, sendo que ela era uma "anormal", uma total vergonha para...

Porém, o filho mais velho silenciou-se ao ver o olhar que o seu genitor lançou, quando este falou mal de sua companheira, para ele falecida, sendo que não sabia que a mesma estava viva e que agora, tinha uma imouto, que não conheceu o pai, pois nascera depois da invasão de Freeza, além de tirar o título de mais novo de Kakarotto.

Bardock exibia um olhar frio e mortal, que fez Raditz ter um calafrio na espinha. Um olhar opressor, tal como a figura agora intimidante deste que parecia imensa, fazendo o filho mais velho dele se sentir um mero inseto. Tal olhar era aterrador.

O de Kakarotto era assustador, mas, era mais para o sádico. O de Bardock era de frialdade, ao ponto de "congelar", em parte, aqueles expostos a ela.

Amaldiçoava-se, mentalmente, por ter se esquecido de que os seus pais possuíam a raríssima ligação verdadeira, cujo vínculo, ou seja, marcação era a consequência, algo que o deixou estarrecido, pois acreditava ser apenas uma lenda e que só existia o vínculo forçado, que surgia após o vínculo, fazendo surgir uma ligação forçada, que não podia ser comparada ao poder e influência imensurável da ligação verdadeira e igualmente rara, tornando-a praticamente um mito.

Frente a isso, fora muito infeliz, senão um louco, ao proferir tais palavras em relação a sua genitora e de Kakarotto.

De fato, o olhar endurecido e de profunda ira de seu genitor, fazia o mais velho rever suas atitudes e não provocar o seu pai, enquanto afastava as servas com um gesto, sendo que ambas ficaram em um canto, esperando novas ordens de seu mestre, não entendo a reação dele e o fato de sua ereção desaparecer, drasticamente, enquanto suava frio.

Então, exibindo um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, fazendo a cauda de Raditz se arrepiar de medo, tremendo na sua cintura, Bardock fala com uma voz falsamente cordial:

\- Voltando ao fato em questão, vim comunica-lhe que li seu planejamento e o aprovei, tal como Vegeta Kôkuo-sama. Está autorizado para seguir tal cronograma, Líder do Esquadrão Ômega, Raditz. Tenha uma boa viagem.

E então, desconecta o visor e o holograma em 3D some, enquanto Raditz passa a recuperar-se da cena apavorante, gradativamente, enquanto sentia que estava pregado na cadeira, amaldiçoando-se por se esquecer de tal olhar do genitor, sendo mil vezes pior do que o do Imperador, sabendo impor respeito e medo quando desejava.

Já, Kakarotto, só impunha medo pelo terror, ao contrário de seu pai e Vegeta, que eram naturalmente intimidadores quando assim desejavam.

Na nave do Líder do Esquadrão Beta, Nappa estava lendo uma revista pornográfica com fotos de belas escravas alienígenas nuas, tal como vídeos holográficos em 3D eróticos, passando a língua nos lábios, enquanto se masturbava, pois, ficara cansado de esperar a resposta, quando seu visor brilha e imediatamente, a imagem de um Bardock em 3D surge no ar, com este gemendo de intenso desgosto ao ver o membro de Nappa exposto e ereto, fazendo o grandalhão derrubar a revista, enquanto empurrava a cadeira para frente, tampando suas partes intimas com o tampão da espécie de mesa, olhando sem graça para o general, sendo que o ambiente se encontrava em um silêncio opressor, enquanto que o general tentava digerir a visão, no mínimo, grotesca que teve, por ser um macho.

Enquanto isso, o grandalhão se preparava para a explosão de Bardock, que enfim, grita com Nappa, que se encolhia, sabendo que era bem merecida a bronca:

\- Nappa! Sou um macho e ver outro se masturbar é nojento e repulsivo! Não podia esperar a autorização! O que tem na cabeça, seu retardado?!

\- Desculpe-me, General Bardock-sama! Não há desculpas para o meu comportamento!

Ele exclama, curvando a cabeça levemente, enquanto Bardock lutava para se acalmar, pois passara por várias situações enervantes, adicionando a visão de Nappa a um novo patamar da raiva.

Nisso, resolve flexionar o pescoço para os lados, após os momentos de tensão, suspirando cansado, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

_"Apesar de ser um sádico insano, pelo menos, Kakarotto estava "comportado", enquanto esperava a resposta do envio de seu planejamento, não fazendo coisas obscenas e repulsivas, justamente em frente a um monitor onde qualquer um poderia contatar-se, acabando por acabar vendo um espetáculo grotesco, por parte de Nappa ou um saiya-jin, que em vez de agir como adulto, agia como um jovem no cio. Hoje não é o meu dia e sinto que a minha cabeça vai estourar. Aliais, já estou com uma lacerante dor de cabeça. Parece que estou lidando com jovens no cio. Isso é castigo. Só pode ser isso"._

Ele termina o pensamento com um gemido de frustração, até que se acalma e fala, em um tom calmo, controlando sua raiva ao máximo, pois era o general e não podia se deixar levar por um comportamento reprovador de saiya-jins jovens, pois, também era mais velho e precisava dar o exemplo, até por ser um general:

\- Nappa, Líder do Esquadrão Beta, seu planejamento foi aprovado por este Bardock e o imperador Vegeta assinou. Está autorizado para seguir o cronograma. Tenha uma boa viagem.

Então, desconecta, enquanto procurava apagar da mente à visão grotesca de Nappa se masturbando.

Gira com a sua cadeira e se serve de um pouco de Siev, entornando de uma vez, para depois guardar a garrafa e sair da sala para ir até sua mansão para ver o andamento da pesquisa, pois, encontrar a sua amada Gine e adorada filha, era o mais importante, pois apesar de só vê-la nas visões, já nutria um profundo carinho por ela.

Então, nos esquadrões, após todos os líderes fazerem a reunião através de projeções holográficas, cada um com os comandantes do seu esquadrão, sendo que tudo fora confirmado várias vezes, pois não aceitavam erros, os mesmos partem de Bejiita para se dirigirem até Ryuushiro.


	21. Os saiya-jins chegam à Ryuushiro

**Notas da Autora**

Enquanto isso, em Ryuushiro, anos se passaram e Chichi cresceu, se tornando uma jovem Ryuusou, passando a almejar um nível a mais, desejando ardentemente passar pela árdua provação para alcançar o nível de Suma Ryuusou.

Então, os saiya-jins enfim começam a invasão... 

**Capítulo 21 - Os saiya-jins chegam à Ryuushiro.**

No planeta Ryuushiro, Chichi havia acabado de sair da Dimensão Mágica, mais precisamente do Reino dos Dragões, um dos vários reinos que existiam, pois havia acabado de passar pelo teste para se tornar uma autêntica Ryuusou, enquanto olhava para as suas mãos, maravilhada ao sentir que podia controlar livremente seu poder, assim como o seu corpo se tornara mais resistente e forte para suportar tal carga de poder.

Então, quando o sinal sonoro apita, as demais escravas acordavam em suas celas e se trocavam nas mesmas, quando todas as portas são abertas automaticamente.

Chichi já havia saído trajada com as vestes de escrava, ao trocar magicamente aquela que usava nos treinamentos no Reino dos Dragões.

As roupas das escravas consistiam em um vestido curtíssimo, que mal chegava ao meio das coxas, com um corte de cada lado e com o seu colo consideravelmente exposto, sendo que já se dirigia a sua função designada, que consistia em preparar as refeições, pois seu proprietário adorava a sua comida e a colocara como chefe da cozinha, preparando tanto as refeições, como os quitutes que a sua dona tanto adorava.

A esposa permitia que seu marido fizesse sexo com as escravas a vontade, que em troca ganhavam "recompensas" e uma vida sem maiores tarefas, além de proporcionar prazer a ele e ás vezes, prestavam serviços a mesma, que adorava "diversificar", inclusive usando muitas escravas de seu marido para seu próprio prazer, tal como as filhas deles, fazendo a terráquea sentir nojo de tamanha perversão e sujidade de seus donos.

Porém, se continha, enquanto que graças ao treinamento, conseguira lidar com se gênio, assim como aprendera a usar seus poderes apenas para se defender e nunca para buscar vingança, sendo que isso fora um pouco difícil de assimilar.

Porém, graças à lembrança de Kouga e do que levou a sua vingança, a memória desse guia criado por sua mãe dragão, persistia em sua mente, sendo que nunca o esquecera.

Já, sua companheira, uma nekomata, chamada Kirara, ficava escondida, oculta nas sombras graças a uma de suas formas pequenas, não conseguindo ser detectada, se assim não quisesse e inclusive, ela própria escolhera Chichi, sendo que as nekomatas não eram servas dos dragões, além de haver outras espécies que habitavam tal dimensão.

Porém, o coração da terráquea a "chamou", segundo a explicação que deram e esta se tornou, praticamente, uma irmã mais velha, havendo uma união e companheirismo sem precedentes, com ambas sendo capazes de se sacrificar para salvar a outra, sendo que a perda de Kirara, seria desoladora a jovem terráquea.

Chichi inclusive confessava que havia lidado melhor com a perda dos pais graças à companhia dela, que lhe alegrava e a fazia feliz, além de conforta-la, tornando seu _"bálsamo confortador"._

Porém, quando subiu e se dirigiu a cozinha, observou que havia certa confusão de escravos da parte de cima, sendo que estes eram responsáveis pelos animais e da parte exterior da casa, sendo que só as mulheres ficavam dentro da moradia, já que muitas, senão quase todas, serviam os donos e estas que o serviam, eram castradas, previamente, para não engravidarem dele, quando se tornavam as escravas sexuais do mesmo.

Havia alguns escravos, os mais bonitos, que ficavam dentro da casa, apenas para servirem a esposa do dono e as filhas deste, sendo que estes eram previamente castrados, também, sendo que nesse caso era para não as engravidarem.

Chichi se orgulhava que apesar dos castigos, nunca permitira que fosse tocada por eles, que a espancavam, para depois falarem que parariam se ela cedesse, sendo que nunca fez, ficando várias vezes extremamente ferida, possuindo várias cicatrizes, muitas destas profundas em seu corpo, devido aos castigos sucessivos.

Seu ex-dono se "esmerou" nisso, pois visava "quebra-la", há algum tempo atrás, fazendo-a se curvar aos seus desejos repugnantes e pervertidos, sendo algo infrutífero com o advento dos anos, já que ela prometera lutar por sua virgindade, sendo que fora a única coisa que lhe restou, enquanto pensava que se ele a quisesse, somente conseguiria amarrando-a a força para conseguir seu intento, sendo que lutaria, restando a ele droga-la para conseguir cumprir seu intento sem qualquer resistência.

Seu ex-dono apenas nunca fizera nada disso, pois segundo ele, sua antiga escrava terráquea rebelde havia se tornado um hobby com o advento dos anos. E sentiria intensa satisfação em fazê-la curvar-se ao desejo de toma-la.

Porém, para desespero dele e alívio de Chichi, quando a esposa provou da culinária dela e de seus quitutes, ficou "viciada", passando a criticar quando a terráquea estava fraca demais para cozinhar, sendo que este fora obrigado a cessar seu "hobby", se desesperando nesse dia, quando sua esposa foi energética, já que segundo ela, a chikyuu-jin tinha _"mãos mágicas"_ na cozinha, sendo que nunca provara algo tão saboroso quanto o que comera, nem mesmo de renomados Chefes culinários.

Graças a isso, grande parte dos ferimentos dela puderam cicatrizar, embora, muitos fossem tão profundos, que ficaram marcados como sulcos em sua pele acetinada. Mas, não se incomodava, pois se orgulhava deles que eram a prova de sua batalha pessoal contra o seu dono.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor, sendo que um dos acessos deste era para sala igualmente luxuosa e imensa, via a filha mais nova dele, uma garota mimada e praticamente, "patricinha", tal como sua outra irmã mais velha, reclamando de algo, sendo que ambas eram consideradas as mais belas daquela região, tal como riquíssimas, graças ao pai delas ser um general, ostentando opulentas joias em sua pele verde, tal como a genitora, que ostentava seu status elevado para todos, que naquele momento se encontravam discutindo, como sempre faziam, por futilidades na visão da terráquea, fazendo esta em segredo revirar os olhos, as considerando totalmente frívolas.

Naquele momento, a mãe delas era servida por um jovem servo pessoal, enquanto percebia que a mesma acariciava o membro deste e tocava seus glúteos, tal como corpo, sempre que podia, para desespero do mesmo, enquanto que a terráquea se apiedava, pois, os mais bonitos tornavam-se brinquedos da dona e das filhas dela, que se divertiam, tranquilamente, pois sabiam que eram previamente castrados cirurgicamente.

Chichi olhava condoída para o jovem, mas, tinha seus próprios problemas e, além disso, era uma escrava, tal como ele, logo, nada podia fazer. Pois, por mais que fosse poderosa, mais que o general, que não chegava nem aos pés dela, não podia usar seus poderes, a não ser para se defender, sendo que era parte de um teste que durava nada menos do que dez anos, sendo de contenção por parte da mesma, que tinha que domar seu temperamento e instintos agressivos.

Quando se tornasse uma Suma Ryuusou, poderia lutar para defender os fracos, pois já saberia lidar com o temperamento que um ryuusou adquiria ao se conter, dominando-se, não permitindo que os seus ímpetos a tomassem, desenvolvendo assim um julgamento sereno, não permitindo que as emoções egoístas determinassem as suas ações. Além disso, ao alcançar tal patamar, seus poderes aumentariam, tal como resistência e força como "bônus".

Mas, ela jurara que após dez anos, passando na provação, usaria seus poderes e derrubaria os ryuushiro-jins, poupando somente aqueles que se curvassem ou se negassem a lutar, fixando-se apenas naqueles que iriam contra ela em seu desejo de libertar os que estavam escravos, já que não podia matar inocentes ou aqueles que não desejavam lutar ou os que se rendiam, sendo que era uma das várias leis que seguia, sendo estas altamente rigorosas.

Enquanto se dirigia a dispensa para pegar os produtos e mantimentos para o café da manhã, ouve mais atentamente um grupo de escravos alienígenas, sendo que era a única terráquea daquela mansão.

\- Parece que o general foi convocado, apesar de serem as férias dele.

\- Nosso dono? Por quê?

\- Não sei... Estão falando de uma invasão ou algo assim.

\- Bem, só mudaríamos de dono... Para nós, escravos, tanto faz quem servimos.

\- Mas, e se morrermos nessa invasão?

\- Idiota! Para que continuar nesse inferno? Não quer a sua liberdade? Só a conseguiremos na morte.

\- Mas, e uma morte sofrida?

\- Prefiro rápida.

Vários escravos e escravas conversavam entre si em uma espécie de roda, sendo que Chichi sentira o ki dos capatazes se aproximando e rapidamente corre para a cozinha, se afastando a tempo de vê-los descerem os chicotes de eletricidade que cortavam a pele e os eletrocutava, levemente, no local, dispersando o grupo sobre gritos de ira:

\- Mexam-se corja de vagabundos! Voltem para o trabalho! O que pensam que é aqui? Uma reunião?!

Chichi suspira e entra, já separando os ingredientes para preparar as tortas que sua dona adorava, já que graças à "proteção" desta, de uma maneira geral, não era mais castigada, restando agrada-la no quesito paladar, se esmerando para isso, já que também, o seu desafeto era com o marido desta, que matara seus pais e estuprara sua mãe até a morte.

Mas, confessava que aturar as demandas das filhas "mimadas" era irritante, pois, queixavam-se de tudo, até do sabor, vendo que estas assim o faziam por birra. Mas, não se importava.

Afinal, por enquanto, precisava agradar a sua dona e não as filhas dela, pois, essa fizera seu marido passar o título de propriedade de Chichi para ela, para desespero dele, que foi obrigado a ceder as demandas da esposa, dando a terráquea como presente de aniversário para a mesma.

Então, a chikyuu-jin sente vários níveis de ki, muito poderosos, sendo que percebe que três deles conseguem manipular seu nível de poder, principalmente dois, cujo controle era refinadíssimo, a surpreendendo, pois estavam no mesmo nível dela de controle, sendo que em matéria de poder, todos eram fortes, embora o terceiro possuísse um nível incrível de ki.

Conseguiria lidar com um, sendo que o segundo e terceiro, eram os mais poderosos, só conseguindo lutar contra eles se fosse um contra um, sendo que o nível do terceiro era maior que o do segundo.

Mas, sabia que só poderia lutar para se defender. Nunca poderia agir ofensivamente, senão fosse provocada.

Nisso, olha para Kirara, pois sabia instintivamente onde ela estava oculta, olhando para a mesma, que fizera a mesma análise de sua "irmã", iniciando-se assim uma conversa mental entre elas.

_"São fortes Kirara-chan... Conseguiria lidar com um sozinho, tranquilamente, pois é mais fraco que os outros dois. Mas, estes são poderosos, senão mais do que esta Chichi... Meu corpo ainda não consegue lidar com essa carga de poder."_

_"Não esqueça que tem a mim... Não importo de compartilhar minha resistência através da nossa fusão, fortalecendo assim o seu corpo para lidar com tal carga. Se fizermos isso, você poderá elevar seu poder, talvez se igualando a esse terceiro, senão o ultrapassar um pouco. Esse é o seu poder e esta Kirara sabe melhor do que ninguém, Chi. Você só precisa de um corpo mais resistente para lidar com essa carga e fico feliz em ajuda-la e se quiser, empresto um pouco de meu poder, também..."._

_"Posso aceitar a resistência, mas, não o poder... A menos que ele tenha um meio de ampliar seus poderes. Se ele lutar com seu próprio poder, como Ryuusou, sou obrigada a honrar as leis que jurei seguir. É a minha honra de Ryuusou."_

_"Eu sei... Mas, quando a este terceiro, não sei, não tenho um bom pressentimento, imouto."_

_"Eu também não, nee-chan. Mas, não tenho escolha, pois sou uma Ryuusou apesar de tudo e estou em um teste acirrado para conseguir o título de Suma Ryuusou. Falhar não é uma opção e fui avisada e muito, que era um teste rigorosíssimo demais, cheio de sacrifícios, assim como ser capaz de possuir uma intensa capacidade de resignação. Mesmo sabendo que era dificílimo, aceitei"._

Nisso, Chichi sai da conversa mental, ao ouvir as discussões calorosas da comunicação holográfica do general para com a sua família, falando da invasão iminente e que era para se esconderem, sendo o que fazem, ou tentam, pois, secretamente, graças a Kirara, esta inutilizou todos os transportes da dona de Chichi e das filhas desta, tal como dopando todos que estavam no grupo, fazendo-os perder a consciência, apesar de estarem do lado de fora da barreira, protegidos pela mesma, pois muitos escravos tentaram se vingar da dona e das filhas.

Já, os capatazes conseguem fugir, porém, a coleira dos escravos, não os permitia fugir da propriedade, sendo que os que tentaram, foram desacordados pela descarga elétrica oriunda da coleira, sendo que somente algumas escravas que cuidavam comumente das compras conseguiram sair da barreira invisível.

Chichi via a confusão com visível calma e resolve sair da casa, limitando-se a sentar calmamente em uma pedra atrás desta, enquanto que em contraste a ela, vários escravos encontravam-se apavorados, tentando fugir e perdendo a consciência ao tentarem escapar, enquanto que outros se desesperavam.

Ela estalou os seus dedos e as roupas de escrava foram substituídas por roupas que usava no Reino dos Dragões, que lembravam as roupas de seu planeta natal, sendo parecidos com o que a sua mãe usava, que consistia em uma indumentária chinesa com uma blusa comprida com botões que caía na frente e atrás, deixando um vão de cada lado da coxa, sendo que usava uma calça por baixo, tal como um sapato preto nos pés e munhequeiras igualmente vermelhas, sendo que nos tornozelos havia uma faixa vermelha que os envolvia.

A terráquea sabia que não havia como fugir e, portanto, não adiantaria se desesperar. Pois, mesmo que passasse pela barreira, pois acompanhava a dona as compras, não havia para onde fugir, pois o planeta inteiro estava sendo invadido e de um jeito ou de outro, seria capturada. Era uma visão fria e realista, porém, era a realidade.

Logo, a seu ver, era uma perda de tempo se desesperar, enquanto acreditava que iria mudar de dono. A única coisa que fizera foi se recusar a continuar com as roupas de escrava, pois eram indecentes demais. Até porque era preferível usar algo discreto para não estimular a libido de seu futuro dono, enquanto que torcia para que este não fosse um pervertido, pois já bastara conviver obrigatoriamente com um, esperando que não tivesse novamente essa má sorte.

Além disso, pelas leis, precisava encarar o seu destino, curvando-se a ele, antes de tentar criar o seu como Suma Ryuusou. Por isso, almejava tanto esse nível e jurou fazer de tudo para conseguir, sabendo que precisaria ter uma grande resistência mental e emocional, além de física, tal como uma obediência cega as leis que uma Ryuusou jura seguir, ao fazer seu juramento.

Ao menos, se tentassem ataca-la, ela poderia se defender e eles descobriram amargamente as consequências de comprar briga com uma Ryuusou.

Então, após meia hora, os escravos ficaram ainda mais aterrorizados ao verem uma nave grande pousando ali perto, seguida de outras menores, sendo que Chichi sentia vários outros ki´s se aproximando, longe dali, sendo que havia alguns naquela nave.

E nisso, ela sente que várias fontes de energia estavam se dissipando do local onde a nave pousara momentos antes, indicando que, provavelmente, seus ocupantes começaram a invadir o planeta.

Nisso, outra nave, maior do que aquela que pousou primeiro chega à mansão e reconhece como sendo o seu dono, que descia seguido de suas tropas, sendo que havia outros soldados, igualmente armados, tal como espécies de tanques que surgiam de capsulas que eram jogadas no chão, fazendo surgir também vários armamentos pesados, enquanto mais combatentes desciam de outras naves que pousaram no lado uma da outra, sendo que foram transformadas em cápsulas novamente, enquanto que o general não percebeu que a sua esposa e filhas ainda estavam ali perto.

Então, Chichi vê alguns alienígenas, sendo que notou a cauda deles enrolada na cintura que lembrava o de um macaco da Terra, sendo que trajavam armaduras. O que estava a frente do grupo, semicoberto com uma espécie de capa, parecia ser o líder, sendo que notara a face dele surpresa, frente ao uso das cápsulas, para depois sorrir malignamente, tal como os demais que o acompanhavam.

A chikyuu-jin notou que ele era poderoso e que era uma das fontes de poder que ela sentiu, sendo a mais poderosa das três, sendo que as outras duas já se encontravam em lugares diferentes do planeta, enquanto ela sentia várias fontes de ki´s desaparecerem.

O que liderava o grupo tinha cabelos espetados que desafiavam a gravidade, algo que chamou a sua atenção, assim como notou o quanto ele era bonito, sendo que se recriminou por achar o inimigo bonito, por mais que ele assim parecesse.

Então, fica sobressaltada, quando este ignora o general por um momento e olha para ela, que ainda o estava olhando, enquanto sentia uma sensação estranha, vendo que ele parecia ligeiramente confuso, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, após quebrar o contato visual.

Kakarotto se encontrava confuso e não entendia porque surgia nele um sentimento estranho ao olhar para a jovem, assim como, para agravar, sentira uma espécie de saudade ou algo assim, algo ínfimo, tal como a sensação que a conhecia de algum lugar e quando ia confirmar se era terráquea e escrava, devido ao odor, vê a coleira no pescoço dela, assim como nos outros, aglomerados e encolhidos próximos dela, exibindo olhos aterrorizados para ele, tendo coleiras também, identificando como escravos.

Porém, estranhara que ela o olhava de forma destemida, fazendo-o sorrir de canto, sendo que desejava vê-la ficar com medo, tal como os outros, acreditando que ficaria assim quando a mesma visse o seu poder, enfrentando o general que esbravejava com ele, enquanto ordenava o ataque de seus soldados.

Embora não compreendesse porque a simples menção de vê-la assustada perante ele o incomodava, infimamente.

Longe dali, Raditz havia acabado de chegar com o seu esquadrão próximo do perímetro da capital do planeta, sendo que não pousaram as naves, mantendo-a flutuando em cima da cidade, enquanto eles saíam para lutar contra os soldados, alguns, sendo que a outra parte avançava em direção a um prédio branco enorme, identificando como sendo onde se encontravam os melhores escravos cientistas deles.

Raditz varria facilmente os soldados, enquanto que as armas deles nada faziam contra ele e seus companheiros de esquadrão.

Então, este pousa próximo de um prédio e orienta o avanço de seus subordinados, quando observa a sua direita um prédio em forma de cone e nisso, se lembra da sua promessa, passando a identificar em qual lugar a jovem estaria, enquanto orientava seus soldados através do scouter.

Bem distante dali, no outro extremo do planeta, Nappa estava lutando com os seus homens contra soldados e comandantes, se divertindo, assim como os outros, enquanto os derrotavam facilmente, que ficam estarrecidos ao verem que suas armas nada faziam contra eles.

Ao mesmo tempo, alguns ficaram encarregados de capturar os escravos, sendo que os pegavam, ás vezes mais de quatro de uma só vez e jogavam em gaiolas energéticas que se abriam, automaticamente quando eles jogavam algum escravo, que se chocava com os outros no fundo, lotando-as, sendo que as mesmas eram envoltas em um campo energético para não serem destruídas, enquanto eram levados a borda da nave, automaticamente, sempre que estavam cheias.


	22. Estranha proteção e sentimentos

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Raditz consegue encontrar a chikyuu-jin que o seu pai lhe falara.  
Nisso, ele estranha alguns sentimentos que o acometem...

Yo, minna!

Sempre que puder, atualizarei as fanfictions a cada dez dias.

Porém, a partir do próximo mês, a atualização poderá demorar até vinte dias. Eu tentarei sempre que possível manter os dez dias entre cada atualização de capítulo, mas, será difícil manter esse prazo a partir de agosto.

Só queria avisar, pois, mesmo que demorei mais de dez dias, irei atualizar assim que puder ^ ^

Agora, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD

Abaixo, uma imagem da Tights.

**Capítulo 22 - Estranha proteção e sentimentos**

Raditz continuava olhando atentamente tudo a sua volta, até que consegue identificar um possível local, conseguindo sentir alguns ki´s naquela direção e nisso, a torre em forma de cone desaba, surpreendendo o saiya-jin, que recebe uma ligação de seu scouter naquele momento, identificando como sendo de Bardock, graças aos retransmissores nas naves que potencializavam o sinal dos aparelhos.

\- Ela estará a sua direta, em torno de uns quatrocentos a quinhentos metros, sendo que o pilar onde se encontra escondida é um de cor azul e que terá uma estranha estátua com asas na frente desta. Vá agora, pois após a queda da Torre, você só terá alguns minutos para salva-la!

Nisso, ele segue a orientação de seu genitor e percebe que só há um ki naquela direção, sendo que outros se aproximavam deste e ao olhar para os lados, encontra a estranha estátua com asas e um pilar de cor azul que estava trincado, devido a queda da torre próxima dali, que abalara a estrutura desta.

Então, ao chegar atrás deste pilar, encontra uma jovem de jaleco com uma espécie de macacão e uma coleira castanha no pescoço, identificando pelo cheiro que era uma terráquea e escrava-cientista pelo jaleco, embora cheirasse fortemente a escombros, estando quase branca devido a poeira que a cobriu, tendo somente algumas áreas descobertas, tal como o rosto e parte da frente do mesmo, provavelmente porque protegeu essa parte, instintivamente, com os antebraços cruzados em frente ao rosto.

Ela olha para ele, que se sente estranho ao olha-la, percebendo que a jovem ficara levemente boquiaberta, sentindo que era incapaz de afastar os olhos da mesma, até que o som de rachadura reverbera no ambiente, ao mesmo tempo em que diversos soldados armados vinham combatê-lo e nisso, a puxa pelo braço, escudando-a com o seu corpo, protegendo-as dos projéteis energéticos, mas, retendo-a com a cauda para não fugir, sendo que ela estava estarrecida ao ponto de demorar para processar o que acontecia.

Então, esta percebe que não consegue mais sentir o chão embaixo de seus pés, percebendo que o edifício próximo do dela desmoronara, assim como a pilastra onde estava escondida, percebendo então que ele a abraçara, protegendo-a das armas e em um piscar de olhos para a mesma, se encontravam no alto e nisso, ao olhar para baixo e ver a altura em que estavam se agarra ao saiya-jin, desesperadamente, como se a sua vida dependesse disso, sendo que era uma verdade incontestável, já que estavam muito alto e com certeza, morreria instantaneamente na queda.

Nisso, vê que sem a pilastra principal, as outras cederam e então, a espécie de garagem em que estiveram momentos antes, terminara de desabar, acabando por soterrar os poucos soldados que sobreviveram ao primeiro colapso da construção.

Então, Raditz desce e nisso, a cientista vê que ele olhava para os lados, até que percebe algo e nisso, segurando-a pelo antebraço, a arrasta.

Ela não tentara lutar para se libertar, pois percebeu que era forte. Forte demais. Além disso, não queria provocar a ira dele, pois, não era sábio e ademais, até agora, este não tentara feri-la e nem abusou dela.

Apenas a prendeu em seus braços e a salvou, inclusive usando o seu corpo como escudo quando os soldados os atacaram, fazendo-a corar, ainda mais, ao perceber o cabelo dele espetado na frente e caído atrás, contrastando, assim como os braços musculosos, sendo que se recordara de ficar perdida nos orbes ônix deste.

Então, sente a cauda dele novamente em sua cintura e este fala, sem olha-la, enquanto parecia revirar algo:

\- Minha cauda é igualmente forte. Fique quieta e comportada, fazendo tudo o que falo, que irá sobreviver.

Então, vê um corpo e a jovem nota que ele tira a roupa do cadáver, sentindo arrepios na espinha, pois lidava como senão fosse nada, forçando a convicção dela, que não era sábio provoca-lo.

Após alguns minutos, ergue-se e olha dela para a espécie de vestido em suas mãos, com esta percebendo que era das escravas sexuais, pois, mostrava bem o colo e era curtíssimo, mal chegando à metade das coxas, deixando-as expostas, assim como tinha duas fendas, uma de cada lado, mostrando ainda mais a pouca parte das coxas cobertas, sendo que era confeccionado com um tecido finíssimo, de tal modo, que tinha a absoluta certeza que ficaria transparente se molhasse.

\- Vista isso. Retire a sua roupa e coloque essa.

\- O quê?! Posso ser escrava, mas, sou cientista e não sexual! Vou fica quase nua. - ela exclama indignada, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da promessa a si mesmo.

Radiz confessava que achara fascinante esse enrubescimento, o excesso de pudor, assim como os olhos grandes e tão vividos, que pareciam hipnotiza-lo, ao ponto de acha-los belíssimos, sendo que agora eles queimavam de raiva, estranhando o fato de ele apreciar isso, já que sempre preferiu as suas escravas obedientes e submissas.

\- Não vou vestir isso! - e dobra os braços na frente do corpo, bufando.

O saiya-jin suspira e pensa no quanto ela era sortuda de não estar lidando com Kakarotto, pois, com certeza, este já a teria matado, isso senão a estuprasse e a torturasse antes.

Inclusive, senão fosse a promessa que fez ao seu pai, já teria perdido a sua paciência há tempos, pois, também não era paciente. A diferença dele para o seu irmão, é que ele não era um insano e sádico. Era um assassino frio e calculista, além de pervertido, mas, parava por aí as semelhanças entre eles.

E embora se lembrasse da promessa, enquanto que seus pensamentos anteriores o tomavam, acreditava, por mais estranho que fosse, que mesmo sem essa promessa, não conseguia conceber a ideia de mata-la, sendo que tal sugestão o deixava, no mínimo, desconfortável e isso era estranho para ele, pois desde a primeira vez que a viu, estava entrando em contradição consigo mesmo.

Então, decide sair de sua linha de pensamentos, confusos para ele, passando a agradecer o fato de achar uma roupa inteira, considerando-se ainda mais sortudo que era de uma escrava-sexual, pela coleira no cadáver. Pois, para conseguir ter aquela jovem chikyuu-jin para ele, ninguém poderia saber que era uma cientista, devido as suas ordens de levar todos os escravos cientistas para o imperador.

\- Você tem duas opções.

\- Quais? - arqueia o cenho, tentado cobrir a protuberância de seus seios, ainda ressabiada com ele.

\- Ou você coloca essa roupa. Ou eu irei rasgar as que você está usando e a prenderei em meus braços, levando-a nua por aí.

Nisso, a vê gelar e a cor de suas bochechas sumirem, enquanto dava um de seus sorrisos malignos, assim como uma olhar malicioso, vendo que a terráquea começara a sentir medo e olhava dele para o vestido, ponderando.

A jovem percebeu que este cumpriria com a sua ameaça e entre ser levada nua, já que percebeu que não podia escapar dele e vestir aquela roupa de escrava sexual, era melhor vestir a roupa, pois, por mais indecente que fosse, pelo menos, tinha algum tecido protegendo suas partes íntimas, mesmo que parcamente.

\- Vou usar a roupa.

\- Boa menina. - ele fala sorrindo com escárnio ao vê-la ficar nervosa e bufar, enquanto que mordera a língua, provavelmente, para não xinga-lo.

Então, frente a isto, a jovem chegara a uma conclusão.

Odiava o saiya-jin a sua frente, pois, parecera que falava como se ela fosse um cachorrinho e teve que morder a língua para não lançar os disparates que desejava, sendo que os mastigava em uma revolta silenciosa.

Então, fala, ao pegar o vestido das mãos dele:

\- Poderia se virar, por favor? - pede o mais humildemente e educadamente que consegue, por mais que por dentro ainda estivesse se remoendo de raiva para o saiya-jin a sua frente.

\- Não.

Nisso, cruza os braços e sorri, enquanto encostava as costas em uma parede, ansioso e feliz para assistir a um espetáculo aprazível.

\- Não vou me trocar com você me vendo! - ela exclama, indignada, totalmente enrubescida.

\- Posso rasgar as suas roupas para ajuda-la. O que acha? - pergunta maliciosamente - E se fosse você, não tentava fugir, a menos que queria morrer ou ser estuprada ou então, ambos.

\- Estuprada? - olha para o saiya-jin com os olhos abertos como pires.

\- Muitos dos meus homens não resistiriam e eu permito que eles se divirtam. E pode não ser só com um. Com dois, talvez, e até mais, pois muitos compartilham as suas presas entre si. - ele fala maliciosamente, vendo-a corar e em seguida, ficar apavorada.

\- E que garantia tenho que não fará isso?

\- Nenhuma. Pois não prometemos nada a uma raça tão fraca e uma promessa, por algum erro, feita para vocês, não tem valor. Afinal, vocês não são dignos ou confiáveis em manter uma promessa, sendo que esta só vale e é cumprida de saiya-jin para saiya-jin. Nós já fomos traídos por um ser do qual demos a nossa palavra e ele, por sua parte, não a honrou. Nós apunhalou pelas costas, quando menos esperávamos e depois, não bastando tal traição, escravizou os sobreviventes, sendo que ficamos anos como escravos desse desgraçado até que conquistamos nossa liberdade. Mas, fiz uma promessa a outro saiya-jin e nessa promessa, ele me fez jurar pela minha honra que não a estupraria. Porém, a única exceção de minha parte foi que somente faria algo se você desejasse.

\- Nunca desejaria ter qualquer intimidade com você! - ela exclama indignada, ainda mais por este acha-la indigna de uma promessa.

\- Bem, então você já sabe que não precisa temer um estupro de minha parte, além de que, também jurei que não a mataria. Logo, você está mais segura comigo que por aí. Quer arriscar a sua sorte?

Nisso, ela pensa em sua imouto, Bulma e os pais delas, sendo que desejava reencontra-los, afinal, havia sido separada deles há alguns dias atrás, pois seria dada como um presente a um dos príncipes dos hashiro-jins, os aliados dos ryuushiro-jins.

Porém, no último instante, souberam da invasão e foi um caos, sendo que sobreviveu a queda de uma construção, mas, aqueles que a escoltavam de volta aos laboratórios, morreram e ela tentou achar a sua família, porém, era uma zona de guerra e não conseguia achar o laboratório ou o caminho deste devido ao nível de destruição.

Queria muito revê-los, mas, era impossível. Só podia orar que estivessem bem e obedecer ao saiya-jin por mais que o pedido dele tenha sido esdrúxulo e pervertido, pois, tinha esperanças, que poderia encontra-los, enquanto que tinha a plena consciência que somente mudaria de dono.

Então, resignada, retira a roupa, ficando envergonhada, sendo que ocultava o máximo de seu corpo com os cabelos, notando que ele parecia avaliar o corpo dela, fazendo-a cerrar os dentes, se trocando o mais rápido que conseguia, vestindo-se rapidamente, em tempo recorde para ela, enquanto continuava sentindo como se ainda estivesse nua, sendo que ainda não compreendia o motivo de fazer isso.

\- Você tem um belíssimo corpo... Uma pena que não posso tê-la, a menos que você deseje. - ele fala maliciosamente, se aproximando, fazendo-a recuar dois passos - Por que o medo? Já disse, a menos que deseje. E, além disso, fiz um elogio, pois é linda, além de ter um cabelo dourado como o sol, pelo pouco descoberto pela sujeira proveniente do desabamento daquele edifício em forma de cone e olhos lindos, de um ônix tão intenso, que são igualmente atraentes. Além disso, com esse corpo pequeno e delicado, você é muito desejavél. Acredito que a sua raça será categorizada como uma raça exótica. Ademais, para mim, considero a semelhança de vocês conosco, menos no aspecto força, resistência, poder e cauda como sendo igualmente aprazível e tentador.

\- Eu já sabia que continuaria escrava. A diferença é que mudarei de dono. - ela falava amargurada.

\- Isso mesmo. Precisamos de escravos. E, além disso, o nosso imperador permite que escolhemos até quatro escravos e eu a escolhi como uma das minhas, sendo que é minha propriedade, agora.

\- Já desconfiava. - fala resignada, virando a cabeça para o lado, pensativa.

Raditz ficara feliz, pois ela era sagaz e tinha tenacidade, sendo que admitia essa verdade, pois não se apavorou facilmente, sendo que inclusive o enfrentara, apesar da diferença brutal entre eles, sendo que ela possuía um corpo pequeno e igualmente gracioso, com belas curvas, assim como exalava delicadeza, devido a aparência frágil, parecendo um bibelô, reconhecendo como sendo de fato, exótica e igualmente bela.

\- A vantagem de pegar uma raça já escrava, é que são resignadas e previamente disciplinadas. Aliais, meu nome é Raditz. E o seu?

Ele pergunta, para depois ficar estarrecido consigo mesmo, por querer sabe o nome dela, pois, nunca desejara saber o nome de seus escravos, inclusive, os denominando com números, por acha-los indignos de serem chamados pelo nome.

\- Tights.

\- Tights? - nisso, ele fica sério, até que ri levemente, rindo ainda mais ao vê-la emburrada.

No final, decidira relevar, considerando como um capricho, ou pelo fato de serem semelhantes a eles, sem a cauda e tendo um corpo delicado. Inclusive, deveria se acostumar pelo que percebera, pois desde a primeira vez que a viu, ficara confuso e com pensamentos, totalmente contrários, em conflito um com o outro, não sendo algo condizente com sua linha de pensamento usual.

Mas, confessava que se divertira com a pronúncia do nome dela e adorara vê-la emburrada frente a sua diversão.

\- Não tive culpa, foram os meus pais que escolheram o meu nome!

\- Interessante. Um nome diferente para uma raça tão exótica. - nisso, se aproxima e a segura nos braços, falando - Vamos.


	23. Saiya-jin Vs Ryuusou (Macaco X Dragão) I

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz acaba descobrindo que Tights é...

E a jovem terráquea, acaba encontrando as escravas que seu novo dono trouxera de Bejiita, para satisfazê-lo e aproveita, para questiona-las, que tipo de dono ele era.

Nisso, longe dali, Chichi...

Então, o embate começa. Saiya-jin vs Ryuusou. 

**Capítulo 23 - Saiya-jin Kakarotto Vs Ryuusou Chichi (Macaco X Dragão) - I**

Nisso, voam e Tights abraça o pescoço dele com medo de cair, contendo um gritinho, enquanto olhava assustada para baixo, percebendo que estavam voando muito mais alto do que antes, acreditando que se fosse em uma situação diferente, com certeza estaria apreciando o fato de voar como os pássaros, sem estar em uma nave ou algo assim.

Enquanto isso, Raditz se surpreendeu, pelo fato dela aparentar encolher de tamanho em seus braços, enquanto que sentia o cheiro dela, considerando-o aprazível, assim como o toque de alguns fios de cabelo desta que relaram em sua pele, percebendo que pareciam serem feitos de seda de tão macios, sendo que os cabelos das saiya-jins não eram suaves daquele jeito.

Nisso, se arrepende amargamente da promessa de só se deitar se ela desejasse, pois era bem desejável e tão exótica, que queria, ardentemente, tê-la para si.

Nisso, ele move as mãos até a bunda dela, massageando os glúteos, se deliciando com a sensação, vendo que esta se contorcia, tentando tirar as suas nádegas do alcance dele, sendo algo infrutífero, pois não podia se mexer muito por causa da altura em que se encontravam, enquanto sentia que ela tremia levemente com o toque, sendo que a face dela estava enrubescida, adorando vê-la com as faces vermelhas.

Se Tights o detestava antes, agora, o odiava, pois estava tirando proveito dela, já que estavam no alto e ela não tinha como se afastar, sendo que depois se recorda que era escrava dele e que, portanto, este tinha todo o direito de passar a mão nela e inclusive, fazer o que desejava com ela, fazendo-a temer frente a este último pensamento.

Nunca fora tocada daquele jeito por um homem, sendo que não passava de uma garota patética e virgem, segundo a opinião dela para si mesmo, enquanto orava para que ele não percebesse a sua completa inexperiência, sendo que nem mesmo beijara alguém, pois, sabia que para alguns homens, pois ele era um homem, apesar da cauda, aliais, semelhante a um macaco na opinião dela, acabavam ficando excitados frente a uma virgem e não sabia como este reagiria, podendo ficar tentado a quebrar a sua promessa por causa dessa descoberta.

\- Você é virgem? Não é?

Raditz pergunta sorrindo de canto, pois já havia desconfiado, desde que a vira tomada por tanto pudor e confessava que apreciaria tomar uma virgem para si, sendo que era algo raro, mesmo dentre as escravas, sendo que estas eram sempre as mais caras por causa disso.

Frente a descoberta dele, a chikyuu-jin se amaldiçoara em pensamento por permitir tremer sobre o toque dele, além de dar indícios, com seu excesso de pudor, que era de fato uma virgem.

\- Vou considerar o seu silêncio como sim... Mas, da próxima vez me responda. Afinal, é minha escrava e sou seu dono. Além disso, sabe que posso puni-la quando me convier, né?

Nisso, ela engole em seco e arregala os olhos, sentindo que ele a estava observando, atentamente, como se medisse a reação dela, sendo que fica aliviado ao ver que a menção do castigo era o suficiente para impor medo a mesma, que não precisava saber da outra parte da promessa que fez ao seu pai, que o impedia de machuca-la, sendo que Raditz havia jurado nunca revelar a alguém sobre as visões de seu genitor, e Bardock, por sua vez, prometera nunca contar a Tights o teor da promessa, enquanto que não sabia, porque odiara sentir o cheiro de medo dela, sendo que normalmente tal odor era aprazível a ele.

Aliais, desde que a conhecera, não conseguia compreender os seus gestos e ações, tão contraditórios, mesmo que esta estivesse protegida pela promessa que fez ao seu genitor, Bardock.

\- Sim, mestre.

Fala com a voz fraca, enquanto ficava cabisbaixa e triste, pois, no meio do caos, se esquecera de sua posição, o considerando um dono paciente por não ter perdido as estribeiras com ela desde o início.

\- Ótimo. Vou considerar que é o stress e as situações não usuais que a fizeram assim, Mas, não espere indulgência de minha parte uma próxima vez.

\- Sim, Raditz-sama. Obrigada pela consideração, meu senhor.

Nisso, tornam a voar em silêncio, enquanto que ela é assaltada por recordações das punições e castigos severos que sofreu, sendo que eles puniram, inclusive, a irmã mais nova dela, Bulma, como duplo castigo, sendo que chorava em desespero quando isso acontecia, acabando por esmagar seu espirito rebelde, apenas para que sua adorada irmãzinha não sofresse, tornando as punições muito efetivas, aquietando o seu espirito, através do puro medo de sua imouto sofrer o castigo por causa dela, acabando por esta conter uma lágrima a todo o custo que tentara transbordar de seus orbes ao se recordar das punições, que ela e Bulma sofriam.

Então, Raditz chega na sua nave, sendo que passara antes por alguns saiya-jins, que olhavam maliciosamente para Tights, fazendo este rosnar ameaçadoramente para eles, pois era sua propriedade, enquanto que se amaldiçoava por tê-la feito usar roupas tão sensuais, sendo que não compreendia porque sentia tanta possessividade.

Afinal, não era assim com nenhum das suas outras escravas, mesmo tendo um harém enorme e diversificado.

Nisso, ela nota que passavam por corredores, até que chegam numa espécie de depósito, vendo que eram celas, sendo que no final delas, tinha uma espécie de porta, sendo que de um lado das barras, tinha uma espécie de colchão com um lençol, sendo igual em todas, notando que havia somente seis celas.

\- Aquela porta é o banheiro individual, tendo inclusive uma ducha e tem um colchão. Agora entre e fique quietinha. Durma se preferir. Mandarei alguém traze-lhe roupas, para que possa se limpar. E não se preocupe que sou o único que pode abrir essa cela, pois está é a minha nave pessoal. Além disso, nenhum deles é louco de tocar em uma propriedade pertencente a este Raditz.

\- Sim, mestre.

Nisso, a porta é aberta e ela entra, sem resistência, pois, as memórias dos castigos ainda estavam bem vívidos em sua mente, sendo que começara a agir de forma submissa, algo que começara a irritar o saiya-jin, embora não entendesse porquê, pois sempre apreciara tal comportamento em suas escravas.

Então, ela ouve a porta sendo fechada, enquanto que Raditz a observara atentamente, percebendo que a jovem estava com o olhar baixo e submisso, completamente diferente de quando a encontrara, como se a impetuosidade e rebeldia natural desta tivessem sumido como em um passe de mágica, com ele não entendendo o motivo, pois, não a punira e nem a feri-la uma única vez, fazendo apenas algumas observações e ameaças, sendo que nem a castiga-la quando ela agiu com rebeldia ou o enfrentou e, portanto, para ele, não havia porque ela agir como todas as demais escravas, que eram acovardadas ao extremo, com um olhar submisso e igualmente melancólico.

Decidira que depois descobriria o porque de tal comportamento, além de dar a permissão dela olhar nos seus olhos, pois queria ver os olhos vívidos e enormes que tanto o fascinara.

A jovem senta no chão, enquanto que permite que uma lágrima role por sua face, sendo que sentia muita saudade de sua imouto, enquanto orava a Kami-sama para que Bulma não pegasse um dono cruel, assim como os pais dela e se pudessem, os três ficarem juntos, era ainda melhor, já que não acreditava que os veria novamente, a não ser no outro mundo, quando morresse.

Nisso, ela olha para os lados e nota que há uma cela de distância da dela, havia outras duas jovens, de raças diferentes, sentadas, completamente alheias ao que ocorria lá fora, sendo que Tights tenta conversar com elas:

\- Oi... Meu nome é Tights e vocês?

As outras duas se entreolham, uma em cada cela, até que uma delas fala, a de pele azul:

\- Vejo que é a nova escrava de nosso dono e pelo visto, será uma escrava sexual como nós somos.

\- Eu não sei ainda a minha especificação, pois nosso dono não disse.

Nisso, passa a orar para que o seu destino não fosse esse, pois não suportaria sentir o toque dele em seu corpo e ter que aguentar uma sessão de sexo com este.

Porém, não nutria esperança que recebesse outra especificação, pelo modo como a olhou e a acariciou, assim como comentário, pois duvidava que ele manteria, de fato, a sua promessa feita em relação ao genitor dele.

Afinal, já ouvira falar dos saiya-jins e sua perversidade, assim como crueldade, além de descaso e inclusive, intolerância por raças tidas como inferiores para ele, além de não acharem tais seres dignos de uma promessa, devido a traição no passado.

Nisso, desperta, com a outra escrava comentando, após um breve riso de escárnio:

\- Só pode ser essa especificação, pela roupa que está usando, alienígena.

Nisso, ela nota que estas vestiam o mesmo tipo de roupa que ela usara da escrava morta, sendo que este tipo de vestuário procurava deixar o corpo da escrava o mais exposto possível.

\- Eu tive que vestir essa roupa, tirando as minhas de antes. E minha categoria não é essa.

\- Bem, isso não importa. Ele é o seu novo dono e você receberá uma nova coleira, como a que nós temos, assim como receberá a especificação de qual categoria de escravo você pertencerá, quer queira ou não, conforme a vontade de nosso mestre.

\- Que tipo de dono é Raditz?

\- Vá se acostumando a chama-lo de mestre, dono e afins. Raditz-sama ele não aceita, pois nenhuma escrava é digna de chama-la pelo nome dele, mesmo usando o sufixo "-sama". A menos que queira ser punida, claro. – termina com um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Ele pune severamente senão o chamar assim?

\- Sim. Afinal, ele raramente leva alguma de suas escravas novas por aí, para satisfazê-lo em suas viagens, sem ter sido previamente disciplinada antes para agir como uma escrava perfeita, totalmente submissa e obediente, além de calada, somente falando quando ordenado, sendo que alguns levam para lugares designados com a finalidade de disciplinarem seus escravos, deixando por algum tempo nessa espécie de instituição, sendo que normalmente, nosso mestre prefere ele mesmo disciplinar, tornando-se um hobby ou algo assim a seu ver.

\- Que tipo de punições ele dá e quais são as regras?

\- Você se vira com as regras. Não ajudamos ninguém, pois, cada uma tem o seu inferno pessoal e cabe a esta lidar com o mesmo. Mas, podemos contar o teor dos castigos para que você entenda garota, que tipo de dono você tem, embora que seria pior se fosse escrava do irmão deste, que consegue ser pior do que ele, o que eu, pessoalmente, considero como uma proeza.

Tights sorri discretamente, pois, elas acabaram contando algumas regras, sendo que estas a ajudariam e muito, percebendo que não eram diferentes daquelas que fora ensinada, acreditando que não teria maiores diferenças ou divergências.

Nisso, elas contam, deixando a jovem de cabelos em pé e depois, igualmente aterrorizada frente ao seu dono, temendo-o mais do que nunca, enquanto procurava disciplinar a sua mente para nunca contraria-lo, sendo que o julgara erroneamente no pouco tempo que o conheceu, fazendo-a ficar atemorizava, após se lembrar de seus atos, acreditando que fora muito sortuda por ele ter relevado tantas coisas.

Longe dali, Kakarotto destruíra todos os soldados e seus armamentos, deixando o general vivo, pois, imaginava que o pior castigo para ele, seria ser reduzido a um escravo e quando este percebeu, enfim, a esposa e filhas, Kakarotto as olhou e achou elas maravilhosas, e nisso, ordenou a um soldados que as levassem para as celas dele, em sua nave, enquanto que o mesmo abriria as portas, determinado a torna-las suas escravas, temporárias, pois, provavelmente, não sobreviveriam em suas mãos até chegar em Bejiita.

Nisso, aperta um botão no scouter e avisa ao soldado que já se encontravam abertas e ele as leva, sendo que estas despertam e tentam se libertar, mas, sendo algo infrutífero e quando o general derrotado tenta impedir delas serem levadas como escravas, Kakarotto o faz cair no chão com um golpe poderoso no abdômen, deixando-o inconsciente.

\- Coloquem algemas de drenagem de poder nele. – ele fala, olhando com um sorriso maligno seu inimigo derrotado, para depois surgir uma ideia perversa no mesmo.

\- Sim, senhor!

\- Mais uma coisa, soldado.

Nisso, este se curva, novamente e prontamente, pois não era louco de desobedece-lo.

\- Se tiver algum saiya-jin ou vários que apreciam terem relações com um macho, leve esse alienígena e dê de presente a eles, temporariamente, para se divertirem na viagem de volta. Mas, não devem mata-lo. O quero vivo quando chegar em Bejiita, entendeu?

\- Sim, meu senhor! Eu acredito que sei a quem devo entrega-lo!

Kakarotto apenas consente com a cabeça e nisso, rapidamente, esse soldado pega o general abatido, sendo que chama um outro para ajuda-lo, repassando as ordens para este que compreende e o auxilia.

Os saiya-jins não tinham pudores, pois, para eles, o corpo era algo natural e por isso, não se importavam de ficarem nus, tanto machas, quanto fêmeas, assim como não se incomodavam com os que eram homossexuais, além de que, era algo consideravelmente comum, pois muitos ficavam meses viajando pelo espaço, senão, um ano, só uma viagem de ida e muitos, acabavam se envolvendo com os outros, apenas para relaxar e se divertir.

Era o mesmo em relação às fêmeas e por isso, era algo tido como natural. Claro, alguns saiya-jins não tinham tais relações, preferindo as heterossexuais, tal como Kakarotto e Raditz. Nappa, ás vezes, variava e isso eles sabiam.

Mas, isso não o tornava menos macho, já que não se importavam e inclusive, era visto como algo natural e esperado, valendo para as fêmeas, também.

Enquanto isso, os demais soldados pegam todos os escravos, sendo orientados a destruírem as coleiras, sendo que fazem isso, facilmente, as esmagando, pegando vários para levarem as jaulas, jogando-os de qualquer jeito nas mesmas, que quando lotadas, eram recolhidas automaticamente para a nave, com os saiya-jins conseguindo capturar todos sobre supervisão de Kakarotto e inclusive, capturando alguns soldados sobreviventes, menos uma terráquea, segundo as ordens do mesmo, pois ela olhava sem medo, mesmo após testemunhar uma porcentagem ínfima dos poderes dele, confessando a si mesmo que os orbes ônix desafiadores o prenderam, passando a desejar fazê-los titubear.

Além disso, percebeu que ela parecia ser uma guerreira e nisso, um subordinado dele esqueceu-se de suas ordens e tenta pegá-la, mas, esta se desvencilha facilmente do aperto deste e nisso, este se prepara para golpeá-la, quando a ryuusou o derruba com um soco, fazendo Kakarotto ficar maravilhado, pois apesar da aparente delicadeza e de ser consideravelmente pequena, ela era forte, derrubando alguém com o dobro de seu tamanho, percebendo que não fora um soco comum, pois o mesmo estava inconsciente e incapaz de se levantar, sendo preciso ser carregado por outro saiya-jin, para ser colocado em uma das Medical Machines, na nave que ele fazia parte.

Além disso, todos os seus subalternados, assim como dos esquadrões imperiais ou nomeados, como eram chamados, pertenciam ao nível de Elite e frente a tudo isto, a considerava exótica e com um poder considerável, sendo que agora notara que ela ocultava, por algum motivo, seu verdadeiro potencial, ficando agradavelmente surpreso e curioso quanto ao poder real dela.

Nisso, voa e pousa em frente a chikyuu-jin, falando com um sorriso presunçoso:

\- É destemida... Não se assustou com o meu poder. E aviso, que não foi nem 5% do meu poder total.

\- E porque deveria me assustar? – pergunta arqueando o cenho, enquanto o encarava desafiadoramente.

Então, o sorriso de escárnio some da face dele ao ter alguns flashes de uma criança correndo e outra o seguindo, em meio a uma espécie de floresta. Porém, não consegue discernir exatamente o local. Mas, tal visão o fez feliz de uma forma singela, sendo que não se lembrara de quando sentira aquela paz e felicidade em sua vida, estranhando o fato que essa espécie de flash, sempre surgia quando a olhava e não compreendia o por que disso, além de sentir, por algum motivo, que não era a primeira vez que a via, sendo que considerada esse pensamento como surreal.

Por isso, sacode a cabeça para os lados, dispersando tais pensamentos, enquanto arqueava o cenho, para depois perceber que ela lembrava a descrição do seu genitor sobre a terráquea poderosa que conseguiria se igualar em poder a ele, sendo que achara inicialmente um absurdo, tal concepção a seu ver.

Porém, após vê-la, se inclinava para o fato de que, de alguma maneira, seu pai parecia estar certo, embora considerasse ser ainda um pouco cedo para tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre a mesma.

Ao olha-la, desconfia que ela seja a de suas visões e nisso, acessa um menu do seu scouter, contendo os números cadastrados nele, se preparando para ligar para o seu genitor, quando muda de ideia, pois, não acreditava que ela era páreo contra ele, pois, mesmo derrubando um de Elite, não era nada para o mesmo.

\- Vamos lutar. Se me derrotar, não será feita escrava. Se eu derrota-la, será minha escrava. O que acha?

\- Lamento, mas, só posso lutar para me defender, como fiz anteriormente – e nisso, começa a achar ruim a lei do contra-ataque.

\- Bem, não seja por isso. Além disso, desejo ver seu real potencial.

Sorrindo, avança com o punho contra ela que some da vista dele, para depois acerta-lo na nuca, arremessando-o a alguns metros, que se refaz surpreso com o fato dela sumir de seu campo de visão tão rapidamente.

E nisso, ela assume uma postura de combate e Kakarotto sorri, pois fora a primeira fêmea que conseguira golpeá-lo, sendo que começava a rever a sua decisão anterior de não pega-la como escrava.


	24. Saiyajin Vs Ryuusou(Macaco X Dragão) II

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha entre Chichi e Kakarotto prossegue e o mesmo decide "elevar" o nível da batalha ao testemunhar o poder da chikyuu-jin.

Porém, durante a batalha, ele percebe que a ryuusou...

Então, ele decide...

Yo!

Uma curiosidade.

Você verão no final, um golpe no estilo dos dragões e a figura de um. Mas, não é apenas essa "figura" que aparece nos ataques, sendo que tal aparência varia nas técnicas.

Chichi foi treinada pessoalmente por sua madrinha, a princesa Hakushiro , mas, ela teve vários tutores, conforme aprendia várias técnicas, logo, tal diferença na espécie de "vulto" nesses ataques, é algo normal e igualmente esperado.

Abaixo da fanfiction, há o kanji do golpe. Caso tenham curiosidade ^ ^

Além disso, há uma espécie de Ouji, ou Técnica Suprema dentro de um estilo e tida como a mais poderosa, até porque, pertence a família imperial dos dragões.

Por ser, ainda, uma Ryuusou, Chichi só conseguiu dominar a primeira fase, sendo um golpe poderoso, mesmo usando apenas a metade da capacidade deste.

Quando ela conseguir executar a segunda fase e junta-la com a primeira, esse ouji terá todo o seu poder, sendo uma técnica de incrível poder destrutivo.

Porém, ela só poderá usa-lo quando se tornar uma Suma Ryuusou (Ryuusou Suprema), pois, o poder do golpe e capacidade destrutiva do mesmo é tão intenso, que somente uma Suma Ryuusou pode dominar a execução do mesmo, em toda a sua plenitude e tendo o absoluto controle do mesmo.

E esse golpe é tão poderoso, que seu poder se compara a de um super saiya-jin 3.  
Mas, se executado por Hakushiro hime, equivale ao de um super saiya-jin 4.

Isso porque, mesmo com o aprimoramento do corpo de Chichi, ao nível de um quase dragão, ela não é um dragão completo ou nativo e, portanto, tem as suas restrições.

Já, Hakushiro hime não os possuí, por ser uma dragoa pura e membro da realeza, tendo um poder acima dos demais dragões, logo...

Apesar do aprimoramento do corpo, ele não é um de um dragão. Ela continua sendo uma chikyuu-jin, porém, é como se o seu corpo fosse envolto em uma camada transparente tendo a mesma propriedade das escamas dos dragões, assim como nos seus órgãos. Em suma, em todo o seu corpo, conferindo a ela grande força, poder e uma resistência imensa.

O problema, é que essa espécie de camada protetora, na Dimensão dos Dragões, fica muito forte e com o advento dos anos, se o ryuusou persistir naquele mundo, sem sair dele, essa camada o "engole" e passa a usar o corpo deste, fundindo-se a ele, transformando-o em um dragão. Só que como a essência não é um dragão, este "enlouquece" com a fusão em decorrência de sua mente ficar dividida, gerando um desequilíbrio absurdo dentro de si e incompatível com a sanidade.

Daí, a insanidade que os acometem.

Os comentários responderei amanhã, pois, estou ouvindo os trovões se aproximando e não quero arriscar o computador.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura. ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 24 - Saiya-jin Kakarotto Vs Ryuusou Chichi (Macaco X Dragão) - II**

\- Saiam daqui, bastardos! Vão caçar mais escravos e lembrem-se de serem cuidadosos, especialmente com aqueles que já são escravos, principalmente os chikyuu-jins que são fracos! Levem as naves daqui também, seus filhos da puta! – Kakarotto exclama irado e rosnando, olhando com ódio para os seus subalternos.

Nisso, apavorados, todos correm dali para cumprirem a ordem e antes que se afastassem, o Líder do Esquadrão Ômega grita, novamente, autoritariamente:

\- Mantenham os seus scouters no modo poder longe dessa área ou eu juro, que se algum desgraçado não fizer isso, irei descobrir e nisso, vou destrinchar pedaço por pedaço do filho da puta vivo, depois de arrancar a pele deste com as unhas!

Rapidamente, todos bloqueiam o scouter de poder para aquela área, pois não eram loucos de não cumprirem a ordem.

Enquanto isso, Chichi exclama em pensamento:

"_Esse monstro carece de boa educação e modos... Se fosse meu filho, lavaria a boca suja dele com sabão!"_

\- Bem, onde estávamos? – Kakarotto se vira com um sorriso mortal para a chikyuu-jin – É mesmo, esmagar um inseto! E terei um prazer imenso em fazer isso.

Ele decide não se transformar, pois, caso seu pai estivesse errado, a diversão iria acabar rápido demais, pois, sua promessa só dizia respeito se a capturasse como escrava e enquanto não fizesse isso, tinha todo o direito de mata-la, inclusive, o tal animal de estimação que ela possuía e que não havia visto ainda, caso a previsão de seu genitor estivesse correta.

Porém, não compreendia porque da visão dela morta lhe incomodava.

Afinal, sempre matara mulheres, inclusive bebês e crianças sem compaixão, apenas pelo prazer de ver o sangue, a dor e o desespero no rosto.

Porém, no caso da chikyuu-jin a sua frente, a visão dela morta lhe incomodava de uma forma que não deveria acontecer, além do fato, que desde que a vira, surgira flashes em sua mente, quase como memórias a muito esquecidas.

Nisso, se põe em guarda e Chichi também, até que uma espécie de pássaro voa dali e então, a ryuusou corre ate o saiya-jin, rapidamente, surpreendendo o mesmo pela velocidade, já que era uma terráquea e o golpeia fortemente no rosto, atirando-o longe e em um piscar de olhos, fica na frente dele, dando uma joelhada certeira no queixo deste, enquanto girava o corpo, acertando com um chute horizontal o rosto do mesmo e aproveitando o ensejo, gira o corpo, novamente, só que dessa vez, o acertando na cabeça com um chute vertical, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão e consequentemente, fazendo surgir uma cratera consideravelmente profunda, enquanto uma densa nuvem de detritos emergia do local.

Como sentia o ki e não precisa ver o oponente, tal como seu oponente, ela desce com os pés e chuta a coluna dele, enquanto este ficava de quatro para se erguer do buraco, aumentando ainda mais a profundidade e nisso, com Kakarotto rosnando, acerta um soco no rosto deste, que se ergue, levemente.

Então, o saiya-jin, tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal quando percebe o vulto dela se aproximando e para surpresa dele, ao avançar com o seu punho, ela some de sua vista em um piscar de olhos e novamente, reaparece atrás dele que percebe pelo ki, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo, Chichi começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques.

Enquanto isso, seu corpo é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos da ryuusou, que alternava seus ataques entre o abdômen e a face de seu inimigo, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, além de receber, consecutivamente, uma joelhada no queixo e em seguida, unindo as mãos, a chikyuu-jin o acerta violentamente na cabeça, fazendo-o curvar-se sobre rosnados ensurdecedores, que a surpreendem levemente e quando ia ataca-lo novamente, este grita possesso:

\- Fêmea desgraçada!

Nisso, uma onda de poder implode o local e a chikyuu-jin voa para longe, enquanto irradiavam-se múltiplas fraturas em torno da cratera profunda, fazendo todo o solo desmoronar, assim como faz surgir uma densa nuvem de poeira que emerge do local, para depois um vulto flutuar no ar, podendo-se ouvir rosnados ensurdecedores e por um minuto, a terráquea pensou se tratar de uma fera enraivecida.

Nisso, este grita com raiva:

\- Sua desgraçada!

Então, com os braços esticados, lança uma onda de energia poderosa, afastando a nuvem de detritos e terra.

Já, a terráquea, encobre seu rosto com os dois braços flexionados na frente dela, enquanto a onda de energia revibrava pelo local.

Então, Kakarotto, com a armadura parcialmente quebrada, passa a olha-la com fúria, para depois, esta ver quase que um sorriso demente na face deste, fazendo-a se apavorar, pois ele parecia um louco com um sorriso praticamente insano, ao ponto de gelar o seu sangue.

\- Está na hora de mostrar minha primeira transformação... Já percebi que você será um brinquedo muito interessante...

Nisso, como se percebesse algo, ele fecha os olhos, procurando se acalmar, com a terráquea percebendo que o sorriso insano desaparecia, gradativamente, após alguns minutos e agora, exibia, meramente, um sorriso presunçoso e ao abrir os olhos ônix, fala:

\- Inicialmente, confesso que pensei em mata-la, mas, a quero para mim, como um mimo a mim mesmo. Mas, antes, vamos ver do que você é capaz, terráquea!

Nisso, de repente em um piscar de olhos, ele se transforma e ela fica surpresa com o aumento drástico do Ki, tão subitamente, assim como com a alteração física. Os cabelos ficaram dourados e mais espetados que o usual, lembrando o contorno de chamas, enquanto que os olhos que se tornaram verdes e a cauda adquiria a mesma cor do cabelo.

A chikyuu-jin então percebeu que não era uma simples transformação, pois alterava o poder, resistência e força, notando um aumento da massa muscular e se condenou ao ficar olhando muito tempo para o tórax parcialmente desnudo dele, que a fez corar.

Observador e analítico, mesmo em situações de insanidade, não sendo este o caso, no momento, pois, conseguiu contornar a sua insanidade que surgira momentaneamente para poder apreciar a batalha, assim como evitar que matasse a sua oponente, Kakarotto pergunta com um sorriso de canto, ao desconfiar do motivo do excesso de pudor da jovem:

\- É uma virgem?

O saiya-jin pergunta, sentindo se animar ainda mais, pois, se ela era virgem, teria o prazer de ensina-la todos os movimentos que conhecia e nisso, sorri em deleite ao imagina-la em sua cama, o satisfazendo.

A terráquea cora intensamente com o olhar malicioso dele, que faz um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, embora sentisse um leve medo, além de corar ainda mais, ficando extremamente vermelha e igualmente, nervosa.

\- Não importa! O que isso tem a ver com a luta? – ela pergunta, visivelmente alterada, corando ainda mais, se era possível.

\- Seu rubor excessivo e igual pudor já me responderam.

\- Não fale o que não sabe! – a terráquea exclama apavorada.

\- Quando a tiver, demonstrarei e vou mostrar, a você, como eu descobri.

\- Não vai! Pois eu vou derrota-lo, seu pervertido!

\- Pervertido com orgulho! E vou adorar ensina-la tudo e tê-la sobre mim, arfando e fazendo-a pronunciar meu nome entre seus gemidos delirantes... E saiba, que nessa forma, não são somente os músculos que você vê que ficam maiores. Meu "amigo", que já é bem dotado, sendo que mesmo as prostitutas experientes tem dificuldade em "lidar" com ele quando fodemos, também ganha um aumento considerável e mal vejo a hora de apresentá-lo a você, assim como na forma normal, para perceber a diferença e acredite, vai amar e pedir para que a gente foda comigo nessa forma.

Ele fala com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, estranhando o fato de sua ira de antes dispersar e adorar a pequena discussão entre eles, assim como se divertir conforme falava cada palavra, saboreando-a, adorando o efeito que tinha na jovem a sua frente.

Era uma sensação nova e igualmente eufórica que ele apreciava, nunca pensando que ter uma futura escrava que se irritava e retrucava era tão aprazível, ao contrário das submissas que apreciara até então.

Essa sensação, extremamente aprazível a ele, só fazia a vontade de fazê-la sua escrava ainda mais forte, além de toma-la para si por completo, mesmo que soubesse, que ao fazer isso, teria que cumprir a promessa ao seu genitor, pelo menos as partes que concordara, se surpreendendo, ao perceber, que desde que a cogitou como sua escrava, não se irritou, como antes, em cumprir algumas das exigências da promessa que aceitara e isso o surpreendeu e muito.

Além disso, fazer uma escrava sentir prazer e êxtase, o animava, sendo que normalmente só pensava no seu próprio prazer, pouco se importando se a fêmea sobre si apreciava ou não.

No caso da jovem terráquea a sua frente, adoraria "derrota-la" também na cama, fazendo-a gemer e sentir intenso prazer sobre si, através de seus toques, pois, com certeza não iria por vontade própria.

Afinal, adorava desafios e ela seria o seu "desafio pessoal".

Nisso, dissipa seus pensamentos, antes que seu membro ficasse ereto, sendo que era ruim lutar daquele jeito, como já acontecera com alienígenas quase nuas, em uma invasão ao planeta delas, enquanto lutava com as mesmas, que apesar da aparência quase que feral, tinham corpos exuberantes e no mínimo, perfeitos.

Inclusive, estuprara muitas, antes de mata-las no ato ou depois, assim como seus subordinados, não negando a eles a diversão completa que consistia além de exterminar a civilização, caso fosse às ordens, assim como o ato de fazer sexo selvagem, sem se importar com quaisquer consequências, pois podiam matar a fêmea após o ato, garantindo assim que não nascessem mestiços, caso a raça fosse geneticamente compatível, sendo que até agora, nunca encontraram uma espécie cuja genética fosse compatível, por mais que muitas fossem parecidas com os saiya-jins, ao menos no quesito aparência humana.

Ao olhar a terráquea, ficara tranquilo, pois, provavelmente, sua raça também era incompatível com eles, até pelo fator tempo de gestação que era consideravelmente curto, se fosse comparado com os dos saiya-jins, sendo apenas de nove meses, assim como ausência de cauda e períodos férteis distintos de sua raça, pois os terráqueos ficavam férteis mensalmente, pelo que pesquisara sobre os chikyuu-jins. Logo, não precisava se preocupar com mestiços.

Então, irritada ao ver o sorriso malicioso na face dele, assim como extremamente vermelha frente ao que ele falara sobre o seu membro, ela cerra os olhos, meditando levemente, assim como disciplinando a sua mente, para poder cessar seu nervosismo e igual pudor.

Após alguns minutos consegue acalmar a sua mente e o seu espirito e então, avança rapidamente, o surpreendendo e tenta acertar um chute neste.

Porém, o saiya-jin consegue bloquear com o antebraço e ao tentar golpeá-la, ela roda o corpo no ar e se esquiva, virando para o lado, e nisso, tenta chuta-lo, mas, Kakarotto bloqueia e tenta acerta-la, sendo que esta se esquiva.

Com isso, segue-se uma sequência de socos e chutes, com ambos esquivando-se e contra-atacando, simultaneamente, além de defender-se, com o saiya-jin notando que ela aguentava o impacto dos golpes de um super saiya-jin, algo que o deixou fascinado.

Afinal, somente outro super saiya-jin conseguiria tal feito e, além disso, sentiu que a jovem controlava seu poder de uma forma incrível, próxima da perfeição, chegando ao mesmo nível do dele, deixando-o atônito, para depois apreciar a ideia de tê-la só para ele, pensando em como muitos saiya-jins o invejariam, pois, além de poderosa, era linda e exótica com uma aparência delicada como se fosse feita de porcelana, mas, poderosa, ao ponto de enfrentar um super saiya-jin.

Ela era uma joia rara e única, portanto, somente ele a teria e mais ninguém e frente a este pensamento, sente um forte sentimento de possessividade crescer nele, julgando que também era pela batalha intensa, pois, raramente tinha a chance de lutar tão intensamente e ferozmente, pois eram muito poucos, não mais do que quatro saiya-jins, que podiam se transformar e isso limitava os seus oponentes.

Ademais, não era sempre que podiam lutar por causa das missões e obrigações, logo, não era sempre possível conseguir algum tempo para que lutassem entre si. Mas, tendo aquela terráquea para si, teria uma oponente disponível sempre que quisesse, além de servi-lo na cama e fora dele.

Em decorrência disso, sentia-se muito sortudo em ter uma beldade e ao mesmo tempo, uma guerreira poderosa ao seu lado.

Após alguns minutos, Kakarotto tenta acertar um chute horizontal em Chichi, após ver uma brecha, mas a mesma desvia e gira no ar, subindo no céu para depois descer com um pé esticado para chuta-lo, sendo que com um sorriso de lado, no rosto, ele cruza os braços em frente ao corpo e nisso, se defende do golpe, ainda sorrindo, mas, sentindo a força dela, pois, era isso que queria e fica maravilhado, passando a deseja-la ainda mais.

Então, avança rapidamente e a surpreende ao aumentar a velocidade do nada, se posicionando atrás da mesma, que percebe imediatamente aonde ele estava e tenta dá uma cotovelada, sendo esta bloqueada com as duas mãos espalmadas do saiya-jin e nisso, ela gira sobre o seu eixo e tenta acerta-lo com a perna em sentindo transversal, mas, este se esquiva, sendo que em seguida, girou a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando-o com o joelho na parte inferior do abdômen fazendo-o se surpreender ao sentir um pouco de dor.

Então, a jovem aproveita o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, até que este se afasta para se recuperar da sequência de golpes.

Surpreso com os ataques certeiros dela, ele avança novamente com ímpeto para a jovem que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita e depois, um soco de esquerda, para em seguida acerta-lo com um chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ele conseguira reagir a tempo e nisso, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam, momentaneamente, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos com ambos afastando-se levemente para trás e depois avançando um no outro, recomeçando a troca de golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueiam os ataques, consecutivamente, durando por vários minutos o combate corpo-a-corpo com o saiya-jin ficando ainda mais entusiasmado, além de apreciar e muito a batalha.

Kakarotto começa a tentar soca-la sequencialmente, sem parar, eufórico, se divertindo e muito, sendo que há muito tempo não se sentira assim, além de ter o imenso desejo de derrotar a fêmea a sua frente e assim, tê-la como sua escrava.

Afinal, percebera o quanto era uma beleza mortal com uma aparência falsamente delicada e tendo um poder e força incrível, mesmo que ele só tivesse usando metade de seus poderes, embora que havia notado durante a batalha, que ela ainda tinha mais poder e não compreendia porque não o liberou, sendo que desejava lutar com seus oponentes no máximo de seus poderes.

Portanto, faria questão de descobrir o motivo dela estar se contendo, pensando em algum meio da chikyuu-jin liberar tal poder, oculto, a seu ver.

Chichi continuava bloqueando os golpes com os dorsos de seus antebraços, usando o direito para bloquear o soco do punho esquerdo de Kakarotto e este usava o seu antebraço esquerdo, bloqueando o punho direito da ryuusou.

Então, o saiya-jin se afasta novamente em pleno ar, sendo que em seguida impulsiona o corpo para cima com a terráquea fazendo o mesmo, conseguindo alcança-lo, e nisso, entre bloqueios e ataques da luta frenética corpo a corpo que se seguia, ela consegue atingi-lo com vários socos no tórax, fraturando ainda mais a armadura e fazendo-o sentir tais golpes, enquanto que a mesma se mostrava uma adversária poderosa e digna de ser sua oponente, até porque estavam lutando intensamente há mais de meia hora e ela ainda continuava mantendo o mesmo ritmo, não demonstrando qualquer sinal de fadiga, algo que o fez admira-la ainda mais, pois parecia que estava lutando contra uma saiya-jin e não, uma chikyuu-jin.

Nisso, continuavam atacando e se defendendo, trocando golpes consecutivos, sendo que a ryuusou o acerta algumas vezes na face, no abdômen e no rosto dele, enquanto trocavam golpes consecutivos e igualmente frenéticos com ambos se atacando e se defendendo, até que ela gira o seu corpo, o surpreendo, após este bloquear uma sequência de socos em seu rosto e nisso, conforme ele se esquiva do chute horizontal, ela consegue dar uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo certeiro, fazendo-o se afastar dela frente ao impacto do golpe.

Nisso, ele vê Chichi se concentrando e levando um dos braços para a frente do corpo, dobrando a ponta dos dedos, simulando garras, assim como o outro, que estava flexionado ao lado do corpo, enquanto uma perna estava esticada e a outra, dobrada, sendo que sentia um grande poder rodea-la, vendo uma espécie de criatura esguia, mas, igualmente forte com duas pernas e braços com garras afiadas e o corpo coberto de escamas que abria as imensas mandíbulas cheias de dentes, enquanto rosnava, mostrando a longa fileira de presas brancas salientes, observando que o mesmo possuía dois orbes vermelhos como sangue e um par de chifres, além de um bigode comprido, sendo da cor azul com cristas no dorso e uma camada de pêlo que surgia das cristas, além de uma faixa branca por toda a extensão do seu corpo, na área do tórax e abdômen, sem saber que aquilo era na verdade a personificação da imagem de um dragão.

Ele ficara tão fascinado, pois nunca tinha visto algo assim antes, que acabara se distraindo e posteriormente, fica sem reação, esquecendo-se, momentaneamente, da quantidade de poder que estava sendo acumulado no corpo da terráquea para lançar o ataque, enquanto surgia essa criatura que se formou atrás das costas dela, no ar, rodeando-a, com uma espécie de corpo luminoso e nisso, ela grita:

\- Kyouakuge no Ryuu (Presas infernais do dragão)!

Então, a espécie de dragão parte para cima dele com as suas garras alongando-se e descendo com ferocidade sobre o saiya-jin na forma de feixes luminosos.

\- Droga...!

É tudo o que se ouve, enquanto Kakarotto é engolfado pela intensa luz, para em seguida o mesmo ser atirado com violência contra o solo, abrindo outra cratera absurdamente profunda, novamente.

**Notas Finais**

Kyouakuge no Ryuu - 凶悪牙の 竜 - Presas infernais do dragão. 


	25. Saiyajin Vs Ryuusou(Macaco X Dragão) III

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto enfim se transforma em super saiyajin 2, após Chichi aumentar o seu poder, sendo que estava esperando por isso desde que a batalha entre ambos começou.

**Capítulo 25 - Saiya-jin Kakarotto Vs Ryuusou Chichi (Macaco X Dragão) III**

"_Como ele é forte... Com metade do meu poder consegui lidar com ele. Mas, sei que é mais poderoso do que isso... Droga! Não consigo manter meu poder mais elevado, pois, senão o meu corpo não aguentará." _– ela pensa amargurada, enquanto olhava para a densa nuvem de poeira, ficando alarmada ao sentir que o poder dele aumentara, novamente.

"_Imouto... Vamos usar Gattai (fusão). Ele é poderoso demais e por enquanto, você não consegue usar todo o seu poder. Se nos fundirmos, fortalecei o seu corpo para poder lidar com esse desgraçado!"_

"_Só Gattai de resistência. Não de poder. Sou uma Ryuusou e preciso manter e honrar as leis que jurei seguir."_

"_Tudo bem..._ – Chichi ouve Kirara concordando, mas, em um tom entristecido - _Mas, se pudesse, preferiria de poder também para poder amplia-los ainda mais. Ele me dá calafrios. É um monstro e não um ser humano, apesar da aparência humana, senão considerarmos a cauda dele."_

"_Também concordo, amiga, mas, sou uma ryuusou e tal ato seria algo completamente desonroso, pois, ele está lutando com o seu poder, sem apelar para outro. Se ele fizesse isso, de usar outro poder ou então, armas, eu teria todo o direito de usar o Gattai de poder. Mas, não é esse o caso, infelizmente."_

"_Então, vamos!"_

O corpo de Kirara aumenta e ela assume a sua forma verdadeira, que era consideravelmente grande com presas afiadas, além de chamas passarem a circundar o seu corpo.

Enquanto isso, Chichi se concentrava e o seu corpo começou a brilhar, assim como o corpo da nekomata que estava próximo dali, no chão e nisso, ambas abrem os olhos ao mesmo tempo, gritando:

\- Gattai!

\- Gruuuu!

Então, o corpo de ambas reluz ainda mais e somente o corpo da nekomata se transforma em uma esfera luminosa que se encontra em pleno ar com o corpo da chikyuujin, fundindo-se com a mesma, sendo que em seguida o brilho se desfaz, enquanto revelava o corpo da terráquea, sendo que a única alteração fora a pupila vertical, além de duas orelhas de gato no topo da cabeça e duas caudas felpudas.

Nesse momento, como era simplesmente de resistência, a consciência era de Chichi e somente dela, pois, ter duas mentes seria algo desleal contra um oponente que só estava usando uma.

Se fosse de poder, ambas iriam se transformar em esferas luminosas que iriam se juntar em pleno ar para surgir uma nova guerreira com a consciência de ambas ao mesmo tempo.

Ademais, Kirara podia falar normalmente, mas, preferira guardar para si essa capacidade, pois, o inimigo podia perceber. Além disso, nunca sabia quando essa habilidade seria útil e por isso, deveria ser mantido em segredo, assim como a capacidade de ambas se comunicarem, mentalmente, sendo que haviam conversado sobre isso, momentos antes, caso Chichi perdesse a batalha.

Nisso, o poder que subia assustadoramente cessa, repentinamente e então, a nuvem de entulhos que cobria o local é dispersada com uma onda de ki de Kakarotto, revelando o saiyajin flutuando em cima da espécie de cratera e subindo aos céus.

Ela notou que o cabelo ficara ainda mais espetado e havia pequenos relâmpagos em torno dele, além dos olhos terem se estreitado, embora continuassem da cor verde incandescente. Além disso, notara um leve aumento, quase imperceptível de massa muscular.

Não só isso, Chichi percebera que em matéria de poder, a outra transformação não podia ser comparada a esta e então, ele fala com um sorriso presunçoso ao ver a face confusa dela:

\- É o super saiyajin que ascendeu o primeiro. Ou, super saiyajin 2. E acredite, a luta será mais ferrenha. – então, olha atentamente a aparência dela e sorri de canto – Então, enfim resolveu usar todo o seu poder? Já era tempo. Confesso que foi cansativo esperar que o usasse e notei que sofreu algumas alterações... Havia visto um ser esquisito quando me levantei da cratera e agora, observando bem, suas orelhas e caudas lembram o estranho animal e não estou muito surpreso quanto a isso, pois sei que há centenas e centenas de raças alienígenas no universo e que algumas, parecem dominar técnicas de fusão. Por acaso, seria esse o caso?

A chikyuu-jin ficara surpresa pela capacidade de dedução dele, sendo obrigada, amargamente, a reconhecer que não era só poderoso como igualmente inteligente e perspicaz, tornando-o ainda mais perigoso.

\- E daí?

\- Por que precisou se fundir com esse ser? Por acaso, não consegue lidar com todo o seu poder. É por isso? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

A terráquea fica estarrecida e então, o saiyajin sorri de canto e fala:

\- Seria uma explicação plausível para ter protelado tanto em liberar seu poder real e o fato de que somente agora se fundiu com ela, pois, percebeu que para lutar contra esse Kakarotto, você não tinha escolha além de usar todo o seu poder. E acredite, fiquei muito feliz por você ter feito isso, pois, estava esperando ter uma batalha intensa com você, usando todo o seu poder e agora, posso tê-la.

\- Você está confiante demais... Irei derrota-lo! Ouviu bem? – ela exclama, enquanto controlava um rosnado, sendo que ele adorou vê-la irritada.

\- Então, mostre-me! – o guerreiro exclama sorrindo, imensamente feliz, deixando-a desconcertada – Vamos! Quero me divertir!

Rosnando, ela avança e nisso, os punhos se chocam em pleno ar, para depois começarem a trocar golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Chichi usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo saiyajin, que tenta acerta-la com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois a ryuusou tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por este que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela que bloqueia com a mão, enquanto o acerta de lado, no abdômen, o atirando com violência no solo, levantando uma nuvem de detritos e poeira, sendo que uma espécie de rajada de ki saíra dentre as nuvens em direção à terráquea que simplesmente o detém com a mão ao concentrar os seus poderes.

Porém, quando o golpe se choca contra a mão dela, o saiyajin aproveita a explosão para ficar em frente à chikyuujin, tentando acertar um golpe no rosto desta que desvia, enquanto acertava o punho com violência no abdômen de Kakarotto que cede, para depois ser acertado por uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, sendo jogado para o chão, novamente, com Chichi descendo até ele que consegue se recuperar em pleno ar, enquanto tentava acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por esta e em seguida, tenta golpeá-la com o pé no sentido horizontal, mas consegue se esquivar ao se agachar, enquanto tentava golpeá-la em seguida com a mão em sentindo horizontal também, mas, a chikyuu-jin some no ar, aparecendo um pouco mais afastado, atrás dele e avançando contra o mesmo que contra-ataca, tentando chuta-la, mas sendo bloqueado com o antebraço da oponente.

O saiyajin se afasta tentando outro golpe e a ryuusou bloqueia novamente e nisto recomeçam mais um ataque corpo-a-corpo, ambos desviando e bloqueando o golpe um do outro, ficando assim por alguns minutos, até que a chikyuu-jin consegue atingir um chute no estômago deste, enviando-o consideravelmente longe.

Porém, este consegue se recuperar e então, voa em direção a ela, tentando acerta-la com a mão no sentido horizontal, enquanto a terráquea se abaixava, conseguindo assim se esquivar a tempo e em seguida, o contra-ataca com um chute nele de lado, na face deste, desviando do contra-ataque do mesmo e depois, recomeçando a trocar socos e chutes com ambos desviando dos golpes um do outro e bloqueando.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, enquanto eram bloqueados um pelo o outro até que Chichi consegue acertá-lo com um potente soco na face dele, enquanto girava o braço, aproveitando o ensejo para acertar o pescoço do guerreiro com o cotovelo e em seguida com um chute, fazendo-o cair na cratera, novamente.

Então, ele retorna ao ar, rapidamente, e apesar dos ferimentos estava feliz, pois, não se divertia há muito tempo, enquanto que a terráquea estranhava e muito tal comportamento, pois, claramente, ela estava com um pouco de vantagem e mesmo assim, o saiyajin sorria, quase rindo, como se ele estivesse ganhando e não ela, deixando-a confusa, pois era um comportamento completamente ilógico para a mesma.

\- O que foi? Já cansou? Vamos, lute terráquea!

\- Como pôde ficar feliz? Eu estou com vantagem sobre você.

\- Nós saiyajins adoramos enfrentar adversários poderosos e quanto mais poderoso, melhor, pois também será mais divertido e além disso, faz tempo que não me divirto tanto assim em uma batalha. – fala sorrindo, controlando a sua cauda a muito custo, pois, estava difícil mantê-la firmemente na cintura devido à felicidade que sentia.

\- Isso é anormal! – exclama, ainda tentando digerir o fato.

\- Para vocês, chikyuujins. Para nós saiyajins não. Somos um povo guerreiro, cuja genética é voltada para a batalha... Aliais, qual o seu nome? A considero uma adversária digna para esse Kakarotto, apesar de ser de uma raça inferior a minha.


	26. Conversa e explicação

**Notas da Autora**

Yo!

Primeiramente, quero pedir perdão e mil desculpas a todos que acompanhavam essa fanfiction.

Não irei parar com a história, apenas irei relança-la sobre outro nome, com outra personagem como par para Goku/Kakarotto, pois, sinto que se continuar com a Chichi, não conseguirei finaliza-la.

Ademais, devido a ser uma ryuusou, pela lógica, ela será orgulhosa e provavelmente será uma versão da Chichi do anime e como não gosto dela, da do anime, não conseguirei prosseguir com a história.

Eu visualizei uma guerreira, mas, com um lado muito doce e meigo, inclusive com uma característica, que seria contrária demais a Chichi, considerando a sua infância e a personalidade da personagem, acabando por ficar descaracterizado demais, ao ponto de torna-la outra personagem.

E conforme o desdobrar da história, percebi, que nos próximo capítulo, haveria um afastamento do que idealizei e previ, que senão consertasse o meu erro, a fanfiction ficaria em hiatus eternamente, pois, não conseguiria continuar.

Mesmo assim, peço desculpas pelo que fiz.

Eu quero retratar uma dualidade que não conseguiria com Chichi, a não ser transformando-a em outra personagem e tipo, eu até descaracterizo personagens, mas, faço mais com Goku/Kakarotto. Quanto aos demais personagem não me sinto bem em descaracteriza-los demais (tenho alguns bloqueios quanto a isso, eu assumo).

Além disso, sou alguém lógica demais e tipo, fazer um personagem com um comportamento diferente do anime/mangá, precisa ter um motivo excelente e ser algo completamente lógico.

A Chichi estava me afastando um pouco do que idealizei para essa fanfiction e notei agora, quando reli e analisei, pois, se continuasse assim, iria desfocar, mais para frente, do que tenho em mente para o relacionamento entre Kakarotto e essa personagem.

Mesmo que tenha alterado por esses motivos, pela impossibilidade de Chichi ter a personalidade que desejo para o par de Goku, quer dizer, Kakarotto, considerando o estado mental dele, me sentir mal por fazer isso.

É que, infelizmente, eu senti que não agora, mas, após a batalha de ambos, eu perderia o foco do que almejava para a fanfiction e digamos, que para Kakarotto, no estado atual em que ele se encontra, Chichi, mesmo modificando um pouco a sua personalidade, não ajudaria e se mudasse ainda mais a personagem, iria descaracteriza-la demais e só me permito no caso de Kakarotto/Goku, devido a natureza saiyajin dele.

Claro, com essa mudança, terei que mexer em uma ou outra cena, mas, não irá influenciar em atraso na postagem, da previsão de atualização que dei.

Novamente, peço perdão por essa mudança repentina.

Para os fãs do casal Goku e Chichi. Antes de me trucidarem, quero avisar que as únicas fanfictions com esse casal, são as minhas fanfictions antigas de Dragon Ball, que comecei a publicar em 2009 e que inclusive fiz capas novas.

Novamente lamento e irei compreender a raiva ou ira de vocês. Mas, prefiro mudar agora e ter a certeza de finaliza-la, do que "tentar" levar, sem garantias de finalização e sentindo que a história não está caminhando para o que almejo e desejo.

Sinto muito.

Quero agradecer aos comentários de: Son-chan, Breeze016 e Meire5667, Animemanga19, jiart, Scamander

Novamente, minhas sinceras desculpas. 

**Capítulo 26 - Conversa e explicação**

\- Chichi.

A ryuusou responde, enquanto aproveitava aquela breve conversa para acumular o seu poder, assim como distribui-lo em seu organismo de forma equilibrada, antes que não conseguisse se movimentar direito, pois, mesmo com a fusão, usar os seus poderes no nível que utilizava, trazia algumas consequências que só seriam sentidas quando voltasse ao normal. Ou seja, quando desfizesse a fusão, pois, o esforço sobre-humano do corpo estava sendo distribuído entre ela e Kirara em torno de 50% para cada uma, assim como a tensão nos músculos, evitando o esgotamento da terráquea e da nekomata, tal como uma sobrecarga desnecessária no corpo.

Porém, sabia que não poderia manter por muito tempo a fusão devido à demanda de poder, plenamente consciente que não podia prorrogar a batalha, sendo que tal ajuste que fazia, era somente visando que os sintomas demorassem a aparecer.

Por isso, estava mais concentrada nisso, do que em rebater o argumento sobre a sua raça ser inferior, embora sentisse muita raiva com essa afirmação dele.

Afinal, não tinha tempo para ter discussões com ele.

\- Chichi? É um nome estranho... Chi é melhor. Pelo menos no quesito sonoridade.

Fala sorrindo de canto e ao ver a face irritada desta, sendo que começa a rir, se divertindo com a irritação da jovem destemida a sua frente, assim como poderosa.

\- Meu nome é Chichi! E não Chi! Desgraçado! E o inferior aqui é você!

Rosnando, a chikyuujin avança sobre o saiyajin, o surpreendendo ao sumir de sua vista para depois acerta-lo na nuca, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo, abrindo ainda mais a cratera, sendo que a mesma desce ao solo e o golpeia na cabeça, quando Kakarotto tentara se erguer e antes que caísse no chão, este consegue acertá-la atrás do joelho com a sua cauda, a derrubando no chão.

Então, ele se ergue e tenta soca-la, porém, esta desvia, fazendo-o socar o chão, enquanto rolava o corpo para os lados, escapando assim dos golpes e ele se encontrava tão entusiasmado que não notara que as caudas dela cresceram, alongando-se, ao ponto de deixa-lo estarrecido ao ser pego pela cintura, de repente, para em seguida ser atirando com violência para longe dali, enquanto as mesmas voltaram ao tamanho normal rapidamente, sendo que a ryuusou já avançava contra ele e nisso, recomeçaram a troca de golpes, assim com defendendo-se da caudada um do outro, sendo que a batalha deles liberava uma poderosa energia.

Em um determinado momento, os punhos de ambos se chocam e depois, após alguns minutos, o saiyajin desvia o punho no último instante, visando à face de Chichi que desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida dobrar uma de suas pernas, enquanto esticava a outra, dando uma rasteira em Kakarotto, derrubando-o e em seguida, tenta acerta-lo com uma sequencia de golpes de calcanhar que levantava uma considerável poeira, até que o mesmo agarra o pé dela, que luta para se libertar, enquanto a retém sorrindo, vitorioso, mesmo que um filete de sangue pelos golpes recebidos no rosto escorresse pelo canto dos seus lábios.


End file.
